Skæbnen kender ikke afsky
by shyrup
Summary: Sebastian og Santana mødes af skæbnen, men hvad gør man, når man afskyr hinanden? Og når ens krop ikke lytter til afsky? De finder begge ud af, at skæbnen ikke lytter til afsky, seksualitet eller fordomme. Indeholder primært Sebtana, men også dele af Seblaine, Pucktana og Blainetana. Starter i sæson 3 ("First time") og fortsætter derfra. (I mit hovedet langt ind i sæson 4.)
1. Sexpinden

_Sebastian SP._

Warblers træning var ved at gå i gang. Det var flere uger siden jeg flyttede hertil fra Paris, og jeg var jeg godt træt af, at høre om en såkaldt Blaine Anderson, som skulle være sex på en pind og synge røven ud af bukserne. Hvis han var så god, som de alle fablede om, så kunne de vel for fanden have sørget for, at han stadig var her. Og hvis han ser så godt ud, som de siger, så var der da endnu mere grund til, at sørge for at han blev på Dalton.

Jeg sad på armlænet af en af de antikke sofaer i dagligstuen, og kiggede rundt på de mange fyre, jeg nu gik i skole med. De fleste fyre på Dalton var homoseksuelle. Nogle af dem tog det som en selvfølge, da det var en drengeskole. Jeg havde aldrig set mig selv som 100 % homoseksuel, selvom jeg dog foretrak fyre. Jeg havde været sammen med flere tøser, men der var langt imellem, at jeg fandt dem interessant. Desuden var der for meget drama i, at være sammen med piger.

Jeff og de andre begyndte at nynne introen til Uptown Girl, jeg smilte. Hvem elsker ikke en god gammel klassiker? Og efter at vi havde vundet Sectionals i sidste uge, skulle vi jo beslutte et eller andet, at synge til Regionals, og hvorfor ikke en klassiker?

Warblerne begyndte at rende rundt og danse til musikken, da jeg fik øje på en fyr, der stod og betragtede dem. Han var sexet, som han stod og lænede sig opad dørkarmen, med hans charmerende smil, og frække krop. En fyr som ham, kunne jeg ikke lade slippe væk, så jeg brød ind i sangen, og gik mod ham, med mit frække smil, greb hans hånd og han gik med mig. Da de andre så ham, kunne de ikke skjule deres glæde. De kendte ham. Jeg regnede den ud med det samme. Det var sexpinden, Blaine.

Da Jeff sang sidste linje i sangen, løb de alle over og omfavnede ham, da jeg gik over mod gruppen, skiltes den automatisk, og jeg så ham.

"Fantastisk, den sad lige i skabet" sagde han entusiastisk til gruppen.

Trent kiggede på ham med hans store øjne og lød som en overlykkelig hundehvalp, da han spurgte om han var her for at være med i The Warblers igen.

"Faktisk så er jeg her for at invitere jer alle sammen, til premieren på West Side Story på McKinley." sagde sexpinden.

"Vi kommer! Én gang en Warbler, altid en Warbler" sagde jeg med det samme, og sendte ham et charmerende blik.

Han smilte og så lettet ud. Gruppen begyndte at drysse ud af dagligstuen.

"Blaine Anderson, jeg er Sebastian Smythe." sagde jeg.

Han kiggede på mig, med et uforstående udtryk. Han må have undret sig over hvem jeg var. Jeg inviterede ham på kaffe nede i spisestuen, og han takkede ja. Vi fulgtes ned igennem de rustikke elegante gange i Dalton. Man var ikke i tvivl om, at Dalton var en privatskole, og en dyr en af slagsen.

Over kaffen fortalte jeg ham, hvor meget de andre havde snakket om ham, og jeg indrømmede at han var sex på en pind og at det var en skam jeg gik glip af ham på Dalton. Blaine smilte forlegent. Jeg undrede mig over, hvorfor så sexet en fyr som Blaine ville forlade en så højstatus skole som Dalton.

"Jeg bliver nødt til at spørge dig, hvorfor forlod du Dalton? Kedede du dig over udvalget eller knuste du for mange hjerter ved at blive?"

"Sådan er det ikke, jeg savner Dalton hver dag. Men mit hjerte er hos McKinley nu." forklarede Blaine.

Jeg forstod ikke hvorfor en fyr som Blaine, der med garanti kunne få hvem som helst, ville gå fra at være en legende, på en af de dyreste privatskoler i Ohio, til at være elev på en kommune skole. Jeg måtte vide mere om ham her Blaine. Han var sexet, og jeg ville have ham. Han var den første fyr, jeg havde set i Lima, der lå nær mit niveau på sex skalaen. Jeg bød ham på en kop mere, og da vi gik tilbage mod bordet, var han svært imponeret over mit krav om at få Courvoisier i min kaffe. Jeg fortalte at Lima var kedelig i forhold til Paris, hvor jeg kom fra. Jeg elskede når han sendte mig det blik af misundelse.

"Du er bare så… Wow" sagde Blaine imponeret.

"Og din uskyldige skoledreng attitude… Super hot." Svarede jeg igen.

"Hør Sebastian, jeg har en kæreste." forklarede han nervøst.

Jeg kunne se han gerne ville have en bid af mit spændende liv. Og jeg ville gøre hvad der stod i min magt for at få ham.

"Det generer ikke mig, hvis det ikke generer dig. Og han behøver ikke vide det." Sagde jeg henkastet.

Blaine så fristet ud, men afslog mig alligevel. Normalt får jeg hvad jeg peger på, men sådan skulle

det ikke være med Blaine, det skulle tilsyneladende være en udfordring. Men jeg var altid klar til en udfordring.

"Kom med på Scandals i aften. Og tag bare din kæreste med. Vi skal have det sjovt mens vi kan." sagde jeg til ham.

Scandals var min hjemmebane. En bøssebar i den forkerte side af Lima, ifølge alle fra overklassen. Og når man kommer fra overklassen, er det rart at komme væk fra dyr champagne og mennesker i designertøj. Og her kan jeg få hvad jeg vil have, og jeg er nærmest berømt og uopnåelig for andre, end dem jeg selv vælger.

Blaine accepterede nervøst mit tilbud. Han sagde farvel, og forlod Dalton.


	2. Svigtet og uopnåelig

Jeg besluttede at køre hjem for at sige hej til min far, som jeg ikke havde besøgt i flere uger. Han havde altid så travlt med sit arbejde. Jeg kørte op ad indkørslen til vores store villa. Vores hus lå på en af den slags veje, hvor alle husene ligner palæer. Alle havde store græsplæner ud mod gaden og nogle havde endda springvand i deres indkørsler. Det var en vej man ikke var i tvivl om blev beboet af overklassen, også lå den på den rigtige side af sporene i Lima.

Jeg parkerede foran døren, og låste mig ind. Jeg behøvede ikke kalde på nogen, for at finde ud af, at der ikke var nogen hjemme. Jeg havde en svag følelse af svigt, men rystede den af mig. Jeg måtte passe på mit ry. Jeg skrev en seddel, og stod og kørte den mellem mine fingre. Jeg stod et øjeblik og kiggede på maleriet. Jeg stod imellem min mor og far, både min far og jeg i jakkesæt, og min mor i den smukke Chanel kjole, hun havde købt i Paris. Jeg savnede Paris, og drømte mig tilbage et øjeblik. Mit blik fangede min fars stive blik på maleriet. Jeg blev irriteret og fandt et stykke tape og hang sedlen midt på maleriet. Jeg vidste min far ville blive tosset over tapen på maleriet, men jeg kunne ikke lade være. Det var min måde at få hævn over hans svigt.

"Jeg troede du var hjemme. Dumt af mig. Det er også dumt af mig, at tro du kommer til min Lacrossekamp på søndag. Men nu ved du det. Det er kl. 13, på banerne ved Dalton. Sebastian."

Jeg lukkede mig ud og låste, gik ned til min bil, og kørte tilbage til Dalton. Jeg skulle bruge lidt tid på at finde ud af hvordan jeg kunne få Blaines sexede krop under min magt.

Kollegiet var larmende, og jeg kunne bestemt ikke overskue, at være "spændende Sebastian, som alle ville snakke med" lige nu. Så jeg gik målrettet mod mit værelse. På mit værelse åbnede jeg en flaske rødvin, jeg havde fra Paris. Det var en af den slags vin, der ville få mig til at glemme følelsen af svigt.

Jeg havde aftalt med Blaine, at de bare skulle komme når de var klar. Jeg ville være der. Scandals var mit sted, og jeg skulle lade op før sexpinden dukkede op. Jeg smed en casual t-shirt på og et par jeans. Dalton uniformen var ikke egnet til Scandals. Jeg tog min pung og lukkede døren, og satte kurs mod Scandals.

Da jeg ankom til Scandals, kunne jeg se der allerede var gang i den. Dørmanden bød mig velkommen med efternavn. Jeg var en legende på Scandals, og det ry passede mig fint. Jeg gik op mod baren, og søgte udover det mørke rum, for at finde potentielle ofre for min opladning. Oppe i baren sad en fyr, han var ikke noget særligt, men var bestemt over gennemsnit sammenlignet med resten af taberne der var her til aften. Det tog mig ikke mere end en drink at overbevise ham om, at han ikke kunne leve videre uden en aften med mig. Jeg hev ham med ud på toilettet, jeg skubbede ham ind i den eneste åbne bås. Han var allerede helt vild, da han godt vidste hvem han var sammen med. Og han havde samme håb som alle de andre, jeg havde ordnet i denne bås. Et lykkeligt forhold med selveste Sebastian Smythe. Men var der noget jeg elskede, så var det at se skuffelsen i deres ansigt, efter et tilfredsstillende blowjob.

Jeg gik ud fra toilettet godt tilfreds med både hans skuffede ansigt og en fin opladning. Jeg gik op mod baren og bad bartenderen om en drink. Jeg vendte mig om, for at tjekke mængden ud. Jeg fik med det samme øje på Blaine… Og en pige? Næh, det var sgu en fyr. Var det Blaines kæreste? Jeg vinkede Blaine over, og introducerede mig for hans kæreste.

"En fornøjelse at møde dig. Jeg er Kurt. Blaines kæreste." sagde han med en attitude der skreg af jalousi.

Jeg havde ikke forestillet mig, at Blaine havde så dårlig smag, men det forklarede jo, hvorfor han afslog mit tilbud tidligere. Dog ville jeg ikke lade udfordringen ligge af den grund. Jeg skulle nok få Blaine.

Jeg bestilte en øl til Blaine og en sodavand til hans kæreste. Og antog at han kørte, og var kedelig. Der gik ikke et øjeblik før jeg hev Blaine ud på dansegulvet. Den fyr kunne bevæge sig som ingen andre. Jeg nærmede mig ham, og gjorde mit bedste for at charmere ham. Jeg kom helt tæt på og gav ham endnu et tilbud.

"Jeg er ret bekendt med mulighederne på toilettet, og du og jeg kunne lave ballade, hvis du kunne fristes?"

"Jeg har en kæreste, Sebastian. Og jeg elsker ham." svarede han, og dansede lidt længere væk fra mig.

Jeg sendte ham et frækt smil, og hadede at han var så loyal overfor den joke af en bøsse, Kurt. Før jeg nåede at gøre mere ved den sag, kom Kurt væltende ind mellem os. Gud hvor var han kikset, hvad så Blaine dog i ham?

Aftenen blev kort derefter, Kurt var overbevist om, at efter 3 øl, skulle de hjem for at gøre klar til skole musicalen. Jeg smilede frækt til Blaine inden de gik.

Jeg vendte mig tilbage mod baren, jeg var enormt provokeret over, at jeg ikke kunne få den eneste, der tilsyneladende var sexet i denne lille provinsby. Jeg tømte mit glas, og tog hjem.


	3. Sexet latina

Min morgen var noget af det værste jeg længe havde oplevet. En frygtelig hovedpine havde angrebet mig, og en følelse af afmagt og fiasko hang i mit værelse. Jeg smed den t-shirt jeg havde haft på aftenen før på Scandals. Jeg gik ud på mit badeværelse og tændte for vandet, jeg havde brug for at skylle følelsen af fiasko af mig. Jeg kunne ikke få Blaine ud af mine tanker. Hvad var der galt med ham? Kurt var en pinlig stereotype på bøsser, også gik han i pigetøj. En sexpind som Blaine fortjener bedre end det. Jeg var ikke interesseret i at have et forhold med ham, forhold ødelægger folk, og tager det sjove ud af livet. Men jeg ville for alt i verden invitere ham på en rundtur i Smythe karrusellen. Mens det varme vand lod mine tanker vandre i Blaines retning, bankede det på min dør. Min irritation blev ikke mindre, jeg slukkede vandet og greb et håndklæde, viklede det om livet og gik ud i værelset og åbnede døren.

"Skulle du med til McKinley og se West Side Story i aften?" spurgte Nick i døren.

Jeg kunne se han undrede sig over rodet og lugten fra mit værelse.

"Jeg kan ikke holde lugten af offentlig skole ud, men ja, jeg tager med for at se Blaine." svarede jeg.

"Har du kneppet en vodkaflaske i nat, er du gal her lugter af sprut?" Sagde Nick med et provokerende grin.

Jeg lukkede døren i ansigtet på ham, jeg kunne ikke magte smarte kommentarer på min fiasko aften. Jeg greb den rene Dalton uniform i skabet, og hoppede i den. Jeg gik ud på badeværelset og fandt min hårgelé. Det var den fra Paris. Sandsynligheden for at jeg kom tilbage til Paris, blev mindre og mindre for hver dag der gik. Jeg hadede at være her. Jeg tog et glas rødvin før jeg gik ned i dagligstuen til de andre.

Nick og Trent sad og snakkede, og stoppede da de fik øje på mig. Man behøvede ikke være klog, for at regne ud at de snakkede om min opførsel de seneste dage. Jeg prøvede at skjule min sårede stolthed, ved at spørge om vi snart skulle tage af sted. Jeff var den første der rejste sig og sagde entusiastisk, at han glædede sig til at se Blaine sparke røv. Jeg glædede mig også til at se Blaine.

Auditoriet på McKinley stank langt væk af offentligt skole. Selv det publikum der var mødt op stank af middelklasse. Jeg gik sammen med Jeff ned mod de rækker Blaine havde reserveret til os. Det var ikke de bedste rækker, til hvad der skulle forestille at være hans bedste venner. Uanset hvor sexet han var, så havde han såret min stolthed og jeg begyndte at gro en lille form for afsky for ham.

"Række 7, det er sgu da meget godt gået af Blaine." sagde Jeff til mig, som vi satte os ned.

Jeg nikkede og satte mig til rette og kiggede i det program, vi havde taget ved indgangen til auditoriet. Blaine skulle spille Tony og en eller anden Rachel Berry skulle spille Maria. Jeg håbede at de bare havde en lille smule talent, ellers ville det blive en utrolig lang aften. I det mindste havde jeg noget lækkert at kigge på. Lyset gik ned og showet gik i gang.

Jeg kiggede frem og tilbage mellem Blaine på scenen og de andre Warblers, der så svært begejstrede ud. Jeg måtte indrømme at jeg kedede mig. Nok var Blaine fantastisk, men ellers var der ikke noget at råbe hurra for. Jeg bladrede i programmet da en pige begyndte at indlede "America" sangen, af en eller anden årsag tvang det mit blik op fra programmet. Hendes stemme var speciel, og noget i den, følte jeg talte til mig. Hun havde noget særligt over sig, en arrogance jeg ikke kunne få mit blik fra. Hun fik mig til at glemme Blaine, og finde hendes navn i programmet.

"Santana Lopez" fik jeg hvisket for mig selv.

"Hvad?" sagde Jeff til mig.

Jeg rystede på hovedet. Det var ikke meningen, at jeg skulle have sagt det højt. Hun måtte være spansk, hun var i hvert fald latina og hamrende sexet, som hun dansede rundt med røde læber og rød kjole. Jeg havde ikke haft nogle særligt gode oplevelser med piger, hvilket også var derfor jeg altid foretrak fyre. Men der var noget over hende her, som jeg ikke kunne beskrive.


	4. Dalton fyren

_Santanas SP._

Jeg svingede rundt om Puck, og sang med al kraft jeg havde i mine lunger. Jeg skulle eje denne sal, når jeg var færdig, og den stående ovation skulle tilfalde mig, og ikke Berry. Jeg fik øje på Blaines tidligere venner fra Dalton, som de sad på række i deres pinlige skole uniformer. En flok bøsserøve hele bundtet. Jeg dansede rundt forrest på scenen med Puck og drejede, spjættede med benene, og endte sangen perfekt. Jeg sendte publikum mit mest charmerede smil, da hele salen rejste sig i begejstring for vores scene. Jeg fik igen øje på fyrene fra Dalton, der var en af dem der sprang ud, han så ud til at kigge på mig. Han smilte enormt charmerende, men der var samtidigt noget klamt ved ham, en arrogance jeg ikke kunne udstå. Lyset slukkede og vi rendte ud bag scenen.

"Hvor var du god!" Sagde Brittany til mig.

"Det var du da også." svarede jeg hende.

Jeg var så stolt over at være kærester med Brittany, hun var så smuk, uskyldig og fantastisk. Jeg krammede hende, og hun rendte af sted igen, da hun havde endnu en dans på scenen. Jeg satte mig ved spejlet og trak vejret dybt og kiggede i manuskriptet.

"Du var sexet på den scene, hvad siger du til et hook up for gamle dages skyld"

Jeg kiggede op fra manuskriptet og så Puck stå og kigge på mig, med et udtryk jeg kendte lidt for godt.

"Nok er du charmerende med det badboy udtryk du så ihærdigt prøver at bibeholde, selvom vi begge ved, at du inderst inde bare er en lille dreng, der har alt for tidlig sædafgang. Og desuden så spiller jeg ikke på dit hold mere" svarede jeg ham, inden jeg igen tvang mit blik ned i manuskriptet.

"Du kan ikke modstå mig, og det ved vi begge vidst godt. Eller skal jeg nævne vores hede eftermiddag bag ved containerne?" svarede Puck igen.

Jeg kunne mærke at jeg blev mere og mere irriteret, ikke fordi han var provokerende, men fordi ingen tilsyneladende tog mit og Brittanys forhold seriøst.

"Okay Puckermann, hvis du ikke forsvinder fra mit ansigt nu, så behøver jeg vel ikke minde dig om, at jeg kommer fra den del af Lima, der ligger på den forkerte side af sporene. Og du har ikke lyst til at jeg går helt Lima Heights på dig og din slaskede røv." svarede jeg, mens jeg sendte ham et svagt smil.

Puck ville tilsyneladende ikke friste skæbnen mere end højst nødvendigt, og gik. Mens jeg sad og kiggede manuskriptet igennem, kom jeg til at tænke på fyren i Dalton uniformen. Hvem var han? Kurt havde godt snakket noget om en eller anden ny fyr, som prøvede at stjæle Blaine fra ham. Men hvorfor havde Blaine ikke nævnt ham? Det havde han sgu da haft rig mulighed for, eftersom vi havde øvet sange og replikker sammen næsten hver dag, siden rollerne blev uddelt. Og var det ham der kiggede på mig, der ville splitte Blaine og Kurt? Jeg glemte alt om ham, da Brittany kom over og hev mig med ud på scenen, det var blevet tid til fremkaldelse.

Jeg holdte Brittany og Blaine i hånden, da vi trådte frem på scenen og bukkede for det stående publikum. Jeg prøvede at smugkigge over på ham fra Dalton, men jeg fangede straks hans øjne. Han kiggede på mig, det var helt sikkert. Jeg klemte Brittanys hånd en smule, for at minde mig selv om, at jeg nu var på det andet hold. Der var noget over ham. Nej! Jeg var lesbisk, og jeg havde kæmpet for meget for det, til at lade det falde overbord nu.

Vi tog alle sammen på Breadstix efter showet, vi ville fejre vores succes med showet. Brittany og jeg havde danset sammen det meste af aftenen, og vi havde begge drukket nok til at være ligeglade med hvad både andre og vi selv sagde. Brittany og Mike begyndte at danse sammen, eller det vil sige, der gik ikke et øjeblik før de begyndte at duellere på hvem der havde de bedste moves. Jeg var på Brittanys side, hun havde bevægelser som ingen andre.

Jeg satte mig ned ved siden af Blaine, som sad og snakkede med Kurt. Jeg opfattede ikke hvad de snakkede om, men det lød som om de diskuterede. Jeg kiggede på Brittany, der tværede Mike ud på dansegulvet, da Kurt rejste sig, og gik. Blaine tømte sit glas og jeg kiggede på ham.

"Hvad er der med dig og Lady Hummel?" spurgte jeg ham med et svagt smil.

"Kurt tror, at jeg er ved at falde for Sebastian. Jeg har bare drukket kaffe med ham én gang, også var både Kurt og jeg på Scandals med ham, men der er ikke noget i det. Men Kurt er overbevist om, at jeg falder tilbage til Dalton nu." svarede Blaine hurtigt og lød fuld.

"Hey hey, en ting ad gangen. Hvem fanden er Sebastian? Og du forlader ikke McKinley nu, hvor jeg endelig har fået en bøsseven, der faktisk klæder sig ordentligt, og ikke som en drag queen fra Las Vegas." svarede jeg ham med et svagt smil.

"Sebastian er en ny fyr på Dalton, jeg mødte ham, da jeg inviterede the Warblers til forestillingen. Så inviterede han mig på kaffe, og jeg var bare høflig og sagde ja. Sebastian har ikke lagt skjul på, at han gerne vil i seng med mig, men jeg har sagt nej. Jeg elsker Kurt."

"Og Lady Lips tror du hellere vil have ham der Sebastian eller hvad?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

Og jeg som troede drama tilhørte den kvindelig art. Der tog jeg vidst fejl.

"Ja, men Sebastian betyder ikke noget for mig. Han er utrolig spændende, men der er noget lusket over ham. Og jeg elsker Kurt og ville aldrig såre ham." sagde Blaine med et suk.

Jeg prøvede på bedste måde, at opmuntre ham, til at fortælle Kurt hvordan han havde det, og at ham Sebastian ikke var en trussel. Blaine virkede glad over at jeg troede på ham. Blaine var den eneste fyr på McKinley jeg kunne snakke med, uden jeg behøvede at knalde ham først. Og jeg havde fundet det endnu nemmere, at snakke med ham, efter at jeg var sprunget ud som lesbisk.

Brittany kom over og hev mig med ud på gulvet igen. DJ'en spillede Whitney Houstons "I wanna dance with somebody" og Brittany elskede den sang, så jeg blev ikke overrasket over at hun ville danse med mig. Som vi svingede rundt og sang med på sangen, kom jeg i tanken om ham fra Dalton, der havde kigget på mig. Jeg vidste stadig ikke hvem han var. Brittany kom helt tæt på mig, og kyssede mig svagt. Jeg glemte alt om Dalton fyren. Jeg elskede Brittany.


	5. Lad mig glemme

_Sebastians SP._

Der var gået en hel uge siden vi havde besøgt McKinley, og vi havde intet hørt fra Blaine. De andre var begyndt at snakke om, at han nok ikke kom tilbage. Det var nu ikke det der irriterede mig. En ting var at jeg tilsyneladende ikke kunne få Blaine, men en anden ting var, at jeg ikke kunne glemme hende Santana Lopez, og hendes sexede, arrogante attitude.

Jeg havde været på Scandals hver dag i den sidste uge, og selvom jeg havde ordnet flere fyre i den sædvanlige bås end normalt, så kunne jeg bare ikke glemme. Jeg havde besluttet ikke at tage på Scandals i denne weekend. Jeg trængte til en pause fra utilfredsstillende sex.

Efter Warblers træning gik jeg op på mit værelse, tog min sportstaske, og gik ned og trænede. Og selvom jeg pressede mig selv, mere end jeg plejede, så forsvandt mine tanker stadig ikke. Jeg var ved at være godt træt af, at være irriteret over ikke at kunne slippe mine tanker om Blaine og denne Santana Lopez. Så jeg besluttede at være irriteret over noget andet i stedet. Jeg pakkede mine ting sammen og kørte mod vores hus.

Jeg kunne se allerede inden at jeg kørte ind i indkørslen, at min far ikke var hjemme. Jeg parkerede bilen alligevel, og låste mig ind. Der var helt stille i vores store villa. Jeg ville ikke engang smide mine sko, jeg følte mig ikke hjemme. Jeg slæbte mig selv hen over de ægte tæpper fra Indien, og smed mig i sofaen. Jeg havde ingen planer i weekenden, og ville vente på at min far kom hjem, hvis han nogensinde gjorde det.

Jeg må være faldet i søvn, for jeg vågnede da jeg hørte hoveddøren gå op. Jeg satte mig op og kiggede ud af vinduet. Det måtte være sent, for det var blevet mørkt. Jeg rejste mig og rettede på mig selv, selvom jeg ikke havde lyst til at se præsentabel ud for min far. Da han ikke kom længere ind i gangen, gik jeg ud mod hoveddøren, for at se om det var syner jeg havde hørt. Det var det bestemt ikke. Han var bare ikke noget længere end dørkarmen. Der stod han sammen med en storbarmet blondine. Jeg kunne dårligt se hans ansigt, da det var dybt begravet i hendes. Jeg var egentlig ikke overrasket, det forklarede hans manglende engagement til sin søn.

"Jeg går ud fra at hun er grunden til, at du svigter din søn." sagde jeg spydigt til ham.

Han kiggede op, og så overrasket ud over, at jeg var hjemme.

"Sebastian, hvad laver du her?" spurgte han, som om han skammede sig over mig.

"Så nu må man ikke besøge sin far mere eller hvad?" svarede jeg uden at lyde såret.

"Sebastian, det er ikke så godt lige nu.."

"Nej, det kan jeg se. Hvem er hun, dit arbejde? Er det ikke det der altid er undskyldningen for at være væk?"

Jeg kunne mærke min vrede blive større, jeg tog min taske og gik over mod døren.

"Sebastian, jeg ringer til dig i morgen." sagde han til mig, lige inden jeg gik forbi dem.

"Det ved vi begge to, at du ikke gør." svarede jeg og gik ud til min bil og kørte mod Dalton.

Da jeg kom tilbage til Dalton gik jeg direkte op på mit værelse og låste døren. Jeg fandt min telefon og kiggede mine kontakter igennem.

"Sørg for at ingen forstyrrer mig resten af aftenen." jeg sendte den til Jeff.

Jeg vidste at Jeff var den eneste, af alle her på Dalton, jeg kunne regne med. Han ville altid tage mit parti og støtte mig. Jeff var min bedste ven, og var den eneste der havde en smule forståelse for den måde jeg levede mit liv på. Der gik ikke længe før hans svar tikkede ind på min telefon.

"Ok Sebastian. Du ved jeg er her, hvis du behøver mig."

Jeff var ikke typen jeg nogensinde ville være sammen med. Han var som en irriterende bror for mig. Han forstod min situation, da han selv havde været igennem noget lignende. Også han lyttede i det mindste, når jeg havde drukket for meget rødvin, og ævlede løs om min svigtende far og mit savn til Paris.

Jeg fandt en fransk rødvin frem, før jeg lagde mig på min seng. Det var længe siden, at jeg havde været så vred. Min far var en nar. Og følelsen af svigt var det værste jeg vidste. Jeg fyldte mit første glas, og tømte det med det samme. Jeg kiggede på flasken og kastede glasset væk. Jeg ville glemme hurtigere, hvis jeg drak af flasken. Hvad fanden bildte min far sig egentlig ind. At have tid til en eller anden luder, men ikke til sin egen søn. Og hvad fanden var der galt med Blaine, at han sagde nej til mig? Jeg var en legende. Jeg drak en tår til, i håb om at jeg ikke nåede at tænke på hende. Heldigvis blev mine tanker ved Blaine og min åndsforladte far. Jeg tømte flasken og kunne ikke længere høre mine egne tanker. Min mission var vellykket.


	6. Slut med Mr Nice Guy

"Sebastian! Vågn op!"

Hvem var den idiot, der valgte at stå og hamre på min dør på en lørdag morgen, eller hvad jeg troede var en lørdag morgen. Jeg rejste mig og gik over og åbnede. Jeff stod ude på gangen med et alvorligt udtryk. Jeg kiggede bare på ham, og han fattede at han skulle se at få fortalt, hvad det var der var så vigtigt, at han behøvede at vække mig.

"Blaine har sendt en sms til Trent. New Directions vandt deres Sectionals i går. Vi har seriøse problemer hvis vi skal vinde Regionals." sagde han hurtigt.

"Saml de andre, vi mødes i dagligstuen om 10 minutter." svarede jeg ham.

Jeg lukkede døren og fandt min uniform frem og hoppede i den. Inden jeg gik, fandt jeg et par piller mod min hovedpine. Jeg gik ud på badeværelset og satte mit hår, mens jeg tænkte over hvad jeg skulle sige til de andre. Hvis der var noget jeg ikke kunne magte nu, så var det at tabe Regionals til Blaine. Min stolthed havde han allerede trådt godt og grundigt på, så vinde Regionals skulle vi uanset hvad. Jeg kastede lidt vand i hovedet og på vej ud fik jeg sparket til den åbne flaske med rødvin. Dybt frustreret over rødvinen, der for det første gik til spilde, men nu også var på mit tøj, gik jeg ned til de andre i dagligstuen.

Der var en masse larm i dagligstuen, og mit hoved kunne ikke klare larmen fra de højtrystende bøsserøve lige nu.

"Hey! Hvis vi ikke skal have røvfuld til Regionals så må vi finde på noget. I så selv hvor gode de var, da vi så West Side Story. Vi har ikke råd til at tabe, og slet ikke til en flok tabere fra en offentlig skole." sagde jeg bestemt.

Warblerne kiggede alvorligt på mig, og begyndte så at snakke i krogene, om sange og dansetrin. Jeg gik ud på gangen og ringede til Blaine. Var der nogen der vidste hvordan man fik pletter af tøj, så var det ham. Også kunne jeg jo passende spørge til deres sejr i Sectionals.

"Hey smukke, det er Sebastian. Jeg skal høre dig om et problem med rødvinspletter." sagde jeg til ham.

"Hej Sebastian. Bare lig tøjet i blød i mælk. Jeg bliver nødt til at fortælle dig om Sectionals." svarede han begejstret.

"Det var så vildt, og vi er allerede gået i gang med at øve til Regionals. Vi laver Michael Jackson, det bliver så fedt. Hvad skal I lave?" spurgte han mindst lige så begejstret.

"Det er ikke helt besluttet endnu. Jeg må løbe sexy." svarede jeg, inden jeg lagde på.

Jeg gik over til Jeff og spurgte om han ville med på Lima Bean og have kaffe. Jeff takkede ja, og vi smuttede ud mod bilen.

"Hvad er der med dig i øjeblikket? Du drikker mere end du plejer." spurgte Jeff da vi satte kurs mod Lima Beans.

Jeg vidste ikke helt hvad jeg skulle svare. Jeg var for stolt til at fortælle om mit nederlag med Blaine, og hvad skulle jeg fortælle om hende Santana tøsen?

"Problemer med min far." sagde jeg.

Det lød som om jeg løj, selvom det egentlig var rigtigt nok. Jeff ville ikke spørge yderligere ind til det, og vi snakkede om musik til Regionals resten af vejen. Jeg ville ikke fortælle, at jeg nu vidste hvordan vi kunne vinde Regionals.

Da vi parkerede ved Lima Bean anede jeg, at der var mange mennesker i dag. Det var ikke lige hvad jeg havde overskud til, men jeg syntes også det var synd at køre tilbage uden, at have vist sig.

Vi gik ind og stod i kø, Jeff mumlede noget med en Moccachino og noget Cointreu, jeg hørte ikke ordentlig efter, da mit øje havde fanget noget, der kunne ligne Blaine bagfra. Da vi havde fået vores kaffe, spurgte jeg Jeff om ikke det var Blaine der sad ved bordet midt i rummet. Han gav mig ret, og vi besluttede at gå over og sige hej. Jeg vidste allerede hvordan dette skulle foregå.

"Vent et øjeblik, jeg kender det hår. Hej Blaine. Hej alle andre." sagde jeg mens jeg smilte til Blaine, og dårligt sendte de andre et blik.

Der sad fire andre ved bordet. Ved siden af Blaine sad hans gamle Betty White udgave af en kæreste, Kurt. Jeg kunne genkende hende ved siden af Kurt, det var hende der havde spillet sammen med Blaine i forestillingen. Berry et eller andet. Også var der en blond pige og hende. Santana.

"Tillykke med jeres Sectionals sejr." sagde Jeff.

"Tak." svarede Blaine smilende.

"Og tak for rådet Blaine." sagde jeg, mens jeg blinkede til ham.

Kurt så uforstående på ham.

"Jeg ringede for at få et råd, om at fjerne rødvinspletter af tøjet. Og Blaine ville ikke holde op med at snakke om Regionals." sagde jeg mens jeg smilte provokerende til Kurt.

"Hvor tit snakker I lige?" spurgte Kurt jaloux.

Blaine nåede ikke at svare, før de andre sendte ham et blik, der sagde at han skulle holde sin mund.

"Også ville jeg da lige ønske jer held og lykke til Regionals. Og fortælle at jeres Michael idé er dårlig." sagde jeg.

"Og hvorfor er den så det?" Spurgte hende Berry tøsen.

"Fordi vi laver Michael til Regionals. Sagen er den at Warblers har trukket første position til Regionals, og når I så optræder med Michael efter os, så ser det ud som I har stjålet vores idé. Jeg er kaptajn for The Warblers nu, og jeg er træt af at spille sød." sagde jeg med bestemt tone.

"Har du nogensinde været sød?" spurgte Kurt med en skarp tone af ironi.

"Hej Kurt, jeg genkendte dig slet ikke, du har jo drenge tøj på i dag." svarede jeg tilbage.

Der fik jeg øje på den sexede latina, der rejste sig og begyndte at pege fingre af mig.

"Okay Twink. Jeg tror det er på tide at vise dig en lille smule af Lima Heights gæstfrihed." snerrede hun ad mig.

Jeg følte en form for tilfredsstillelse af hendes trusler.

"Medmindre du vil besøge dine slægtninge i fængslet, så er det nok ikke den bedste idé. Ser du, min far er det man kalder en statsadvokat. Men hvis du vil sende dem en pinãta, så skal han nok sørge for at den når frem." svarede jeg hende med et selv tilfredst smil.

Alle sad og kiggede måbende på mig, hvilket gav mig endnu større tilfredsstillelse. Jeg smilte provokerende til både Blaine og Santana, før jeg vendte mig om og gik med Jeff ud mod bilen. Jeg havde en underlig følelse indeni. Hende Santana havde truet mig, og det var der ikke mange der turde, og selvom hun var sexet, så afskyede jeg hende. Ligesom resten af taberne fra McKinley.


	7. Kampen om MJ

_Santanas SP._

Alle var helt oppe at køre, da vi mandag samledes til træning. Tina fablede løs om at klage til et eller andet kor nævn, fordi Warblers havde stjålet Michael Jackson idéen. Jeg satte mig på bagerste række med Brittany. Blaine prøvede at redde den skade han havde lavet, ved at fortælle Dalton fyren om vores Michael planer. Puck fornærmede ham og Finn forsvarede ham. Der var totalt kaos.

Jeg sad bare og holdt Brittany i hånden og lod mine tanker vandre, da Mr. Schue begyndte at snakke. Ham Dalton fyren måtte være Sebastian, han havde hilst på Blaine, og fornærmet Kurt. Han var provokerende og klam. Men der var et eller andet, jeg ikke kunne beskrive. Han havde lukket munden på mig. Han var den første nogensinde, der havde svaret igen på mine trusler, uden at virke skræmt. Det krævede noget af en bitch at svare mig igen. Jeg hadede ham. Han havde stjålet vores MJ idé. Og det skulle ikke gå ustraffet hen. Da jeg vendte tilbage til virkeligheden, opdagede jeg ordet på tavlen.

"WWMJD? What would Michael Jackson do?"

Jeg tænkte kun én ting.

"Han ville tage kampen op på gaden" sagde Blaine.

Det var præcis hvad jeg tænkte. Blaine og jeg var ens på så mange punkter og så alligevel ikke.

Vi afsluttede timen, og Blaine og jeg mødtes på biblioteket for at aftale hvordan vi skulle vinde MJ idéen tilbage. Blaine foreslog at vi skulle lave en duel mod dem i parkeringskælderen under centeret. Jeg kunne lide idéen, men hvad skulle vi finde på, der faldt til vores fordel.

"Bad!" sagde vi begge i kor.

Det var derfor jeg elskede at være sammen med Blaine. Han greb sin telefon og sendte Warblerne en besked.

"Mød os under centeret kl. 15 til kampen om MJ."

Vi mødtes med de andre, og satte dem ind i tingene. Vi fandt nogle hættetrøjer fra drengenes omklædningsrum og tog af sted mod centeret.

I kælderen under centret var der fugtigt og koldt. Blaine og jeg stod klar til at møde Warblerne, mens de andre stod gemt længere nede i kælderen. Der gik ikke et øjeblik før Warblerne kom marcherende ned mod os. Blaine og jeg stod ved siden af hinanden og trak hætterne af vores hoveder, og der stod han. Sebastian. Jeg så ikke andre end ham, det var ham der havde udfordret mig. Det var ham der havde mit fokus.

"Så er vi her" sagde Sebastian med en frygtelig arrogance.

"Vi skal have afsluttet nogle ting. Vi vil begge lave MJ til Regionals, men kun en af os kan. Vi vil have en Jackson fight off." sagde Blaine.

"Bare jer to, eller hvad? Tror I, at I er så seje? Lærer I det på jeres lille kommune skole." grinede Sebastian.

"Lad os nu se hvem der smartest." svarede Blaine bestemt.

Jeg rakte armen i vejret og knipsede, og frem trådte resten af vores gruppe. Der gik et split sekund før Warblerne begyndte deres acapella pis, og sangen rullede.

Artie begyndte at synge, mens vi dansede frem mod dem. Dans var helt sikkert vores fordel. Jeg anede en kæmpe provokation hos Sebastian og han gik målrettet mod Artie, da en af de andre Warbler stoppede ham, og hev ham tilbage. Jeg begyndte at synge omkvædet og vi dansede vores røve i laser, over mod dem. De var ikke dårlige dansere, men vores koreografi var væsentlig mere kreativ.

Warblerne fik samlet os i en lille gruppe, og de dannede en cirkel rundt om os. Jeg kiggede rundt på de andre, Berry og Tina så nervøse ud. Artie sang videre og vi fik kæmpet os ud, og jeg gik målrettet mod Sebastian. Puck sloges nærmest med den ene Warbler. Jeg nærmede mig Sebastian, og slog ud efter ham. Han undveg og vi gik rundt om hinanden. Jeg afskyede ham helt vildt. Jeg sang af mine lungers fulde kraft, og vi samledes igen i hver vores lejr, og nærmede os afslutningen på sangen.

Vi svingede rundt, for at gøre klar til vores slutposition, og sangen sluttede. Sebastian vendte sig om og kastede noget. Og inden vi anede noget, lå Blaine på jorden og vred sig i smerte. Sebastian havde kastet en slushie, og ramt ham i ansigtet. Alle stod i chok. Jeg kiggede på Sebastian mens alle andre stormede ned til Blaine. Han så chokeret ud. Den lille forkælede møgunge. Det her skulle Sebastian ikke slippe godt fra.


	8. Planen

Vi sad alle stille og utålmodige i kor lokalet. Kurt var med Blaine på skadestuen. Jeg sad med Brittany og holdte hendes hånd. Der var en trykket stemning, måske var det ikke det smarteste vi havde gjort. Men vi havde jo ingen anelse om, at Warblerne ville trække det her over på et kriminelt spor.

Jeg tænkte på Sebastian, hvor intens vores øjenkontakt havde været, da vi gik rundt om hinanden. Hvor provokerende han havde smilet af mig, da jeg havde slået ud efter ham. Hvor ville jeg ønske, at jeg havde ramt ham, så jeg kunne lave en fejl, i hans perfekte ansigt. Nej, grimme ansigt. Helt sikkert, grimme ansigt. Jeg blev afbrudt mine tanker, af de andre der for op, da Kurt trådte ind i lokalet.

"Okay, øhm, lægen siger at det er hans højre øje, der en dyb ridse og han skal have en operation." sagde Kurt nedtrykt.

"Så er det nok, nu skal jeg vise det kriminelle jordegern, hvordan man gør tingene i Lima Heights" fik jeg sagt bestemt, og for mod døren.

Kurt stoppede mig, og de andre kiggede underligt på ham. For en gangs skyld var min vrede berettiget.

"Jeg har lyst til at skade ham, det har jeg. Men jeg har for længe kæmpet mod mobning og vold på denne skole, så vi bliver nødt til at tage den pæne vej." Sagde Kurt frustreret.

De andre kiggede rundt på hinanden og forventede jeg sagde Kurt imod. Men Kurt havde ret, vi blev nødt til at finde på noget andet, som vi ikke kunne blive knaldet for.

Vi sad længe og diskuterede hvordan vi kunne få ram på Sebastian, og som tiden gik, blev vi færre og færre tilbage i lokalet. Folk gik hjem, jeg kunne godt forstå dem, men jeg nægtede at give op før jeg havde hævnet Blaine. Artie og jeg sad til sidst tilbage og snakkede.

"Jeg er træt af, at synge om alting. Jeg vil skade dem, ligesom de har skadet os." sagde Artie vredt.

Jeg forstod ham, men hvad skulle krøblingen kunne gøre ved Sebastian? Det slog mig pludseligt, at vi ikke kunne skade ham fysisk, uden det ville få konsekvenser for os. Så vi skulle have ham til at indrømme, at han havde skadet Blaine og puttet noget i den slushie.

"Hør hjulben, skaf mig sådan en båndoptager, så får jeg Sebastian til at indrømme det. Jeg skal have den i morgen inden kl. 12." sagde jeg til Artie, og forlod rummet.

Den aften tænkte jeg ikke på andet, end hvordan jeg skulle få den tilståelse ud af Sebastian. Og hvordan skulle jeg mødes med ham? Min computer begyndte at sige lyde. Det var et opkald på skype fra Brittany, jeg svarede og så straks hendes søde, uskyldige ansigt.

"Santana?" sagde hun trist.

"Hvad er der Brit?" svarede jeg nervøst.

Jeg blev et øjeblik bange for, at hun ville forlade mig.

"Tror du Blaine bliver okay igen?" spurgte hun mig trist.

"Selvfølgelig gør han det" sagde jeg opmuntrende.

Jeg havde selv problemer med at tro det, men han skulle blive okay igen.

"Vil du ikke love mig, at du ikke gør noget dumt?" spurgte hun mig igen.

"Hvad mener du Brit?"

Havde hun gennemskuet, at jeg ville tage til Dalton i morgen?

"Du var så vred i dag, og du var lige ved at tage til Dalton og flippe ud. Vil du ikke godt love mig, at du ikke gør noget dumt? Jeg vil ikke have der sker dig noget, ligesom det der skete med Blaine." sagde hun med glasagtige øjne.

Jeg ville ikke lyve for hende, men i denne situation blev jeg nødt til det. Jeg kunne ikke lade Sebastian slippe af sted med, at skade Blaine.

"Jo selvfølgelig Brit. Jeg må smutte, vi skal spise. Jeg elsker dig." svarede jeg hurtigt.

Jeg skulle ikke spise, jeg ville bare ikke have, at hun gennemskuede min løgn. Jeg ville tage til Dalton, og jeg ville sørge for at Sebastian tilstod, uanset hvad det tog.

Jeg gik på facebook og tjekkede Blaines side. Den var fuld af "God bedring" og "Jeg elsker dig" beskeder. Jeg gennemgik hans venner og fandt ham endelig. Sebastian Smythe. Hans navn stank af overklasse og arrogance, ligesom han gjorde. Jeg sad et øjeblik og overvejede om jeg skulle skrive til ham eller ej.

"Hey Twink. I morgen kl. 12. på Dalton."

Jeg trykkede send, og vendte tilbage til min egen facebook side. Billedet af mig og Brittany fik mig til at smile. Og nu fik jeg dårlig samvittighed over, at have løjet for hende. Jeg tog mig til hovedet og prøvede ihærdigt, at lukke af for den dårlige samvittighed, der var ved at æde mig op indefra. Jeg kiggede op og skulle til at lukke ned for computeren, da jeg fik en besked tilbage.

"Skal jeg være bange? Nå nej, I er jo bare kommuneskole børn. Dalton øvelokale, jeg venter spændt." skrev han tilbage.

Jeg kunne nærmest se hans klamme smørrede smil igennem beskeden. Jeg lukkede computeren og gik i seng.


	9. Hævnens time

_Sebastians SP_

Jeg havde startet morgenen med at gøre mig klar til formiddagens timer. Jeg havde en underlig følelse inden i. Inderst inde fortrød jeg, at jeg havde ramt Blaine. Det var ikke ham den slushie var tilegnet. Men som den kujon, Kurt var, havde han flyttet sig, så jeg havde ramt Blaine i stedet. Hvis Blaine var vred, var den vrede mere berettiget Kurt end mig. Kurt skulle have taget den for ham.

De andre havde snakket i krogene siden i går, og rygtet gik nu på, at jeg med vilje, havde ramt Blaine. De skulle bare vide. Blaine var smuk, selvfølgelig ville jeg ikke ødelægge hans ansigt. Jeg havde ikke følt behov for at forklare, overfor de andre. Var de i tvivl om mine metoder, så kunne de komme til mig og spørge mig.

De første timer gik uendeligt langsomt. Jeg glædede mig til at se hvad latinaen havde tænkt sig at stille op. Jeg var godt klar over hun havde en tendens til at tale et fysisk sprog, men det ville hun ikke turde, efter min trussel på Lima Bean. Det kunne godt være min far havde svigtet mig, men han ville få hende anholdt, hvis hun prøvede på at røre en fra Smythe familien. Jeg fortalte Jeff at dem fra McKinley ville mødes med os igen, og at jeg ikke vidste hvad de ville denne gang.

"Måske vil de have hævn over Blaine." sagde Jeff, som om han kunne lide tanken.

Vi fortalte de andre hvad der ville ske, når vi gik mod øvelokalet kl. 12. De virkede ikke begejstrede for hvad der skulle ske.

"Vi skulle aldrig have taget den slushie med." sagde Trent svagt.

"Vil du vinde Regionals eller ej? Vi må da vise de McKinley tabere hvem der er bedst." svarede Jeff ham.

Jeg blev irriteret over, at de tvivlede på mine metoder. Jeg skulle nok gøre alt, hvad der stod i min magt, for at vinde Regionals.

Vi gik samlet mod øvelokalet da klokken nærmere sig tolv. Jeg følte mig utrolig sikker i min sag, da vi sammen gik ind i øvelokalet, hvor cellospillerne var ved at pakke sammen, efter deres øve session. Jeg lod blikket glide over alle de tomme stole i lokalet, da døren i den anden ende af salen gik op. Der var hun, Santana, og alene. Jeg forstod ikke helt hvad der foregik, hvorfor ville hun komme alene?

"Hey Andrew McCarthy, har du hørt at Blaine måske mister et øje? Den Blaine der var bedste venner med jer for få måneder siden." Sagde hun skarpt, mens hun gik over mod os.

Jeg havde svært ved at fokusere på hendes ord, mit blik var draget af hendes lange slanke ben, som ikke var skjult af den korte sorte kjole hun havde på. Trent afbrød mine tanker.

"Seriøst? Kommer han til at klare sig?"

"Trent, jeg har styr på det her." svarede jeg ham irriteret.

Trent skulle ikke blande sig i et opgør mellem mig og Santana.

"Det er ærgerligt med Blaine, han var pæn. Han skulle ikke være kommet i vejen, den slushie var tilegnet Kurt." sagde jeg til Santana, som stod og så på mig, med et blik fuld af afsky.

"Det kan godt være du ligner en skurk fra en dårlig high school film fra 80'erne, men bare så du er klar over det. Jeg er klar til at gå helt og aldeles Danny Larusso på din røv." svarede hun mig.

Hun trådte et skridt nærmere og stod så tæt på mig, at jeg kunne fornemme hendes åndedrag mod min hals.

"Indrøm at du puttede noget i den slushie. Hvad var det? Glas, Asfalt? Hva?" sagde hun til mig, mens hun smilte lusket.

"Rød farve." svarede jeg hende arrogant.

"Du er en løgner." snerrede hun af mig.

Jeg kiggede rundt på de andre Warblers. De så chokerede ud.

"Hun tvivler på min ære" sagde jeg smilende.

Jeg ændrede straks mit smil, til et alvorligt udtryk. Jeg hadede når folk satte tvivl omkring min ære. Nok havde jeg provokeret og irriteret mange, men min ære ville altid være det eneste jeg havde tilbage.

"Jeg kræver afklaring på Warbler tradition." sagde jeg til hende, i det jeg sendte hende et alvorligt blik.

"Du vil have en duel? Cello fyre, bliver I lige hængende, jeg får brug for jer." sagde hun med et smørret smil.

"I andre må hellere gå, jeg vil ikke have I ser mig, få en pige til at græde." sagde jeg stolt.

De andre Warblere gik ud fra lokalet. Jeg trådte et skridt nærmere og stod så tæt på hende, at jeg kunne dufte hendes parfume. Hun duftede så godt, men det fik mig blot til at afsky hende endnu mere.

"Lad os nu bare holde det til hvad det er." sagde Santana, da hun gik væk fra mig.

Cellospillerne begyndte at spille introen til MJ's "Smooth Criminal". Hun satte sig på en af de tomme stole, og lagde elegant sit ene ben over det andet. Jeg prøvede ihærdigt på ikke, at stirre åbenlyst. Hun sad og stirrede på mig. Der var noget sensuelt over hendes blik.

Jeg begyndte at synge, og gik over mod hende, jeg gik rundt om den stol hun sad på, og lænede mig ned og sang ind mod hendes øre. Jeg lod mine arme glide over hendes skuldre, og et nyt udtryk fandt sin plads i hendes øjne. Hvis ikke jeg vidste bedre, ville jeg tro at følelsen af afsky, var blevet erstattet af noget andet.

Jeg smilte til hende, velvidende om at jeg ville eje denne duel. Hun rejste sig og brød ind i sangen, hun gik over mig, strøg mig over maven før hun drejede om mig. Vi gik væk fra hinanden, uden at fjerne blikket. Jeg var hæftet på hendes ansigt, hendes læber. Hun var irriterende sexet.

Vi gik rundt om de tomme stole, og stod igen ansigt til ansigt. Hun strøg sine fingre over mit bryst, før hun gav mig et skub, jeg rettede straks op og kom hende nærmere. Hun vendte sig og gik rundt om den yderste række af stole, jeg betragtede hendes sexede former bevæge sig, før jeg anede, at hun måske var ved at flygte. Jeg fulgte efter hende. Vi stod igen helt tæt, før hun ramte nogle høje toner i sangen, der et øjeblik sendte mig væk fra virkeligheden. Der var noget særligt over hendes stemme. Hun gik helt tæt på den ene cellospiller, og strøg ham over hans skuldre, jeg kunne mærke en underlig følelse komme op i mig. Jalousi. Jeg kunne mærke en underlig vrede brede sig i min krop.

Da sangen nærmede sig sin slutning, kom vi automatisk hinanden tættere, for at bevise hvem der var bedst. Hun var god ingen tvivl om det, men jeg var bedst. Da sidste linje af sangen var sunget stod vi ansigt til ansigt. Jeg kunne mærke hendes hurtige vejrtrækning mod min hals. Jeg kiggede på hende, i håb om hun ikke kunne gennemskue mit blik. Alt i luften var så intenst. Ingen havde nogensinde udfordret mig og mine instinkter som hun havde.

"Jeg var bedst." sagde hun ihærdigt.

"Du var ikke engang tæt på." svarede jeg hende, da jeg drejede om for at gå.

Jeg skulle ud herfra, før der skete ting, jeg ikke længere kunne kontrollere. Det var Santana, min ærkefjende fra en åndssvag kommuneskole. Jeg nærmere mig døren, da jeg kunne høre hende bag mig.

"Hvad puttede du i den slushie?" råbte hun af mig.

Jeg kunne ikke klare denne fristende leg med skæbnen, og sukkede dybt. Jeg skulle ud nu.

"Groft salt. Men det er okay." Sukkede jeg.

"Hvorfor er det okay? Jeg fortalte dig lige, at Blaine skulle opereres." Råbte hun af mig.

"Fordi du ikke siger det til nogen." Sagde jeg til hende, da jeg trådte så tæt på hende, at vores ansigter var få centimeter fra hinanden.

Alt i dette lokale stank af sex, og jeg kunne ikke modstå det længere.


	10. Ingen vej tilbage

_Santanas SP._

Hvad var der galt med mig? Her stod jeg ansigt til ansigt med den klammeste kriminelle jeg kendte, og jeg er fuldt tændt på ham. Hans grønne øjne stirrede på mig, hvorfor lagde jeg dog også op til noget, jeg ikke kunne håndtere. Jeg kunne ikke styre det. Hans arrogance tiltalte mig, og hans åndedrag sendte signaler til min krop jeg aldrig før havde oplevet.

Jeg kiggede på hans læber, der var et eller andet over ham. Der gik ikke et splitsekund før hans læber var mod mine, jeg tror jeg gjorde en svag modstand, før jeg gav efter for min lyst. Jeg ville have ham. Jeg tog fat om hans nakke og pressede hans hoved tættere mod mit. Vi kyssede intenst, før hans tunge fandt vej ind mellem mine læber, og jeg gav ham lov. Han tog fat om min røv og inden jeg anede uråd, løftede han mig op, og pressede mig op ad den nærmeste væg. Jeg mærkede hans hænder mod mine lår, der var ingen tvivl om, at han trænede. Hans faste greb og hans grove kys, gjorde ikke min lyst mindre. Hans hårde måde at behandle mig på gjorde mig vild.

Han satte mig ned, da jeg begyndte at åbne hans blazer. Han hev op i min kjole, man kunne nu se både lår, hofter og noget af min mave. Han rørte mig, som om han ikke ville overleve ellers. Han kyssede min hals og tog om mine bryster.

Jeg fik endelig hevet hans blazer af og rev hans t-shirt af ham, han havde mavemuskler, som jeg aldrig før havde set magen til. Hvordan kunne man være så afskyelig og så sexet på samme tid.

Han løftede mig op og bar mig over mod stolene, han satte sig og lod mig glide ned oven på ham. Han kyssede mig og tog fat i min nakke, så jeg ikke kunne komme væk fra ham. Jeg ville ikke væk fra ham. Jeg gned mig op af ham, jeg kunne ikke styre min lyst mere.

Han fangede hurtigt mine signaler, og løftede mig op, for at ligge mig ned på gulvet. Han smed sit tøj, jeg kunne ikke lade være med at betragte hver eneste bevægelse han lavede. Han kravlede ned over mig, hev mine g-streng af, og lagde sig over mig. Jeg kunne mærke hans vægt over mig, jeg kyssede ham, førte mine fingre gennem hans hår og holdte ham tæt ind til mig.

Før jeg vidste af det, var han inden i mig. Jeg var i en helt anden verden. Han greb fast om mine lår, om rullede mig rundt, så jeg nu sad oven på ham. Han havde frit udsyn til min krop, som jeg sad ovenpå ham. Jeg fik kigget ham i øjnene, og jeg blev pludselig ramt af en følelse jeg ikke kunne genkende. Jeg bukkede mig ned over ham, og kyssede ham på halsen, fandt hans øreflip og bed ham blidt. Små støn undslap hans læber, og jeg smilte. Han greb om min nakke og kyssede mig. Jeg kyssede ham intenst, og som hans tunge fandt vej inden gennem mine læber, løb orgasmen fra vores akt, igennem min krop. Jeg var i en anden verden, da han skubbede mig af ham. Det var først da jeg lå ved siden af ham, at det gik op for mig, at han var kommet.

Vi lå et øjeblik og fik vejret. Han rejste og begyndte at tage sit tøj på igen. Han sagde ikke noget. Jeg følte et øjeblik at han havde udnyttet mig, og jeg blev ramt af vrede og afsky.

"Som jeg sagde, du siger det ikke til nogen. For uanset hvor meget du gerne vil fortælle om mig, og om hvor fantastisk sex jeg gav dig, så bør jeg vil ikke minde dig om din lille kæreste og om hvor meget det vil såre hende." sagde han, og kiggede på mig.

Han rettede sin blazer, og gik mod udgangen.

"Hør Twink, du skal ikke blande Brittany ind i det her. Nok er du forelsket i mig, men jeg går ikke fra hende. Jeg vil aldrig have dig. " Snerrede jeg af ham.

"Forelsket? Det var ren fornøjelse. Men se nu ikke så skuffet ud, jeg ved hvor svært det er, at forelske sig i en man ikke kan få." sagde han til mig, med den arrogance jeg ikke kunne fordrage.

"Jeg ville aldrig få følelser for dig. Desuden er jeg lesbisk."

"Du er præcis ligeså meget homoseksuel som jeg er. Men lad os nu se hvordan tingene ser ud, når du er ensom næste gang. Så kan du jo ringe til mig." svarede han.

Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Han havde ret. Hvor lesbisk kunne jeg lige være, når jeg uden at tøve, var sammen med den arrogante overklasse bøsse?

Jeg blev med ét ramt af dårlig samvittighed. Jeg havde været Brittany utro.

"Nok er du den smarteste og klammeste kriminelle jeg kender, men du får mig aldrig til at indrømme, hvad der lige er sket." råbte jeg af ham.

Jeg rejste mig og rettede min kjole på plads, da det slog mig, jeg havde vores affære på bånd. Jeg havde både hans tilståelse og vores hede sex på bånd. Det bånd jeg havde tapet fast under mit bryst, for at få hans tilståelse som bevis.

"Om du indrømmer det eller ej, så nød du det ligeså meget som jeg gjorde." sagde han, mens han stirrede på mig.

Jeg følte mig pludselig enormt utilpas, og sendte ham det sidste blik af afsky, jeg havde tilbage, inden jeg gik.

Det værste var, at udover jeg havde haft sex med Sebastian, så havde jeg ikke tænkt på hverken Brittany eller Blaine da jeg gjorde det. Jeg havde gjort det, fordi jeg ville. Jeg kunne mærke mine tårer presse sig på. Jeg løb over til min bil, og kørte så hurtigt jeg kunne hjem. Da jeg ramte mit værelse, kunne jeg ikke holde tårerne tilbage længere. Denne blandede følelse af afsky, lyst, begær, vrede og nydelse var for meget. Hvad havde jeg dog rodet mig ud i?


	11. Udfordringen

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg nåede kun tilbage på gangen mod mit værelse, da jeg hørte de andre storme efter mig.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte Trent nysgerrigt.

Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Jeg rettede på mit hår, i håb om at det ikke så for rodet ud. Jeg kunne ikke overskue alt det drama, som denne situation ville medbringe. Jeg vendte mig og mødte deres nysgerrige blikke.

"Jeg går ud fra, at denne MJ diskussion er slut nu. Og det bad jeg Santana om at fortælle hendes små kor tabere." svarede jeg koldt.

"Jamen skal vi så lave MJ eller hvad?" spurgte Nick.

Jeg kunne mærke en dyb irritation var på vej, da jeg sukkede dybt.

"Hør nu, jeg forklarede den lille tøjte at MJ ikke hørte til blandt tabere, også er den ikke længere."

De så ud til at godtage min forklaring, da jeg fortsatte turen mod mit værelse. Da jeg nærmere mig, kunne jeg høre nogen bag mig. Inden jeg vendte mig om, forberedte jeg mig på endnu en konfrontation.

"Sebastian, er du okay?" spurgt Jeff forpustet.

Jeg vendte mig og kiggede på ham, han må have løbet hele vejen efter mig.

"Ja, jeg har det fint." svarede jeg utroværdigt.

Jeg håbede at han ikke kunne læse mig. Jeg havde brug for at være alene nu. Han kiggede på mig og skulle til at sige et eller andet, da min telefon ringede. Jeg kiggede på den, og gav Jeff et blik, der sagde, at jeg måtte tage dette opkald. Han vendte sig og gik ned af gangen, før jeg drejede om og gik ind på værelset og svarede.

"Sebastian, det er din far."

"Hvad vil du?" svarede jeg ham koldt.

Jeg var overrasket over, at han overhovedet kunne huske mit telefon nummer.

"Jeg tænkte på at tage hen og besøge din mor, også tænkte jeg på om du ville med?" sagde han.

"Du har ikke besøgt hende i flere år, hvorfor vil du dog besøge hende nu?"

"Jeg ville gerne tale med dig."

"Du vil tale med mig? Og det kan du ikke gøre uden at vi besøger mor. Du er fandeme sørgelig. Hvis du vil tale med mig, må du se at tage dig sammen, og blive den far jeg aldrig har haft." svarede jeg ham koldt.

Jeg lagde på inden han nåede at sige noget. Jeg hadede ham. Jeg hadede ham næsten lige så meget som jeg hadede mig selv lige nu. Hvad havde jeg gjort? Jeg havde sagt til de andre, jeg nok skulle sørge for, at vi fik rettigheden til MJ til Regionals. Men vi havde ikke fået MJ endnu. Det var ikke slut.

Jeg gik rundt på mit værelse og prøvede ihærdigt, at finde på noget genialt. Jeg gik over til mit skab og greb den første og bedste flaske, jeg skruede låget af og vendte bunden i vejret på den direkte ned i min hals. Jeg satte flasken fra mig og tog min blazer af. Jeg kørte en hånd over min hals og om i nakken. Jeg kunne stadig fornemme hendes berøringer. Hun havde rørt mig, som jeg aldrig var blevet rørt før. Hun havde fået mig til at føle ting, jeg aldrig havde følt før. Hvorfor var hun dog også den hun var? Satana Lopez, arrogant bitch, pisse sexet og forbudt område.

Jeg lagde mig på min seng og kom i tanke om det blik hun havde sendt mig inden hun forlod salen. Jeg havde ikke haft lyst til at rejse mig fra hende, jeg havde mest lyst til at blive liggende og mærke hende tæt på mig. Men det var forkert. Jeg måtte ikke føle noget, og havde derfor også tvunget mig selv til ikke at føle eller tænke, og bare gå. Jeg måtte passe på mit rygte. Jeg kunne ikke blive blød nu.

Jeg fandt min computer frem og fandt hendes facebook besked fra aftenen i forvejen. Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg ville skrive, men jeg ville provokere hende. Hun måtte ikke vide, at jeg havde følt noget. Jeg kiggede på billedet af hende og den blonde cheerleader. Hendes mørke brune øjne havde et glimt af lykke. Var hun virkelig lykkelig med hende? Jeg smilte for mig selv, da det slog mig, at hun ikke kunne være lykkelig. Hun havde brugt hele formiddagen på at have sex med mig, så hvor lykkelig kunne hun være. Det gav mig en form for tilfredsstillelse at vide, at hun var faldet for mig.

"Hvad så Sha-Queer-A? Er du ensom i aften?"

Jeg trykkede send, og smilte for mig selv da jeg fandt min flaske frem igen. Hvad drak jeg egentlig? Jeg drejede flasken og begyndte at kigge på mærkaten. Det var en ældre rødvin fra en lille provinsby i syd Frankrig. Min far havde taget den med hjem, efter en forretningsrejse. Jeg havde "lånt" den, da jeg pakkede mine ting og flyttede her til Dalton. Jeg kiggede op også at hun havde svaret på min besked. Jeg smilte.

"Hør Twink, uanset hvor meget du drømmer om det, så falder jeg ikke for dig. Og jeg vil aldrig blive så ensom, at jeg vil komme til dig. Så sørgelig bliver jeg aldrig."

Jeg grinte for mig selv, hun var uden tvivl lige så meget en bitch som jeg var. Og ligesom jeg var fornærmelser hendes speciale.

"Vi kan jo lave en lille udfordring. Vi kan have sex hver gang en af os beder om det, og den første der indblander følelser i det, skal indrømme på facebook og twitter at have følelser for personen. Jeg forstår godt hvis du ikke tør."

Jeg smilte for mig selv, ved tanken om hendes nøgne krop mod min. Selvom det var en farlig leg, håbede jeg et sted dybt inde, at hun ville tage imod udfordringen. For jeg ville have hende.

"Aftale. Du har tabt Smythe. "

Jeg grinte højt denne gang. Hun var så provokerende, men fræk på en ubeskrivelig måde.

"Men ingen må vide noget! Og jeg går helt Lima Heights på dig, hvis nogen finder ud af noget!" skrev hun kort tid efter.

Jeg overvejede situationen lidt. Hun havde ret. De andre Warblers skulle ikke vide, at jeg rodede rundt med en McKinley tøs. Og hvad ville det ikke gøre ved mit rygte på Scandals?

"Aftale. I morgen kl. 15. under centret. " skrev jeg til hende.

Jeg måtte have hende igen hurtigst muligt.

"Savner du mig allerede så meget Twink?"

Jeg kunne se hendes smørrede smil gennem beskeden. Jeg svarede ikke. Hun kunne få igen i morgen, når jeg havde hende under min magt igen.


	12. Overrasket

_Santanas SP._

Jeg var stået tidligt op, jeg ville løbe en tur, for at glemme hvad jeg havde gjort. Jeg havde lidt af kronisk dårlig samvittighed siden, jeg havde været sammen med ham. Jeg havde taget båndet med hans tilståelse og vores sex, og lagt i en kuvert med en lille seddel.

"Hey Javier. Jeg har rodet mig ud i problemer, og håber du kan hjælpe mig. Jeg skal have redigeret denne optagelse, og skal kun bruge den bid, hvor der bliver sagt, at der er groft salt i en slushie. Hils moster Juanita. Santana."

Jeg håbede at min nørdede fætter, kunne redde min røv med den optagelse. Der var ingen der måtte finde ud af hvad jeg havde lavet med Sebastian. Jeg havde kuverten med og løb forbi posthuset, for at poste brevet. Alt hvad jeg foretog mig kunne jeg ikke gøre uden, at jeg tænkte på Sebastian. Hvordan han havde kysset mig, rørt mig, taget mig. Og vores aftale. Jeg skulle ikke være den der faldt for ham. Og han havde indledt det hele i går, han havde kysset mig. Jeg havde jo så godt som vundet.

På min vej tilbage kørte Puck forbi i hans bil, han spurgte om jeg ville køre med til skole. Jeg gad ikke rigtigt være sammen med nogen lige nu, men jeg slap for at løbe til skole. Jeg hoppede ind ved siden af ham. Han smilte til mig. Det var det smil han plejede at sende folk, når han kunne lide dem, og var alene med dem. Problemet med Puck var, at han havde et alt for stort behov, for at virke hård udadtil. Han var en rigtig sød fyr, men hans offentlige attitude var frygtelig.

"Du er så stille her til morgen. Hvad skete der på Dalton i går?" spurgte han mig.

Jeg kiggede på ham, jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Jeg havde kendt Puck i mange år, men jeg vidste ikke om jeg skulle fortælle ham, hvad der virkelig skete. Han hadede trods alt også Sebastian.

"Jeg fik tilståelsen, men kvaliteten af optagelsen var så dårlig, at jeg har sendt den til min fætter. Han kan fikse det." svarede jeg.

Puck blev begejstret og snakkede løs om hævn og fængsel til bøsserøvene på Dalton. Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet. Hvor længe kunne jeg trække denne løgn? Jeg måtte passe på.

Timerne gik langsomt, og da vi endelig havde frokost, kunne jeg ikke vente med at se Brittany. Hun sad ved et bord nede ved vinduet sammen med Artie. Jeg kunne mærke en svag følelse af jalousi. De grinte da jeg kom over og satte mig ved siden af Brittany. Jeg kyssede hende på kinden og sendte Artie et skarpt blik. Brittany fortalte et eller andet om Lord Tubbington og noget morgenmad. Jeg hørte ikke helt efter, jeg tænkte på den udfordring jeg havde taget op med Sebastian. Jeg blev afbrudt af min telefon der vibrerede, jeg kiggede på nummeret. Det var ikke et jeg kendte.

"Kan du vente helt til kl. 15?" stod der.

Jeg var ikke i tvivl om hvem det var.

"Hvor har du mit nummer fra Twink?" skrev jeg tilbage.

Brittany kiggede på mig, jeg fangede hendes blik, og lagde min telefon væk.

"Vil du hjælpe mig med at lære Lord Tubbington at springe over et vandbad efter skole?" spurgte hun mig, på den uskyldige måde, som kun hun kunne.

Jeg fik endnu en besked. Jeg kiggede på Brittany og smilte sødt til hende.

"Det kan jeg desværre ikke Brit. Jeg skal hjælpe min mor med at rydde op i køkkenet." løj jeg.

Jeg tog min telefon og læste hans svar.

"Jeg fik det af Jeff, som fik det af Blaine. Man skulle ellers tro at dine venner, ville beskytte dig mod potentielle farer."

Jeg nåede ikke at svare, da min opmærksomhed blev draget til Brittany der lavede en aftale med Artie. Jeg rejste mig og undskyldte, at jeg ville komme for sent til time. Jeg kunne ikke klare at se hende og Artie smile til hinanden. Jeg gik ned til mit skab, greb min taske og gik ud mod min bil.

Jeg nåede ikke halvt over parkeringspladsen, da nogle greb fat i mig og hev mig med om bag containerne. Jeg nåede ikke engang at skrige eller gøre modstand, før jeg blev sluppet igen. Det var ham. Men klokken var jo ikke tre endnu.

"Hvad fanden laver du? Nogen kunne jo have set os!" råbte jeg af ham.

"Hvis du ikke vil opdages, så skal du nok ikke råbe. Jeg synes centret er en dårlig idé." svarede han koldt.

Var han allerede ved at bakke ud af vores aftale? Jeg kunne mærke en form for skuffelse trænge sig på. Vent! Havde jeg glædet mig til at få ham igen? Nej, det kunne jeg ikke have. Jeg hadede ham.

"Nu går jeg ned til min bil og kører, også følger du efter mig." sagde han med en bestemt tone.

Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige, men nikkede bare. Han gik af sted og jeg kravlede ind i min bil og kørte efter ham. Hvorfor havde han den kontrol over mig?

Jeg fulgte hans sorte volvo tæt. Vi kørte længere og længere væk fra det Lima jeg kendte. Husene blev større og vejene blev bredere. Jeg var godt klar over, at han var fra overklassen, men jeg havde ingen anelse om, at han var fra allerøverst oppe. Han drejede op mod et af de største huse på den store villavej. Jeg fulgte efter. Han stoppede foran hoveddøren, og steg ud. Han kiggede på mig, og jeg slukkede min bil og steg ud.

"Jeg falder ikke for penge Smythe." sagde jeg med et provokerende smil.

"Og jeg falder ikke for kriminelle middelklasse tøser." svarede han arrogant igen.

Jeg grinte hånligt da han guidede mig indenfor i den store villa. Jeg blev med ét målløs, da jeg så den store entré vi trådte ind i. Den store marmor trappe, i midten af gangen, skinnede smukt. Der hang store flotte malerier på væggene, og stod gamle antikke træmøbler over alt. Sebastian stod bag mig, og han tog min jakke af mig. Hvad skulle alt det gentlemans pis til for? Jeg lod mit forsvar falde for en stund.

"Bor du virkelig her?" spurgte jeg, uden at lyde alt for imponeret.

"Det kan godt være, at kriminelle som dig, plejer at bryde ind alle vegne, men det gør jeg altså ikke." svarede han provokerende.

Han hev mig ind til sig, og kyssede mig i nakken. Han havde sine arme viklet om mig, og jeg rakte bagud, for at få fat i ham. Han tog fat om mine bryster og klemte til. Et svagt støn undslap mine læber. Han tog voldsomt fat i mig og drejede mig rundt. Jeg stod nu ansigt til ansigt med ham igen. Luften var ligeså intens som første gang. Han angreb mine læber med sine, og tog et fast greb om min røv. Jeg viklede min fingre ind i hans hår, da han løftede mig op. Jeg kiggede på ham, og hans øjne skreg af lyst. Han bar mig op ad den store trappe og ind i det, der måtte være hans soveværelse. Det var ret beskedent i forhold til det indtryk entréen havde givet mig. Han lagde mig ned på hans store dobbeltseng, og kravlede ind over mig. Jeg kiggede på ham og overgav mig. Jeg var hans fuldt ud.


	13. Sandheden

_Sebastians SP_

Jeg faldt om på ryggen ved siden af hende, og prøvede at få en normal vejrtrækning tilbage. Jeg havde mærket en anden side af hende. Hun havde fjernet sine parader, da vi trådte ind i vores hus. Og selvom hendes fjendtlige attitude tændte mig, så følte jeg mig endnu bedre tilpas med hendes sårbarhed. Jeg kiggede på hende, og glemte alt om, at jeg tilsyneladende skulle hade hende. Hendes lange sort hår, lå spredt over lagnet, og hendes smukke brune hud skinnede af hendes lettere svedige krop. Hun kiggede på mig, og jeg anede et svagt smil over hendes smukke læber. Jeg tror endda at jeg også smilte. Hun satte sig op, greb mit lagen og viklede det om sig. Hun gik over og begyndte at rode i hendes taske. Jeg betragtede hver en bevægelse hun lavede. Hun kiggede ikke på mig, da hun hev mig ud af mine tanker.

"Må jeg ryge herinde?" spurgte hun.

Jeg ville ikke have hun skulle gå ud for at ryge.

"Kun hvis du giver en cigaret." svarede jeg og sendte hende et smil.

"Troede ikke du røg Smythe."

"Troede ikke du var til fyre Lopez." svarede jeg sarkastisk tilbage.

Et alvorligt udtryk ramte hendes ansigt, og hun begyndte at samle sit tøj sammen. Jeg satte mig op og undrede mig over den pludselige travlhed der ramte hende.

"Hvad sker der?" spurgte jeg hende.

Hun skænkede mig ikke et eneste blik, alt mens hun begyndte at klæde sig på igen.

"Hey Santana. Hvor brænder det?"

Hun tog sin jakke og sin jakke og kiggede på mig, da hun åbnede min dør.

"Jeg bliver nødt til at gå." svarede hun koldt.

Jeg nåede ikke at reagere før hun havde lukket min dør, og var på vej ud af huset. Jeg sprang i det nærmeste par jeans, og skyndte over til vinduet for at se hende. Hun var allerede ved at køre ud af indkørslen. Måske var det her det bedste. Jeg ville ikke tabe vores væddemål, og jeg kunne ikke lyve for mig selv mere. Jeg følte ikke længere afsky når jeg så hende. Hun var smuk, elegant, sexet. Hvad var der galt med mig? Jeg var Sebastian Smythe, legenden der aldrig kunne finde på, at have noget med følelser at gøre. Jeg var ikke en eller anden prins charming der pludselig faldt for hvem som helst, og slet ikke en tøs fra McKinley. Men alligevel følte jeg en ærgrelse. Jeg bekymrede mig om hende. Det her skulle blive min undergang.

Jeg klædte mig på, tog mine ting og kørte tilbage til Dalton. Jeg havde lyst til at skrive til hende. Men jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle skrive. Hun havde så pludseligt skiftet udtryk. Jeg kørte hele scenariet igennem mit hoved igen og igen hele vejen tilbage til Dalton. Hvad var der sket? Hvad havde jeg sagt? Havde jeg såret hende? Det kunne jeg umuligt have gjort. Hun hadede mig, og ville ikke lade sine parader falde så meget, at jeg kunne komme så langt ind under huden på hende og såre hende.

Jeg kastede mig på min seng og kiggede på min telefon. Ingen beskeder. Det var en underlig tavshed der var mellem os denne gang.

"Troede ikke du var til fyre." havde jeg sagt til hende.

Den sætning kørte igennem mit hoved igen og igen. Så slog det mig, det eneste jeg ikke havde skænket en tanke på noget tidspunkt, imens vi havde været sammen. Det havde jeg faktisk ikke tænkt over siden vi havde lavet vores lille væddemål. Hun havde en kæreste. Et øjeblik blev jeg ramt af følelsen af jalousi, men rystede det af mig. Jeg ville ikke have hende på den måde. Sebastian Smythe gør sig ikke i følelser. Jeg kiggede igen på min telefon, fandt hendes nummer og skrev til hende. Tavsheden blev alligevel for meget for mig.

"Ked af jeg bragte hende på banen. Var ikke meningen."

Jeg forventede ikke hun ville svare mig. Jeg blev ramt af rastløshed. Hvordan kunne hun have den magt over mig? Hun var en tøs. Helt ærligt, tag dig sammen Sebastian. Min telefon vibrerede.

"En undskyldning? Stort af dig Smythe. Men tror ikke på du ved hvad det vil sige at være ked af noget."

Hun tog fejl. Jeg kunne ikke kende mig selv mere og kun på grund af hende. Selvom jeg ikke havde tænkt mig at tabe vores væddemål, så ville jeg ikke ødelægge noget, der gjorde jeg ikke kunne have hende hos mig.

"Lad os tale sammen i morgen. Hos mig kl. 15."

Jeg ventede utålmodigt og tænkte på hendes krop oven på min. Hun var så smuk. Irriterende sexet og glimtet i hendes mørkebrune øjne var så utroligt. Hun havde kontrol som ingen andre. Hun kunne kontrollere mig og hver eneste bevægelse jeg foretog mig.

"Vi har ikke mere at snakke om Smythe."

Jeg læste hendes besked igen og igen, og for hver gang jeg læste det fik jeg mere og mere ondt i maven. Jeg skulle se hende igen. Jeg skulle i hvert fald have hende til at forstå, at det ikke var meningen at bringe hendes kæreste på banen. Jeg blev et øjeblik ramt at panik, ved at tanken om ikke at have hendes krop igen.

Jeg rejste mig med et spring, greb min jakke og løb ned i dagligstuen. De andre Warblere sad og diskuterede sangvalg til Regionals. For en gangs skyld, kunne jeg ikke være mere ligeglad. Jeg havde kun én ting i tankerne. Hende.

"Jeff. Jeg skal bruge din hjælp!" sagde jeg højt ind i dagligstuen.

Der blev stille da de så det alvorlige udtryk i mit ansigt. Jeg måtte finde på en god historie til senere, når de spurgte hvad der var galt. De måtte ikke vide noget. Jeff sprang op af sofaen og gik med mig ud på gangen. Han kiggede på mig og jeg kunne mærke, at jeg skulle anstrenge mig for ikke at lyde alt for panisk.

"Du skal kontakte Blaine og finde ud af hvornår New Directions øver i morgen. Jeg er ligeglad med hvordan du gør det, jeg skal bare vide det." sagde jeg bestemt.

"Jeg skal se hvad jeg kan gøre." svarede han mig.

Jeg stod stadig i gangen og betragtede Jeff der gik rundt om sig selv længere ned af gangen, mens han snakkede med Blaine. Jeff var en imponerende god løgner. Han kunne få alt til at lyde loyalt. Og jeg ved ikke hvordan han gjorde det. Men jeg vidste pludselig hvor og hvornår jeg skulle se hende igen.

"Vil du fortælle mig om det senere?" spurgte Jeff inden jeg gik.

"Måske i morgen. Tak for hjælpen." svarede jeg, da jeg gik op mod mit værelse.

Det var uden tvivl risikabelt, men jeg kunne ikke afslutte det sådan her. Hun fortjente at vide sandheden. At jeg faktisk ikke ønskede at afslutte vores seksuelle forhold. At jeg ikke ønskede at såre hende. Hvad var der galt med mig? Jeg ville fortælle hende sandheden.


	14. Lettelsen

_Santanas SP._

Jeg kiggede mig i spejlet, og så med det samme resultatet af en meget dårlig nats søvn. Jeg hadede ham, og alligevel kunne jeg ikke få ham ud af mit hoved. Hvordan kunne han tro, at det var okay at bringe min seksualitet ind i det her. Det var en åndssvag leg. Et væddemål. Det var min egen skyld, jeg lod mit forsvar falde et øjeblik, og med det samme ramte han med det perfekte slag. Men ikke mere. Uanset hvor meget han ville hærge mine drømme og tanker, så ville jeg aldrig se hans klamme fjæs igen. Det var slut nu.

Jeg hoppede i min Cheerios uniform, strammede mit hår tilbage i en hestehale. Greb min taske og kørte i skole. Jeg ville gøre det godt igen med Brittany. Jeg havde været en dårlig kæreste siden jeg tog til Dalton. Men ikke mere. Jeg ville ikke fortælle hende noget, for det var slut mellem mig og Sebastian. Men jeg ville fortælle hende, at jeg var ked af, at jeg havde været fraværende.

Jeg mødte Brittany ved hendes skab efter første time. Hun så perfekt ud, som altid. Jeg prøvede ihærdigt at skubbe den dårlige samvittighed ud af mit system, da jeg stod ved siden af hende.

"Hey Brit. Kan vi snakke sammen?" spurgte jeg nervøst.

Hun sagde ikke noget, hun nikkede bare, lukkede sit skab og tog min hånd. Hun førte mig ned af gangen og ind i kor lokalet. Vi satte os ned og hun kiggede på mig, med et blik jeg ikke havde set før.

"Hør Brit, jeg vil gerne undskylde." sagde jeg, men blev afbrudt af hendes søde stemme.

"Santana, det er mig der skal undskylde. Jeg elsker dig så højt, og du er min bedste ven. Men jeg synes vi er bedre til at være veninder, end at være kærester." sagde hun med glasklare øjne.

Jeg forstod ikke hvad det var der foregik. Hvad skulle hun undskylde for? Det var mig der havde været hende utro.

"Jeg har altid sagt til mig selv, at man ikke skal være utro, at man hellere skal gå. Så det er det jeg gør. Jeg er ked af det Santana. Du er min bedste veninde, og vil altid være det. Og jeg elsker dig så højt." sagde hun mens en tåre trillede ned af hendes kind.

Jeg fik en klump i halsen. Havde Brittany været utro, eller vidste hun det med mig og Sebastian?

"Brit... Jeg forstår ikke." prøvede jeg at sige, uden at græde.

"Jeg var sammen med Artie. Han hjalp mig med Lord Tubbington, også skete det bare. Og jeg er blevet forelsket i ham igen."

Jeg nåede ikke at blive vred eller såret. Jeg tror jeg følte en form for lettelse. Brittany var min bedste veninde og jeg kunne fortælle hende alt. Og det ville jeg gøre.

"Brit. Du skal ikke være ked af det. Du har ret. Vi er ikke gode til at være kærester. Men du er min bedste veninde, og jeg elsker dig. Så jeg skal fortælle dig noget." svarede jeg.

Brittany sad med glasklare øjne alt mens jeg fortalte hende om mit uheldige væddemål med Sebastian. Jeg forklarede for hende, at intet af det var for at såre hende. Hun tog min hånd, da jeg fortalte hvor dårlig samvittighed jeg havde haft. Hun sendte mig et smil. Hun var ikke vred, hun forstod mig. Jeg elskede Brittany for alt hvad hun var, så åben og positiv. Hun accepterede mig som jeg var. Da jeg endelig havde fortalt hele historien, trillede en tåre ned af min kind. Hun tørrede den væk og omfavnede mig.

"Du vil altid være den jeg elsker højest." sagde hun ind mod mit øre.

"I lige måde Brit."

Vi fulgtes derefter til næste time hånd i hånd, som vi havde gjort før vi blev kærester. Der var intet forandret. Vi elskede hinanden lige så højt som altid, vi var bare ikke kærester mere. Men bedste veninder, og der var ikke noget bedre end det.

Brittany og jeg var klistret sammen resten af dagen. Det var en lettelse for os begge, at vi ikke længere var forpligtede overfor hinanden. Vi satte os sammen med Quinn og Mercedes og spiste frokost. Mercedes fortalte at hende og Sam havde haft en flirt i sommers, og at han ville mere end det. Jeg blev hevet ud af samtalen, da min telefon vibrerede for tiende gang i dag.

"Ring!"

Jeg ville ikke ringe til ham. Sebastian havde kvajet sig, og desuden så hadede jeg ham. Jeg lagde min telefon væk, og vendte tilbage til virkeligheden. Quinn sendte mig et blik, et øjeblik så det ud som om hun havde ondt af mig. Jeg rystede bare på hovedet og smilte. Det var ikke noget. Det måtte ikke være noget. Han var ligegyldig, og sådan skulle det fortsætte.


	15. Uventet redning

Brittany og jeg fulgtes ad på vej mod kor træning. Vi var allerede bag ud med træningen til Regionals, og en ting var sikkert. Vi skulle vinde over The Warblers. Jeg havde faktisk ikke tænkt på det kriminelle jordegern Sebastian siden frokost. Jeg havde haft for travlt med at være sammen med Brittany.

Gangen var proppet med mennesker. Folk havde fået fri og skulle nu til diverse aktiviteter. Jeg fik øje på Mercedes der stod presset op af sit skab med Sam halvt over hende, og hvis jeg havde hørt ordentlig efter til frokost, så vidste jeg godt, at hun ikke ville have ham hængende over sig.

"Hey fiskemund. Hvad med at du finder et andet akvarium at svømme rundt i?" sagde jeg sarkastisk til Sam.

Han vendte sig om og bakkede lidt væk fra Mercedes. Han blinkede til hende og gik så ned af gangen.

"Tak San." sagde Mercedes taknemmeligt til mig.

Jeg smilte til hende, da min opmærksomhed blev draget af et højt brag. Jeg kiggede ned af gangen og fik øje på Kurt, der lå halvt krøllet sammen nede på gulvet. Jeg kunne mærke en vrede komme frem, som jeg kendte lidt for godt. Over Kurt stod Karofsky, én af de store fyre fra fodbold holdet. Han var truende og råbte ad Kurt der lå og nærmest rystede på gulvet. Braget må have kommet fra Kurt, der blev kastet ind i skabene, ind han gled ned på gulvet.

"Hey Karofsky! Hvis jeg var dig, så ville jeg få din fede røv af sted, inden tante Snixx går helt Lima Heights på dig."

Karofsky kiggede på mig og smilte overlegent. Han skulle bare vide hvad mit alter ego Snixx kunne gøre ved ham.

"Nu er jeg jo ikke typen der slår på piger, men der er også mere mand over dig end så mange andre." svarede han mig.

"Så er du da vidst helt galt på den. For selvom du ikke slår på piger, så har du da ikke lidt så travlt med skræmme Lady Hummel der. Er du forelsket i ham eller hvad?" svarede jeg grinende.

Jeg nåede ikke at reagere før Karofsky havde taget fat i mig og pressede mig hårdt op af skabene. Jeg anede, at der samledes en stor gruppe af mennesker rundt om os. Jeg gik ud fra de bare ventede på, at tante Snixx gik amok. Karofsky havde desværre lidt for godt greb om mig, og pressede sin arm mod min hals. Jeg kunne ikke få vejret.

"Nu er du ikke så stor i munden mere hva? Du er ikke andet end en lille billig luder." hviskede han til mig.

Jeg kunne ikke svare ham, jeg prøvede ihærdigt at koncentrere mig om at trække vejret. Mit syn blev sløret og jeg kunne ane at Karofsky stod og grinte af mig. Med ét slap han sit greb om mig, og jeg faldt til jorden. Brittany var den første over ved mig, og hun løftede mig halvt op i hendes skød. Mit syn kom forsigtigt tilbage, og jeg opdagede at Karofsky ikke havde sluppet mig frivilligt, men var blevet tvunget, da han havde fået et slag i hovedet. Det tog mig et øjeblik at opdage, at den slåskamp Karofsky ihærdigt prøvede at vinde, ikke var med hvem som helst. Der lød et højt smæld, og Karofsky faldt bagover. I et øjeblik blev han liggende. Han kæmpede sig derefter op, sendte mig et vredt blik og haltede ned af gangen.

Brittany holdt om mig, som jeg lå i hendes skød og prøvede at få vejret. En lidt for kendt skikkelse kom over til mig, og dækkede for min udsigt til loftet.

"Hvem fanden tror du, at du er? At vise dig her efter du næsten har gjort Blaine blind." Råbte Kurt af ham.

"Tro mig, jeg kan heller ikke klare lugten af offentlig skole. Men ser du min far har den sag kørende mod McKinley, og bad mig tjekke stedet ud, inden han lukker stedet." svarede han tilbage.

"Og hvad har din lille helteaktion med noget som helst at gøre?" vrissede Kurt tilbage.

"Hvis der er nogle der skal smadre jer Mckinley tabere, så skal det ikke være en eller anden halv fed fodboldspiller. Så vil jeg da have æren personligt." svarede han stolt.

Jeg kiggede på ham da han vendte om og gik. Han havde faktisk reddet min røv. Jeg havde selvfølgelig kunne klare mig selv, hvis ikke Karofsky havde haft det greb på mig. Kurt kom over til mig og kiggede på mig.

"Hvad gik det ud på?" spurgte han mig nysgerrigt.

Hvad skulle jeg svare ham? Jeg vidste det ikke engang selv. Hvad lavede Sebastian her? Hvorfor reddede han mig?

"Han tager vel bare hver en chance der byder sig, for at gøre noget kriminelt." svarede jeg sarkastisk.

"Kriminelle jordegern. Er du okay Santana?" spurgte Kurt, da han rakte sin hånd ud for at hjælpe mig op.

Det var jeg. Jeg var helt okay, og takket være Sebastian.


	16. Afsløringen

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg sukkede dybt, da jeg lukket døren til mit værelse. Folk havde set mig komme Santana til undsætning. Jeg havde heldigvis vores rivalisering at bruge som argument, men det var blevet lidt utroværdigt, da jeg havde sloges med fodbold fjolset. Jeg havde ikke tænkt mig, at jeg skulle have blandet mig. Det var tilfredsstillende for mig, at se Santana svine den store fodbold fyr til. Det tændte mig, at se hende blive vred. Men da han greb fat i hende og hun ikke gjorde modstand, slog det klik for mig. Santana er en bitch, men ikke nok til at man skal skade hende. Takket være min træning kom jeg heldigvis ikke selv noget til, da jeg endte i slåskamp med ham. Normalt ville jeg aldrig bryde ind i mellem to personer der sloges. Men den vrede og afsky jeg havde følt mod ham, da han rørte hende, den var for stor til, at jeg passivt kunne se til.

Jeg smed mit tøj og gik ud på badeværelset. Jeg skulle have et bad for at få tankerne lidt væk. Det var tæt på, at folk havde opfattet hvad der foregik. Og ikke nok med det, så irriterede det mig, at jeg ikke fik snakket med hende. Men det var jo ikke fordi, at jeg kunne forklare hende situationen, som hun lå der, halvt bevidstløs, og med hele McKinley som tilskuere. Jeg lod vandet løbe ned over mit ansigt, og udelukke verden. Det var en rar fornemmelse. Jeg drømte mig tilbage til Paris. Tilbage til den sommer, hvor mor og far og jeg, havde spist frokost på græsset ved Eiffeltårnet. Det var mange år siden. Inden jeg fortalte dem at jeg var homoseksuel, og inden at... Jeg blev afbrudt af min telefon der ringede. Jeg slukkede vandet og viklede det nærmest håndklæde om livet. Jeg fandt min telefon i mine bukser på gulvet. Det var hende.

"Hallo" sagde jeg nervøst.

"Sebastian, jeg ved ikke helt hvad jeg skal sige. Men tak." sagde hun, mindst lige så nervøst.

"Santana, jeg må snakke med dig." sagde jeg hurtigt.

"Jeg kommer hjem til dig klokken otte."

Jeg nåede ikke at sige noget, før hun afbrød forbindelsen. Jeg kiggede på min telefon, måske var det på tide at snakke med nogen om det her. Jeg havde også næsten lovet Jeff at fortælle hvad der foregik. Og efterhånden syntes jeg, at det blev sværere og sværere ikke at snakke med nogen om det her.

"Kom lige op så vi kan snakke." Skrev jeg til ham.

Jeg smed det første og det bedste tøj på, og fandt en rødvin frem. Det her krævede en god rødvin før jeg kunne fortælle Jeff om det her. Jeg nåede kun lige at åbne flasken, da han bankede på døren. Jeg lukkede ham ind og skænkede ham et glas. Han kiggede forvirret på mig. Jeg pegede over på min seng, for at gøre tegn til, at han skulle sætte sig. Jeg satte mig på stolen, i modsatte ende af værelset.

"Kan du huske hende Santana jeg duellerede imod efter uheldet med Blaine?" spurgte jeg.

"Ja, hende latinaen." svarede Jeff med et smil.

"Ja. Jeg har været sammen med hende." sukkede jeg.

Der var stille et øjeblik. Jeff så dybt forvirret ud, som hans kæbe hang nede ved hans knæ.

"Jamen Sebastian, er du ikke bøsse?" spurgte han forvirret.

"Jeg er bi. Jeg har altid set mig selv som bøsse, fordi jeg ikke havde fundet en tøs, der kunne hamle op med mig. Men det kan hun."

"Er du forelsket i hende?" spurgte Jeff med et utrygt udtryk.

"Jeg er ikke forelsket i hende. Jeg ved godt jeg tilsyneladende skulle hade hende, fordi hun er fra McKinley. Men jeg kan ikke være væk fra hende."

Jeff kiggede underligt på mig, som jeg fortalte hele historien fra første øjekast i parkeringskælderen, da vi sang "Bad" til jeg kom hende til undsætning tidligere på McKinley. Hans udtryk blev ikke mindre utrygt, da jeg blev færdig med at fortælle. Jeg tømte mit glas og kiggede på ham. Jeg havde behov for at vide, at han stadig ville være der for mig.

"Du har virkelig rodet dig ud i noget lort Sebastian." sagde han til mig.

"Jeg ved det. Kan jeg stole på dig? At du ikke siger det til nogen?" svarede jeg ham alvorligt.

"Sebastian, du er min bedste ven. Du er som en bror for mig. Uanset hvor meget lort du laver, så kan du regne med mig. Og hvis hun gør dig glad, så skal det ikke være mig der kommer i vejen for det." sagde han med et smil.

Jeg smilte af ham. Han var der for mig. Jeg tjekkede min telefon og tænkte jeg godt kunne nå at træne inden jeg skulle mødes med hende. Hende som gjorde mig glad, som Jeff havde sagt. Det vidste jeg ikke om hun gjorde. Jeg vidste bare, at jeg ikke ville undvære hende. Jeg pakkede min taske og spurgte Jeff om han ville med. Han tøvede ikke. Det var sjældent jeg tilbød andre at træne sammen med mig. Vi tog sammen af sted ned mod træningscentret. Og selvom Jeff snakkede hele vejen, så tænkte jeg kun på hende.


	17. Luft forandring

_Santanas SP._

Brittany havde været hos mig hele dagen. Vi lå nu på sengen i mit værelse, og her havde vi ligget længe. Vi holdte hinanden i hånden, og selvom vi ikke længere var kærester, så var det sådan her jeg helst ville bruge min tid. Hun fortalte mig om hende og Artie. Hun var forelsket, og jeg kunne ikke lade være med at smile, når hun rødmede. Ingen af os havde nævnt noget om Karofsky episoden hele dagen, da Brittany pludseligt skiftede emne.

"San, er du okay?"

"Jeg har det fint Brit. Hvad mener du?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

"Karofsky kunne have kvalt dig. Der var ingen der ville have gjort noget, hvis ikke Sebastian var kommet." sagde hun med glasklare øjne.

Jeg fik en underlig følelse ved tanken om, at Sebastian var den eneste der ville ofre sig for mig. Brittany havde ret. Jeg kunne have været død. Karofsky var ikke ejer af medlidenhed eller medmenneskelighed. Og selvom jeg ikke ville indrømme det, så havde jeg været bange. Bange for ikke at se mine forældre igen. Bange for ikke at, nyde en dag mere med Brittany. Bange for aldrig at, kysse Sebastian igen. Det var for langt ude, at jeg, Santana Lopez, tante Snixx, den største bitch i hele Ohio, tænkte på en fucking fyr, sekunder før jeg kunne have været død. Og ikke bare en hvilken som helst fyr, men Sebastian Smythe. En overklasse nar, en bøsse, og et arrogant røvhul. Hvad var der galt med mig?

"Jeg var så bange San." fik hun fremstammet, blandt hendes tårer.

"Det var jeg også Brit. Men jeg er okay nu, jeg er jo her sammen med dig." trøstede jeg hende.

Hun kravlede ind til mig og jeg lagde min arm om hende. Jeg kyssede hende i hendes hår, og lukkede min øjne. Jeg havde aldrig været mere taknemmelig for noget, end jeg var nu. Jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid vi lå i tavshed, men jeg ville ikke ændre noget ved denne situation. Brittany vendte sig og kiggede på mig.

"Skulle du ikke mødes med Sebastian?" spurgte hun forvirret.

En følelse af panik ramte mig, for det første havde jeg glemt alt om tid og sted, og jeg havde jo lavet en aftale med ham. Og for det andet, så havde jeg ingen anelse om, hvad jeg skulle sige til ham der havde reddet mit liv tidligere. Jeg sprang ud af sengen og greb min jakke og mine nøgler. Jeg åbnede døren og sendte Brittany et svagt smil.

"Undskyld, men jeg bliver nødt til at snakke med ham." sagde jeg panisk.

"Det ved jeg. Fortæl ham nu hvordan du har det San. Det er det bedste." svarede hun forstående.

"Jeg skal prøve." sagde jeg utroværdigt.

"Du er en enhjørning, husk det. Unik og perfekt." svarede hun smilende.

"Tak Brit. Du bliver bare så længe du vil. Jeg elsker dig." sagde jeg, inden jeg lukkede døren og løb ned af trappen, og ud til min bil.

Klokken var allerede kvart over otte, og jeg vidste at der i hvert fald var ti minutters kørsel endnu. Jeg fik en følelse af dårlig samvittighed, da jeg havde sagt, at jeg ville være hos ham klokken otte. Hvad skulle jeg sige til ham? Var tak ikke nok? Og det havde jeg jo sagt i telefonen. Måske skulle jeg bare vende om, og glemme alt om ham. Det ville sikkert være bedst sådan. Hvad lavede han egentlig på McKinley under alle omstændigheder? Jeg stoppede foran hans hus. Jeg sad et øjeblik og kiggede op mod hans vindue. Gad vide om han allerede havde set mig? Tag dig sammen, Santana. Du stikker ikke af nu!

"Jeg er en enhjørning!" sagde jeg til mig selv, da jeg slukkede bilen og steg ud.

Jeg gik over vejen og opad den lange indkørsel. Som jeg nærmede mig trappen op mod hoveddøren, kunne jeg mærke mit hjerte slå hurtigere end nogensinde før. Jeg stoppede op foran døren, trak vejret dybt og ringede på døren. Jeg svedte i mine håndflader, hvad var jeg bange for?

Døren gik op, og der stod han. Ikke i hans uniform, men en stram hvis t-shirt, der tydeligt viste hans markerede mave, og et par mørke jeans. Hans hår var ikke sat med gelé, som det plejede at være. Det var uglet på en sexet måde. Den uro jeg havde følt, hele vejen herover, forsvandt da jeg mødte hans grønne øjne. Han var beroligende. Han sendte mig et smil, og bød mig indenfor. Jeg trådte indenfor i den store gang, og blev igen målløs over hvor luksuriøst hans hus var. Han tog min jakke af mig, præcis som han havde gjort første gang, jeg havde været her. Jeg sendte ham et nervøst smil. Der var noget andet i luften denne gang. Der var ikke denne intense seksuelle stemning, som vi ellers var så gode til at opretholde og håndtere. Denne stemning gjorde mig nervøs. Der blev ikke sagt noget mellem os, da vi gik op af den brede trappe og ind på hans værelse. Han gik over og satte sig på sin seng og kiggede på mig. Jeg stod bare der, jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige.

"Hør Sebastian, jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg…" fik jeg sagt inden han afbrød mig.

"Santana.. Du behøver ikke sige noget."

Jeg kunne dårligt høre hvad han sagde for mit hamrende hjerte. Jeg følte mig presset helt til det yderste. Han kiggede på mig, rejste sig og kom over til mig. Han stod foran mig, løftede mig ansigt og kiggede mig i øjnene.

"Er du okay?" spurgte han.

Jeg blev så overvældet, at jeg pludselig omfavnede ham og lod mine tårer trille. Han lod mig holde om ham, og jeg mærkede hans arme om mig. Hans hænder strøg mig over min ryg, og jeg følte en tryghed jeg havde manglet siden jeg forlod Brittany hjemme på mit værelse.

"Det er derfor jeg normalt ikke dater tøser." grinte Sebastian til mig.

Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at smile, og trak mig ud fra ham, for at se hans smil. Jeg tørrede mine kinder og øjne med mit ærme, og smilte til ham.

"Dater vi da?" spurgte jeg en smule sarkastisk, da jeg sendte ham et svagt smil.

Han skiftede straks udtryk, og jeg var overbevist om, at jeg havde kvajet mig. Han aede min kind og trak mig over til hans seng. Vi satte os ned ved siden af hinanden. Jeg ventede utålmodigt på hans svar.

"Det var det jeg ville snakke med dig om." sagde han alvorligt.

Jeg blev et øjeblik ramt af panik for aldrig at se ham igen. Ville han ikke se mig mere? Jeg fik en klump i halsen, som ikke ville forsvinde, uanset hvor mange gange jeg sank. Jeg kunne ikke lyve for mig selv mere. Jeg ville ikke undvære ham mere.


	18. Jeg vil alt

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg kiggede på hende, og for første gang så jeg hende uden forsvar, parader eller facader. Jeg havde aldrig forestillet mig, at Santana ville overgive sig ubetinget til sine følelser. Det var som at se hende nøgen, hun kunne ikke skjule sig. Hun var smuk, sårbar, perfekt. Og selvom synet af hende, kunne tænde mig, så ville jeg for første gang kun holde om hende, for at få hende til at føle sig tryg. Jeg sendte hende et svagt smil, og sukkede. Det her skulle blive noget af det sværeste jeg hidtil havde været ude for. Hun så alvorlig ud, næsten såret. Hun blinkede og jeg kunne se en tåre tage form i hendes øjenkrog.

"Sig det nu bare Smythe." sagde hun med en skarp tone.

Jeg mærkede med det samme, at hendes forsvar var på vej tilbage. Jeg måtte fortælle hende det, mens hun stadig var til at snakke med, mens hun troede på mig.

"Jeg ved godt, at det ikke var de bedste omstændigheder vi mødtes på. Og selvom jeg kender din krop og dit temperament, så kender jeg dig ikke. Og jeg vil gerne være ærlig overfor dig. Jeg vil gerne lære dig at kende rigtigt." sagde jeg stille.

Hun kiggede på mig, og så forvirret ud.

"Er det her skjult kamera eller hvad? Det er ikke sjovt Smythe." sagde hun angribende.

"Santana, hvis jeg ikke gad dig, tror du så jeg havde reddet din røv i dag?" svarede jeg arrogant.

Hun blev alvorlig i sit udtryk.

"Hvorfor var du på McKinley i dag?" spurgte hun pludselig.

"Fordi jeg ville se dig." svarede jeg roligt.

Hun kiggede mistænkeligt på mig. Hun havde sit forsvar på plads igen. Jeg ville gøre alt, for at vide hvorfor hun altid var i forsvarsposition. Hvem var skyld i, at hun altid havde paraderne oppe? Hun lod sig falde bag over på min seng. Der var stille et øjeblik. Hun rullede om på siden, væk fra mig. Hun havde ikke tillid til mig og det gjorde ondt i mit hjerte.

"Hold om mig." hviskede hun pludseligt til mig.

Jeg lagde mig ned ved siden af hende, kravlede helt ind til hende og lagde min arm om hende. Hun tog mig i hånden og jeg kunne mærke hendes tommelfinger strejfer over min hånd. Der var helt stille i huset. Stilheden blev først afbrudt, da hun begyndte at nynne. Jeg smilte, og selvom jeg ikke kunne se hendes ansigt, så vidste jeg, at hendes forsvar var på vej væk igen. Jeg løftede mig lidt op, så jeg kunne se hendes ansigt. Hun havde lukkede øjne og smilte.

"Hvad nynner du?" hviskede jeg til hende, mens jeg strøg hendes hår væk fra hendes ansigt.

"Det var bare noget jeg hørte i radioen tidligere." svarede hun koldt.

"Må jeg høre den?" spurgte jeg forsigtigt.

"Måske en dag." svarede hun stille.

Jeg lagde mig helt tæt ind til hende igen. Jeg ved ikke hvor længe vi lå sådan, men jeg havde ikke lyst til at flytte mig. Af alt hvad jeg havde været igennem i mit liv, så havde jeg aldrig følt mig mere tilpas end her, sammen med hende. Jeg kyssede hende i nakken, hun reagerede ikke. Hun hverken flyttede sig eller noget. Jeg satte mig forsigtigt op, og kiggede på hende. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at smile, da det gik op for mig, at hun var faldet i søvn. Jeg lagde mig til rette ved hende igen, lukkede mine øjne og tænkte på det Jeff havde sagt tidligere. Hende der gjorde mig glad. Det var der vidst noget om.

Jeg vågnede næste morgen fuldt udhvilet. Jeg havde sovet fantastisk. Jeg kunne mærke solen skinne mig hovedet, jeg åbnede ikke mine øjne, jeg lå bare og nød lyset og varmen i mit ansigt. Der gik et øjeblik før det gik op for mig, hvad der var sket aftenen forinden. Santana var faldet i søvn i mine arme, og efter hvad jeg kunne høre, så var det hendes vejrtrækning der var ved min side. Jeg mærkede hendes hånd kører op under min t-shirt, op af min mave. Hendes hånd lå på mit bryst, og hun begyndte at kører sine negle over min brystkasse. Jeg havde en meget kraftig fornemmelse af, at hun betragtede mig, som hun troede at jeg stadig sov.

"Jeg ved godt jeg er uimodståelig Lopez, men lad mig da sove i fred." sagde jeg grinende, da jeg slog mine øjne op.

Hun grinte ad mig og trak sin hånd til sig. Jeg greb fat i hendes arme og trak hende ind over mig. Jeg sendte hende et af mine berømte, charmerende smil, og blinkede til hende. Hun grinte igen ad mig.

"Uimodståelig… Det er da dig, der ikke kan holde fingrene fra mig." sagde hun sarkastisk.

"Siger hende, der har pillet ved mig hele morgenen." svarede jeg igen, da jeg smilte til hende.

"Jeg kan da godt lade være." sagde hun med en mere bestemt tone.

Jeg havde ikke lyst til at friste skæbnen. Jeg kunne ikke klare tanken om, at hun måske mente det.

"Det synes jeg er en dårlig idé." svarede jeg smilende, mens jeg satte mig op, så jeg kunne nå hendes ansigt.

Jeg lod min arm falde om hendes lænd, og greb fat under hendes lår med den anden arm. Jeg løftede hende med op, da jeg rejste mig. Et mindre skrig undslap hendes læber, da hun igen begyndte at grine. Hun havde hendes arme om min nakke, og holdt panisk fat i mig. Jeg kunne ikke finde på at slippe hende, for jeg ville ikke såre eller skade hende. Det tændte mig, at jeg fik hende til at grine. Jeg gik over og satte hende på mit skrivebord, og blev stående helt tæt på hende. Hun lagde sit hoved mod min brystkasse. Jeg kørte min hånd over hendes nakke, og løftede hendes ansigt med den anden hånd. Hun kiggede på mig, og bed sig i læben. Jeg smilte til hende.

"Jeg havde aldrig forestillet mig, at falde for fjenden." sagde hun pludseligt.

Jeg grinte let, og kyssede hende på panden.

"Det havde jeg heller ikke." svarede jeg.

Hun smilte svagt, da hun rejste sig. Jeg rykkede svagt baglæns, så hun kunne komme tæt på mig. Hun lænede sig op af mig, og kyssede mig. Jeg kunne mærke hendes fingre i mit hår. Jeg kunne ane hendes fingre strejfe min nakke. Hun tændte mig helt vildt. Hendes læber slap mine, og hun sendte mig et smil.

"Ses vi senere?" spurgte hun.

Jeg kunne ikke sige noget. Jeg nikkede bare. Hun grinte ad mig. Hun tog sine ting, og lukkede sig ud af mit værelse. Jeg savnede hende allerede. Denne pige havde tryllebundet mig. For første gang nogensinde, havde jeg lyst til alt med et andet menneske. Jeg ville alt med Santana.


	19. Mentalt ødelagt

_Santanas SP._

Der var gået tre dage siden jeg sidst havde set Sebastian, og jeg følte mig som et tragisk trafikuheld. Nok så jeg godt ud, men jeg var glad for, at folk ikke kunne se hvor ødelagt jeg var indeni. Godt nok havde vi sms'et uafbrudt siden jeg tog hjem fra ham, og vi havde også haft hed telefonsex hver aften. Men jeg havde ikke haft ham i mine arme, eller mærket hans kys. Jeg var næsten desperat, og det er noget jeg ikke kan lide.

Da jeg kom ned for at spise morgenmad, blev jeg mødt af det sædvanlige "godmorgen" af min mor. Jeg satte mig ved bordet og begyndte at spise den skål med yoghurt, min mor havde sat frem.

"Der er kommet et brev til dig" sagde min mor pludseligt.

"Okay? Fra hvem?" spurgte jeg nysgerrigt.

Inden hun svarede slog det mig, at det måtte være fra min fætter. Og forhåbentlig havde han reddet optagelsen. Jeg var ved at blive sindssyg af, at alle stillede spørgsmål om det skide bånd.

"Det er fra din fætter." svarede hun, da hun kastede kuverten over til mig.

"Tak." svarede jeg, da jeg rejste mig og løb ud mod døren.

Jeg kørte så hurtigt jeg kunne til skolen. Jeg kunne ikke vente med, at lukke munden på de tabere til kor. Jeg havde hans tilståelse, og de kunne ikke længere stille spørgsmål om mine metoder. Jeg sendte en fælles besked til Brittany, Puck og Mercedes. Jeg vidste de ville sende videre til dem, der skulle vide det.

"Jeg har fået optagelsen. Mød mig i kor lokalet om 5 min. Send videre. San." skrev jeg.

Det tog mig ikke et øjeblik at nå kor lokalet, og jeg kaldte folk ind. Folk skyndte sig ind, og satte sig, da jeg lukkede døren og låste den. Det her var mit spotlight, og det skulle ikke afbrydes af nogen.

"Jeg ved Mr. Schue ikke vil have vi selv gør noget. Men hjulben dér, fandt en lille båndoptager, og på det her bånd har jeg en tilståelse, der siger at der er groft salt i den slushie, der næsten gjorde Blaine blind." sagde jeg stolt, mens jeg viftede med det lille bånd.

Folk blev begejstrede og snakkede i munden på hinanden. Jeg smilte og følte for første gang i lang tid, at jeg havde gjort noget for andre end mig selv. Jeg tænkte på Blaine. Hvordan det faktisk var min skyld. Det var ligeså meget min idé, at møde Warblerne i en MJ fight off. Mine tanker blev pludselig afbrudt.

"Nej! Selvom jeg virkelig ønsker at skade Sebastian! Så gør det her os ikke til de store." sagde Kurt, da han gik over mod mig og tog båndet ud af hånden på mig.

"Det er jo ikke kriminelt! Det er klogt. Hun tapede det fast under hendes bryst, helt ærligt! Hvordan fanden skal vi så slå de højrøvede tabere?" råbte Puck af ham.

"Vi skal ikke slå dem, men vi skal give dem en lærestreg. Jeg har booket auditoriet. Kom med." sagde Kurt med et svagt smil.

Hele vejen til auditoriet fortalte Kurt om sin plan. Han havde sms'et med en eller anden fims fra Dalton, og bedt dem komme. Det slog mig, at Sebastian ville være der, og jeg fik med det samme, sommerfugle i maven. Kurt ville lære dem, at sætte pris på MJ ved at vise, at vi forstod hans musik. Og at vi skulle lave "Black and White". Selvom jeg ikke følte nogen lyst til, at være det store menneske der gav lærestrege, så kunne jeg ikke vente med at se Sebastian.

Vi stod alle samlet på scenen, da jeg så Sebastian komme til syne oppe ved døren. Bag ham kom hele flokken af tabere i matchende uniformer.

"Uanset hvad det her går ud på, kommer det til at tage lang tid? Jeg kan ikke klare stanken af offentlig skole." sagde Sebastian, så arrogant som kun han kunne.

Synet af ham sendte en varm følelse gennem min krop. Jeg havde savnet ham. Jeg sendte ham et provokerende smil. Jeg vidste det ville tænde ham, fordi han ikke kunne gøre noget ved det her i blandt venner og fjender.

"Det kommer ikke til at tage lang tid. I skal bare sætte jer og lytte. Vi laver ikke Michael til Regionals." sagde Artie arrogant.

"Jeg havde ikke regnet med, at I ville overgive jer så let." Svarede Sebastian igen.

"Vi er trætte af knive i ryggen og trusler. Vi er showkor. Vi burde støtte hinanden." sagde Kurt.

"Det kaldes at gøre det moralsk rigtige." brød Puck ind.

Jeg fjernede ikke et sekund mit blik fra Sebastian. Han så selvsikker ud. Jeg anede en smule forvirring hos ham. Men han var som altid ikke til at læse, bag de smukke grønne øjne han havde.

"Bare fordi I laver Michael, betyder det ikke at I forstår Michael." sagde Artie.

"Og det gør I?" grinte Sebastian.

"Ja, og det vil vi vise jer." svarede Mercedes.

Vi vendte os og gik længere ind på scenen, da musikken startede. Jeg kiggede på Sebastian, han så ud som, han gjorde før jeg mødte ham. Kold, arrogant, uimponeret. Jeg havde en underlig følelse af, at det her var en eller anden form for vendepunkt. Brittany tog min hånd, og dansede sammen med mig. For et øjeblik glemte jeg mine bekymringer og dansede med Brittany.


	20. Løgnen

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg følte mig ikke særlig tryg, som jeg sad og betragtede The New Directions danse rundt på scenen. De sang godt, det kunne man ikke tage fra dem. Men jeg ville for alt i verden ikke indrømme det. Jeg kastede igen et blik på Santana, der smilte mens hun dansede rundt på scenen med den blonde cheerleader. Jeg smilte provokerende til hende.

Santana begyndte at synge, og hårene rejste sig i nakken på mig. Jeg kæmpede en indre kamp med mig selv, om ikke at smile eller se underholdt ud. Hun smilte til mig, som hun vrikkede med sine hofter. Hun var så sexet. Jeff kiggede på mig, og lænede sig over mod mig.

"Selvom jeg er bøsse, så forstår jeg godt, at du ville ordne hende." hviskede han til mig.

Jeg rystede bare på hovedet af ham. Jeg blev irriteret over hans ordvalg. Hun var ikke én jeg ville ordne. Hun var… Santana. Jeg blev revet ud af mine tanker, da de andre Warblere begyndte at rejse sig, og danse op mod scenen. Trent, Thad og Nick var alle på scenen da resten rejste sig. Jeg sendte Jeff et bestemt blik, da han rejste sig. Han rystede på hovedet af mig og kravlede også op på scenen. Der stod mine Warblers og dansede med taberne fra McKinley. Og selvom jeg havde lyst til at danse med Santana, så ville jeg ikke rejse mig. Denne kamp skulle de ikke vinde.

De sang færdigt og Warblerne og McKinley børnene klappede og hujede. Jeg var enormt uimponeret. At gå i seng med fjenden på den måde var for lavt. Jeg klappede for mig selv, langsomt og uimponeret.

"Meget bevægende." sagde jeg sarkastisk.

"Kom nu Sebastian. Giv op." sagde Nick til mig.

En kraftig irritation kom frem i mig, da jeg rejste mig.

"Det er præcis den holdning, der er skyld i, at vi tabte Regionals sidste år." sagde jeg bestemt.

"Jeg kunne ringe til politiet eller din skoleleder, og få jer smidt ud af skolen eller endda arresteret for at have angrebet Blaine med den slushie." sagde Kurt skarpt.

Jeg følte en form for tilfredsstillelse hver gang Kurt åbnede munden. Han var til grin.

"Det ville være frygtelig skræmmende, hvis I havde nogen som helst form for bevis." svarede jeg henkastet.

"Mener du lige som et bånd hvor du tilstår? Ups." sagde Kurt provokerende.

Det tog mig et øjeblik, at opfange hvad det var det pinlige bøsse ansigt sagde til mig. De havde mig på bånd. Hvordan havde de det? Jeg havde ikke fortalt nogen, hvad der var i den slushie. Jeg kiggede hen over flokken af tabere, da mit blik ramte Santanas, vidste jeg at hun var den skyldige.

"Men det ville ikke være ligeså sjovt, at vinde Regionals, hvis ikke I er der til at mærke nederlagets smerte. I det mindste ved din venner nu, hvilket type du er." sagde Kurt, da han kastede båndet ned til mig.

Jeg prøvede ihærdigt på ikke at tabe ansigt. Jeg rystede på hovedet og grinte svagt. Da jeg gik op ad trappen mod udgangen. Jeg kunne ane de andre Warblere bag mig. Jeg vendte mig og lod dem passere mig. De sendte mig alle blikke af forargelse. Jeg kastede et sidste blik på Santana inden jeg gik. Jeg troede hun var bedre end det. Hun havde løjet for mig, udnyttet mig. Jeg følte for første gang, hvad det ville sige at blive såret, at være hjerteknust. Jeg kunne mærke følelsen af afsky komme tilbage, jo mere jeg tænkte på hende.

De andre Warblere havde ikke sagt et ord til mig hele vejen tilbage til Dalton. Jeg var faktisk også ligeglad. Jeg kunne altid skifte skole igen, det var det mindste problem. Og efter det her, så var jeg ikke engang sikker på, at jeg ville blive i Ohio. Jeg ville væk fra hende. Jeg var ikke sikker på at jeg nogensinde ville se hende igen.

Der var gået nogle timer, og jeg havde tømt de første to rødvinsflasker, da det bankede på min dør. Jeg vaklede over til døren og åbnede. Jeg måtte holde fast i dørkarmen, for ikke at falde. Jeg nåede ikke at rette mit blik op før jeg kunne genkende stemmen.

"Hvad fanden Sebastian?" sagde Jeff irriteret.

Jeg lukkede ham ind. Jeg sagde ikke noget, jeg vaklede bare tilbage til min seng og lagde mig ned.

"Du har virkelig kvajet dig Sebastian. Jeg har snakket med de andre, og de synes du skal undskylde officielt til Blaine." sagde han bestemt.

Jeg sagde ikke noget, jeg grinte svagt under den arm, der lå over mit ansigt.

"Sebastian, for helved. Du mister ikke respekt ved at undskylde til Blaine, de andre er bange for dig! Du skal bare vise en anden lederstil, ellers så ender det med du bliver frataget din kaptajn titel af Rådet." fortsatte han bestemt.

Jeg var ligeglad med Warblerne lige nu. Jeg ville hellere pakke mine ting og tage et fly ud af verden.

"Har du hørt fra hende?" spurgte han pludseligt bekymret.

"Hvis du tager 36 sms'er og 11 ubesvarede opkald som "hørt fra", så ja, så har jeg hørt fra hende." svarede jeg arrogant.

"Du skal da snakke med hende, skal du ikke?" spurgte han, som om han var urolig, ved tanken om jeg ikke skulle snakke med hende igen.

"Jeff! Fat det, det er slut! Hun løj for mig, hun udnyttede mig. Hun vil ikke have mig. Hun ville bare have min fucking tilståelse." råbte jeg af ham.

Han så skræmt ud, da han rejste sig. Han gik over mod min dør, og sendte mig et blik fyldt med medlidenhed inden han forsvandt ud af mit værelse. Jeg lukkede øjnene og prøvede at huske hendes blik, da Kurt truede med at få mig arresteret. Jeg kunne ikke gennemskue det. Jeg blev afbrudt da min telefon ringede igen.

"Santana ringer…" stod der på displayet.

Jeg kiggede på hendes billede, og lagde på. Uanset hvor ondt det gjorde, så måtte jeg indse, at hun ikke ville have mig. Et øjeblik hang der en tvivl over mig. Hvem ville overhovedet have mig? Jeg blev skræmt ved tanken, og fandt en flaske rødvin mere. Jeg havde aldrig haft det sådan her før. Hun ville blive min undergang, og denne gang var jeg sikker.


	21. Hjælp mig

_Santanas SP._

Jeg ringede til ham igen. Jeg var ved at blive sindssyg over at han ikke svarede. Jeg vidste der var noget galt, da han sendte mig det sidste blik, inden han forlod auditoriet. Jeg havde ikke tænkt over, at han kunne blive såret eller vred over optagelsen. Og det var jo ikke mig der ville bruge den mod ham, måske de andre Warblere, men aldrig Sebastian. Jeg tog de sidste ting i mit skab, da Brittany dukkede op ved siden af mig.

"Har du fået fat i ham?" Spurgte hun venligt.

"Nej. Han svarer ikke på mine sms'er eller tager mine opkald." Svarede jeg trist.

Jeg havde svært nok ved at håndtere den magt han havde over mig, men denne desperation over, at han ikke svarede mig, gjorde mig sindssyg. Brittany tog mig i hånden og trak mig med ned af gangen. Hun smilte til mig, på den uskyldige måde kun hun kunne. Hvad var det for noget rod det her, jeg skulle aldrig have taget til Dalton i første omgang.

"Hvorfor snakker du ikke med Blaine om det?" spurgte hun, da vi gik ind i kantinen.

Jeg havde ikke tænkt mig, at hive flere ind i det drama der var mellem mig og Sebastian. Jeg syntes det var rigeligt, at Brittany vidste at jeg havde følelser for ham. Vent, havde jeg følelser for ham? Jeg sendte et nervøst smil til Brittany. Måske var det ikke en dårlig idé. Blaine kendte lidt til Sebastian, og jeg vidste at han syntes han var sexet. Så måske ville Blaine forstå mit problem.

"Du er den bedste Brit." sagde jeg hurtigt og kyssede hendes kind.

Jeg løb ned mod mit skab, greb mine ting og løb mod min bil. Jeg tjekkede min telefon, da jeg satte mig ind i bilen. Stadig intet svar fra ham. Sebastian havde sgu da ikke nogen følelser, og da slet ikke nogen jeg kunne såre. Det havde jo bare været sjov og spas. Hele hans tale om, at lære mig at kende, var da bare spil fra galleriet, var det ikke? Det måtte være en af hans snedige planer, om at få mig til at falde for ham, så jeg tabte vores væddemål. Fandeme nej, det skulle ikke være mig, der skulle indrømme noget offentligt, og slet ikke om ham.

"Hey Blaine. Skal snakke med dig om noget. Det er vigtigt. Er på vej. S." skrev jeg til Blaine.

Mens jeg kørte tænkte jeg på alt det Sebastian havde sagt den aften. Han ville lære mig at kende, altså sådan rigtigt. Han havde reddet min røv. Han havde holdt om mig, til jeg faldt i søvn. Han havde kysset mig næste morgen. Han var mere ægte end jeg nogensinde havde oplevet nogen være før. Men hvad fanden var det for noget, at han pludselig ikke svarede mere. Hvad helvede lignede det? Jeg parkerede foran Blaines store villa.

"Forbandede Richie Rich…" sagde jeg for mig selv, da jeg gik op ad indkørslen.

Den store villa, var ikke nær så imponerende som Sebastians. Men den var stor og luksuriøs med den store græsplane foran huset. De store, brede stentrapper op til hoveddøren og de store planter op langs indkørslen. Jeg bankede på og ventede utålmodigt. Det føltes som evigheder, inden døren gik op. Blaine kom til syne, og han lignede sig selv. Jeg havde forestillet mig, hans ansigt var indpakket i bandager. Men ikke engang et plaster eller noget.

"Kom ind." sagde han venligt, og gjorde tegn til jeg skulle komme ind.

"Du ser ikke så skidt ud mere." sagde jeg smilende.

Han smilte, da han lukkede døren. Jeg følte mig ikke utilpas sammen med Blaine, men efter min lille situation med Sebastian, så mindede hans hjem lidt for meget om Sebastians. Og det gjorde mig utilpas. Hvorfor svarede han mig ikke?

"Jeg fik lov til at tage den klap af øjet i går. Så nu skal det bare have hvile." svarede Blaine og hev mig ud af mine tanker.

"Du har haft en klap for øjet? Seriøst, så du har rendt rundt og været sådan en bøsse Cyclops?" grinte jeg.

Blaine grinte også. Blaine tog aldrig mine fornærmelser eller sarkastiske bemærkninger personligt. Han vidste hvordan det var, at kæmpe en indre kamp med sig selv.

"Du ville snakke?" spurgte han, da han viste vej ind i stuen.

Han satte sig i den antikke sofa, og trak sine ben op under sig. Jeg kiggede på ham, og tjekkede min telefon en sidste gang. Måske havde han svaret, og så ville jeg ikke behøve, at snakke med Blaine om det her. Jeg tog fejl. Han havde ikke svaret, og min fornemmelse sagde mig, at han heller ikke ville svare.

"Hør Blaine, det jeg skal fortælle dig er ret alvorligt, og jeg håber du vil prøve at være åben omkring det." sagde jeg, da jeg satte mig i modsatte ende af sofaen.

Blaine kiggede på mig, og smilte. Han var så god. Jeg havde stadig svært ved at forstå, at nogen ville skade ham.

"Jeg har på en måde set Sebastian." sagde jeg nervøst, uden at kigge på ham.

"På en måde? Hvad betyder det?" spurgte han forvirret.

Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning og løftede mit blik. Hans ansigt var et stort spørgsmålstegn. Jeg vidste, at han ikke havde nogen anelse om, hvad der snart ville ramme ham lige midt i ansigtet.

"Efter han angreb dig, så tog jeg til Dalton for at få ham til at indrømme, at det ikke var en almindelig slushie. Og jeg fik hans tilståelse…" sagde jeg hurtigt, men tøvede.

Han løftede sit øjenbryn og ventede på at jeg fortsatte.

"Og jeg havde sex med ham." sagde jeg hurtigt.

"Hvad? Vent, Sebastian er bøsse." sagde Blaine forvirret.

"Tak for informationen. Det troede jeg også. Det viser sig så, at det kriminelle jordegern er biseksuelt. Og jeg kan ikke forsvare hvorfor jeg gjorde det, det skete bare. Også skrev vi lidt sammen, også reddede han mig fra Karofsky på skolen, også sov jeg hos ham, også sex sms'ede vi i en 3 dages tid og nu vil han ikke svare mig mere." sagde jeg hurtigt.

"Vent? Hvad? Er han biseksuel? Hvad lavede du med Karofsky? Jeg forstår ikke…" sagde han, tydeligt mere forvirret end før.

"Hør Blaine. Lang historie kort er, jeg har måske fået følelser for fjolset. Og jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal gøre nu, hvor han ikke svarer mig. Og det er her du kommer ind i billedet." sagde jeg bestemt.

Blaine kiggede på mig. Jeg kunne ikke tyde om han var vred eller såret eller måske noget helt tredje.

"Nu er jeg jo ikke den største fan af Sebastian. Men det ser umiddelbart ud som om, at han gør dig glad. Eller i hvert fald sindssyg, ved ikke at svare dig." sagde han neutralt.

"Blaine, jeg er ked af hvad der sket med dig. Men jeg kan ikke kontrollere det her. Det overgår min vildeste fantasi." svarede jeg trist.

"Vent, hvad med Brittany?" sagde han hurtigt.

"Jeg har fortalt Brittany alt, og vi er bedste veninder. Hun er for resten sammen med Artie igen. Men dig og hende er de eneste der ved det, og sådan skal det forblive. Okay?" sagde jeg nervøst.

"Man er væk fra skolen i 2 uger også vælter den verden man kender. Hør, jeg siger ikke noget til nogen. Og jeg kan godt lide at du er glad. Så jeg finder ud af noget. Jeg ved Sebastian træner i samme center som mig. Jeg kan ringe til Jeff og høre hvornår han træner næste gang." sagde han venligt.

Jeg forstod ikke hvad det var Blaine tilbød mig. Ville han hjælpe mig, selvom Sebastian næsten havde gjort ham blind?

"Tak Blaine. Det betyder så meget for mig." sagde jeg, imens jeg prøvede at holde mine tårer tilbage.

"Jeg har altså ikke tænkt mig, at kunne lide ham foreløbigt, selvom han gør dig glad. Og hvis han sårer dig, har jeg endnu mere grund til at smadre hans røv." sagde Blaine i overbeskyttende tone.

"Så smadrer vi hans røv sammen." sagde jeg smilende, da jeg lænede mig over mod ham og omfavnede ham.

Blaine og jeg aftalte, at han ville finde ud af hvornår Sebastian trænede næste gang, og konfrontere ham i træningscenteret. Blaine ville derefter sms'e mig med udfaldet, hvorefter jeg så kunne finde ud af, hvad der så skulle ske.

Da jeg kørte hjem kunne jeg ikke forstå hvor godt et menneske Blaine var. Og én ting var sikkert, hvis jeg nogensinde kom til at snakke med Sebastian igen, så ville jeg tvinge ham til at undskylde overfor Blaine. Det var det mindste jeg kunne gøre for ham, efter hvad han var villig til at gøre for mig.


	22. Ny kurs

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg vågnede brat, da det bankede på min dør. Jeg havde ingen anelse om hvad klokken var, eller hvad dag det var. Jeg har nok drukket hele min års ration på én aften. Jeg ville helst glemme alt om, at jeg nogensinde havde mødt hende. Jeg viklede mit lagen om mig, og gik over og åbnede. Jeff stof udenfor og kiggede på mig.

"Sebastian, jeg må snakke med dig." sagde han alvorligt, da han gik ind på mit værelse.

Jeg gik tilbage og satte mig på min seng. Jeg kørte mine hænder igennem mit hår og sukkede.

"Hvad dag er det?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

"Det er lige meget. Sebastian, de andre er bekymrede for dig. Det er jeg faktisk også. Du må få styr på dit liv igen." sagde Jeff bestemt.

Jeg kunne se alvoren i hans øjne, og blev ramt af dårlig samvittighed. Ikke overfor ham eller de andre Warblere, men over at jeg lod mig selv blive et katastrofalt tilfælde af ulykkelig kærlighed. Jeg rejste mig og gik ud på mit badeværelse. Jeg smed lidt vand i hovedet, og kiggede mig i spejlet. Jeg havde helt sikkert været væk længe. Jeg tørrede mit ansigt og gik ud til Jeff.

"Du har ret. Vi skal jo vinde Regionals." sagde jeg bestemt.

Jeg tog min uniform og begyndte at klæde mig på. Jeg undrede mig over at Jeff blev siddende.

"Sebastian, du ser noget slatten ud. Vil du ikke med ned og træne?" spurgte han smilende.

Det var ikke fordi jeg havde det største overskud til at være social over træning nu, men han havde ret i det. Jeg havde ligget vandret og fordrukken de sidste mange dage. Jeg tog min taske og kiggede på ham.

"Hvad venter vi på?" spurgte jeg smilende.

Vi kørte ned til træningscenteret, og for første gang havde jeg faktisk nydt, at Jeff snakkede løs om alt og intet. Jeg parkerede og gik ind i centeret med Jeff. Vi klædte om og han snakkede løs om Regionals. Jeg grinte svagt af ham.

Jeg trådte ind i det store åbne rum, maskinerne stod på 4 rækker alt efter hvilken kropsdel den hjalp på. Jeff og jeg gik over og startede hver vores løbebånd. Jeg lukkede Jeff og hans uendelig snak ude, det var virkelig dejligt, at træne igen. Jeg ville fra nu af, ikke lade hende påvirke mit liv mere. Nu måtte jeg starte forfra.

"Er det ikke Blaine der står derovre?" spurgte Jeff pludseligt.

Mit blik søgte over rummet og så straks den sexede, uskyldige skoledreng. Jeg blev ramt af skyld, da jeg så ham. Det var tid til at gøre det godt igen. Jeg kiggede på Jeff, der nikkede til mig. Jeg gik over til Blaine, hvad skulle jeg sige?

"Ser man det, den berømte Blaine Anderson." sagde jeg smilende.

Blaine kiggede mistænkeligt på mig. Hvem kunne bebrejde ham?

"Sebastian. Har du våben med denne gang?" svarede han mistroisk.

"Hør Blaine. Jeg vil gerne give dig en undskyldning. Det var ikke meningen, at den slushie skulle ødelægge dit sexede ansigt." sagde jeg alvorligt.

"Sebastian. Jeg tror vi skal have en snak. Hvad med på Lima Bean?" spurgte han.

Jeg nikkede og tog mine ting. Jeg sendte Jeff et blik, i håb om han forstod, at jeg blev nødt til at gøre det her. Jeg greb min taske i omklædningsrummet og gik med Blaine ud mod min bil. Vi kørte mod Lima Bean, han sagde ikke noget og hans blik var fæstnet ud af vinduet.

"Jeg mener faktisk det med den undskyldning." sagde jeg forsigtigt.

"Det er fint Sebastian. Jeg tror på dig. Det er nok dumt af mig, men jeg ved trods alt, at du hellere ville knalde mig end skade mig." sagde han henkastet.

"Jeg er stadig på den båd. Du siger bare til." svarede jeg grinende.

"Sebastian. Jeg kan ikke finde ud af dig. Du har så travlt med at lægge an på mig, også leger du med Santanas følelser ved siden af. Hvad er der galt med dig?" sagde han skarpt.

Jeg fik en klump i halsen. Hvordan kunne han vide om Santana?

"Det er ikke som du tror." sagde jeg afvisende.

"Okay, så fortæl mig det! Santana er ved at blive sindssyg over at du ikke svarer hende. Hun er vild med dig for fanden!" sagde han med hævet stemme.

Jeg kørte ind til siden, og kiggede på ham.

"Hun udnyttede mig, Blaine!" råbte jeg til ham.

"Du bliver nødt til at snakke med hende. Jeg er ligeglad med om I er sammen eller ej, men hun fortjener at få at vide hvad fanden der foregår. Og du kan bare køre mig hjem. Vi har vidst snakket om det, der skulle snakkes om." sagde han roligt.

Jeg sukkede og kørte igen videre. Der var stille et godt stykke tid. Han havde måske ret, jeg kunne måske godt snakke med hende. Jeg ville i hvert fald gerne høre hvad hun havde, at sige til sit forsvar. Jeg kiggede på ham, da jeg drejede ned af den vej Blaine boede på. Han var så sexet. Jeg stoppede foran hans hus. Blaine åbnede døren og var ved at stige ud, da han stoppede og kiggede på mig.

"Din undskyldning er accepteret." sagde han forsigtigt.

"Du fortjener bedre Blaine." sagde jeg koldt.

Blaine kiggede på mig, jeg sendte ham et svagt smil. Og før jeg anede noget lænede han sig ind over sædet og kyssede mig. Han trak sig ikke tilbage, da jeg tog fat om hans nakke. Jeg havde drømt om det her så længe. Der gik et øjeblik før vores læber skiltes. Jeg kiggede uforstående på ham, men kunne ikke lade være med at smile.

"Kunne du ikke modstå mig mere?" grinte jeg.

"Jeg vil hellere have, at du går efter mig end at du sårer Santana." sagde han koldt inden han smækkede bildøren.

Jeg prøvede ihærdigt at sluge de ord Blaine lige havde sagt til mig. Han var villig til at lade mig ødelægge hans forhold, for ikke at såre Santana. Det var enormt storsindet af ham. Men jeg ville da aldrig såre Santana. I hvert fald ikke med vilje. Og pludselig var jeg ikke så sikker på om jeg ville have Blaine mere. Jeg kørte tilbage til Dalton.

Da jeg nåede mit værelse fandt jeg min telefon. Det var tid til at svare hende.

"Hjemme hos mig klokken otte." skrev jeg.

Der gik ikke et øjeblik før hendes svar tikkede ind. Hun måtte virkelig være desperat for at høre fra mig, siden det gik så stærkt med at svare.

"Hvem fanden tror du at du er?" skrev hun tilbage.

"Jeg kan kun sige det samme. Klokken otte Lopez!" skrev jeg.

Jeg lagde mig på sengen og lukkede mine øjne. Det her var noget værre rod. Jeg ville ikke undvære hende. Men jeg ville heller ikke indrømme det overfor hende. Jeg var næsten tæt på at hade hende lige nu.


	23. Konfrontationen

_Santanas SP._

Det var længe siden, at Snixx havde besøgt mig så længe af gangen. Jeg var så vred på Sebastian. Hvad fanden bilder han sig ind? Ikke at svare i så lang tid, også pludselig kommandere rundt med mig, som om han ejer mig. Fandeme nej! Jeg havde overskredet samtlige fartgrænser fra Lima og til Sebastians villa. Jeg parkerede bilen foran hoveddøren og steg ud. Jeg gik målrettet op og bankede på døren. Jeg kunne ikke vente med at fortælle det fjols hvad jeg tænkte. Han åbnede og jeg blev næsten blæst baglæns af hans skønhed. Det var så længe siden jeg havde set ham, så tæt på. Jeg havde savnet ham. Og det gjorde mig faktisk mere vred, at vi ikke havde set hinanden.

"Kom ind" sagde han koldt.

Jeg gik målrettet ind og tog selv min jakke af. Han skulle ikke spille gentleman kortet mod mig nu. Vi gik i stilhed op på hans værelse. Han satte sig roligt på sin seng, og kiggede på mig.

"Okay Twink. Hvad foregår der?" spurgte jeg spydigt.

"Jeg kunne spørge om det samme Lopez" sagde han koldt.

"Hvorfor fanden har du ikke svaret? Og hvad fanden gik dit exit i auditoriet ud på?" spurgte jeg med hævet stemme, da jeg lagde armene over kors.

Han rejste sig op og gik over mod mig. Han gik forbi mig, og tog noget op af sin taske bag mig.

"Gider du fortælle mig hvad helvede det her er?" sagde han, mens han viste mig båndet med hans tilståelse.

"Er du tøse fornærmet Smythe?" spurgte jeg sarkastisk.

"Du udnyttede mig Santana! Jeg troede at vi to havde noget. Noget anderledes, noget specielt. Og så har det hele tiden været for at få min fucking tilståelse! Jeg troede du var bedre end det." sagde han med hævet stemme.

"Det var sgu da ikke mig der brugte den mod dig!" svarede jeg igen.

Han satte sig på sin seng. Han kiggede på mig med et alvorligt udtryk.

"Nej. Men du kunne have advaret mig om, at Lady lips ville bruge den mod mig!" sagde han koldt.

Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Han havde ret, jeg havde haft rigelig mulighed for at fortælle ham det.

"Men du har tilsyneladende så travlt med at lege lykkelig lesbisk, at du ikke vil indse, at vi to har noget unikt.!" sagde han, da han faldt bagover ned på sengen.

"Stort. Virkelig stort af dig Sebastian." sagde jeg koldt.

Jeg vendte mig og løb ud af hans værelse. Jeg skulle ud nu. Jeg smækkede min bildør og lod mine tårer trille. Han forstod det ikke. Jeg ville have fortalt ham alt, om Brittany, min familie, mit liv. Men jeg kunne ikke. Og han ville aldrig forstå det.

Jeg smed mine ting på gulvet, og kastede mig ind over min seng. Min telefon ringede igen. Sebastian havde ringet 4 gange på vej hjem. Jeg ville ikke snakke med ham endnu. Jeg fandt min telefon frem fra min lomme. Det var ikke Sebastian der ringede.

"Blaine. Hvad vil du?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

"Karofsky er på hospitalet. Han har prøvet at begå selvmord." sagde han hurtigt.

"Hvad?"

"Folk har fundet ud af, at han er bøsse." sagde Blaine trist.

"Det er min skyld." sagde jeg for mig selv.

"Er du okay Santana? Skal jeg komme over?"

"Nej, jeg er okay. For resten, tak fordi du snakkede med Sebastian. Men det løste ikke noget. Han er en nar." sagde jeg stille.

"Ring hvis der er noget. Jeg tager med Kurt på hospitalet." sagde han hurtigt.

Jeg lagde på og begravede mit ansigt i min pude. Det var mig der var skyld i Karofskys selvmordsforsøg. Jeg havde startet det. Mine tårer fik frit løb. Jeg lå længe uden at bevæge mig. Jeg ville ikke noget, jeg ville bare ligge her og forsvinde. Jeg modtog en sms fra Blaine.

"Han er okay, men trist. Håber du er okay San. Det er ikke din skyld. Husk du er fantastisk." stod der på displayet.

Jeg tror jeg smilte svagt. Blaine var fantastisk. Min telefon ringede igen. Det var Sebastian igen.

"Hvad vil du Smythe?" sagde jeg skarpt.

"Santana, jeg er ked af alt det her. Kan vi ikke snakke sammen som voksne mennesker?" spurgte han.

"Jeg synes vi skal stoppe her, mens legen er god. Farvel Smythe."

Jeg lagde på. Jeg fik en klump i halsen ved tanken om, at det denne gang var slut for mig og ham. Jeg havde aldrig haft det med nogen, som jeg havde det med Sebastian. Men jeg måtte passe på mig selv. Jeg var blevet såret for mange gange til at løbe den risiko igen. Og jeg kunne ikke tage chancen med Sebastian, det ville gøre for ondt.


	24. Alt er sjovt

_Santanas SP._

Jeg gik med Blaine ned af gangen på hospitalet. Blaine havde tvunget mig med ind til Karofsky. Jeg fik så dårlig samvittighed, da han lå der i hospitalssengen. Han havde sendt mig et smil, da han så mig. Han havde sagt undskyld for episoden på gangen. Jeg havde ligeså sagt undskyld, for hvad jeg end havde været skyld i. Han grinte svagt af mig, og sagde bestemt at det ikke var min skyld. Blaine holdte min hånd, da jeg skulle til at modsige ham. Blaine ville tilsyneladende have, at jeg slap al form for dårlig samvittighed. Jeg havde undskyldt på Sebastians vegne inden jeg fik ud af værelset. Jeg skyndte mig at gå, for at undgå at forklare hvorfor jeg kunne undskylde for ham.

Vi mødte Kurt på parkeringspladsen. Han kiggede på os med et alvorligt udtryk.

"Hvordan har han det?" spurgte han alvorligt.

Jeg trak vejret dybt før jeg kiggede på ham.

"Han siger at det ikke er min skyld, og at han har det fint under omstændighederne." sagde jeg.

Blaine kiggede ned på sin telefon og hørte ikke efter.

"Det ville aldrig blive din skyld Santana. Før eller siden var der nogen der havde fundet ud af det." sagde Kurt opmuntrende.

"Jeg har fået en sms fra Sebastian. Han vil møde os på Lima Bean." afbrød Blaine os.

Jeg kiggede forvirret på Blaine.

"Os?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

"Mig og Kurt." svarede han mindst lige så forvirret.

Blaine kiggede på mig. Jeg var ved at sige noget, da udtrykket i Blaines ansigt stoppede mig. Kurt hadede Sebastian, og skulle ikke vide, at jeg havde rodet rundt med ham. Jeg kiggede på Kurt, som så noget så ubeslutsom ud.

"Lad os se hvad det kriminelle jordegern har at sige." sagde Kurt stolt.

Vi kørte hen til Lima Bean og parkerede foran et af de store vinduer. Jeg kunne se ham sidde inde midt i rummet, hvor han plejede at sidde. Han havde en stor kop kaffe stående foran ham. Det så ud som om han sad og skrev. Jeg trak vejret dybt, da jeg mærkede Blaines hånd på min skulder. Vi gik ind og målrettet hen mod ham. Han kiggede op, og jeg så det alvorlige udtryk hans ansigt var præget af.

"Hvad er du ude på nu, Smythe?" spurgte Kurt spydigt.

Sebastian kiggede på ham, og så ikke mindre alvorlig ud.

"Jeg er ikke ude på noget. Jeg vil gerne undskylde. Både overfor dig Blaine, og Kurt." sagde han alvorligt.

"Vent på slaget, jeg ved det kommet." sagde Kurt sarkastisk til Blaine.

"Jeg mener det. Jeg har hørt om Karofsky. Og jeg har for længe levet som om der ikke var konsekvenser af mine handlinger, og det vil jeg gerne ende her."

Jeg fik en klump i halsen, da jeg så hans sårede udtryk. Jeg havde lyst til at holde om ham, men den side jeg havde set af ham for flere dage siden, holdte mig tilbage.

"Det er alt sammen leg og sjov. Indtil det ikke er mere." sagde han og kiggede på mig.

Jeg kiggede væk, jeg kunne ikke klare hans blik. Jeg mærkede Blaine tage fat i min hånd bag sin ryg. Det var rart at vide, at Blaine var der for mig.

"Fra nu af spiller vi fair. Og the Warblers dedikerer vores optræden til Regionals til Karofsky." sagde Sebastian og sendte os et ærligt blik.

Blaine nikkede til ham og vi gik. Jeg vendte mig om for at se ham en sidste gang, inden vi forlod Lima Bean. Han kiggede på mig, og kiggede så ned i sine papirer, da jeg gik ud. Jeg hadede det her. Jeg havde ikke haft lyst til at slutte det vi havde. Men han forstod det ikke. Han forstod ikke hvordan jeg havde det. Han ville aldrig kunne forstå, hvorfor jeg blev nødt til at passe på mig selv. Jeg var blevet såret for mange gange, og jeg kunne ikke løbe den risiko igen. Og slet ikke med Sebastian. Han var anderledes, det ville gøre mere ondt.

Kurt satte mig af, og jeg steg ud af bilen. Jeg sagde farvel til Kurt, og da jeg ville sige farvel til Blaine, tog han min hånd, og gav den et svagt klem.

"Du ringer bare hvis der er noget San." sagde han alvorligt.

Jeg fik en klump i halsen og tårer i øjnene. Jeg nikkede bare og smilte svagt, inden jeg vendte mig og gik op mod mit hus. Da jeg ramte mit værelse lagde mig på min seng og kiggede op i loftet. Jeg lukkede mine øjne og begyndte at synge. Jeg blev afbrudt, da min mor kom ind på mit værelse.

"Skat, der har været en ung fyr med et brev til dig." sagde hun venligt.

Jeg satte mig hurtigt op, og kiggede på hende. Jeg kunne se hun undrede sig over min pludselige handling.

"Hvem var det?" spurgte jeg forsigtigt.

"Han sagde ikke hvad han hed. Han ville bare aflevere det her." sagde hun, da hun rakte mig den aflange konvolut.

Jeg kiggede på den, og nikkede til min mor. Jeg tror jeg svagt fik sagt "tak" inden hun gik ud og lukkede døren efter sig. Jeg vendte konvolutten flere gangen. Jeg bed mærke i den sammenhængende skrift på fronten. Der stod mit navn. Kun mit fornavn. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning og holdt brevet mod mit hjerte. Jeg håbede at det var fra ham. Jeg udåndede og åbnede konvolutten. Jeg foldede papiret ud, og så den samme skrift. Elegant og sammenhængende. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning og begyndte at læse.

_"Kære Santana._

_Jeg har gjort mange frygtelige ting i mit liv, og nogle meget for nyligt. Jeg fortryder mange ting, og selvom det jeg gjorde ved Blaine var et uheld, så fortryder jeg det mindre, fordi det førte mig til dig. Jeg kan ikke forklare præcis hvordan jeg har det. Jeg havde ikke regnet med, at en pige ville tage mig med storm, på den måde som du har gjort. _

_Jeg er ked af, hvis jeg har såret dig eller på anden måde gjort dig ked af det. Det er det sidste jeg ønsker. _

_Jeg havde aldrig forestillet mig, at jeg en dag ville sidde på et lokalt kaffehus og skrive til den pige, der har mit hjerte. Jeg havde faktisk slet ikke forestillet mig, jeg nogensinde ville give mit hjerte til nogen. Og selvom det er stik imod alt hvad jeg tror på, så kan jeg ikke lyve for mig selv mere. Jeg er så vild med dig._

_Jeg forstår godt din situation, og at jeg passer dårligt ind i dine fremtidsplaner, da du er lykkelig med Brittany. Jeg vil ikke bede dig vælge. Det ville ikke være fair._

_Jeg er ked af, at vi to er ovre. Men jeg kan ikke tvinge dig til at holde af mig. Og jeg har forstået at du ikke vil have mig. Jeg vil bare være sikker på, at du ved at jeg holder af dig._

_Og selvom det gør ondt, at jeg nok aldrig skal være sammen med dig igen, så ønsker jeg kun det bedste for dig._

_Jeg har derfor også valgt at flytte tilbage til Paris. Jeg kan ikke holde ud at se dig, velvidende at du aldrig bliver min._

_Jeg ønsker dig kun alt godt, og jeg glæder mig til at se dig en sidste gang til Regionals._

_Sebastian." _

Jeg læste brevet igen, og kunne denne gang ikke holde mine tårer tilbage. Han havde jo slet ikke forstået noget som helst. Jeg ville gerne have ham, men jeg kunne ikke. Jeg lagde mig ned igen og holdt hans brev helt ind til mig. Jeg savnede ham.

Jeg lå længe og tænkte over hvad han havde skrevet. Han vidste jo slet ingenting. Jeg måtte snakke med ham, og inden at han flyttede. Inden Regionals. Jeg måtte få ham til at forstå, at jeg ikke kunne være sammen med ham. Selvom jeg virkelig godt ville være hos ham, mærke hans krop mod mig. Jeg kunne ikke komme af med den tomme følelse jeg havde indeni. Jeg savnede ham helt inderst inde.


	25. Accept

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg var kørt op mod min fars hus, efter jeg havde afleveret brevet hos Santana. Jeg skulle væk herfra, og det skulle min far hjælpe mig med. Jeg håbede bare at han var hjemme. Det var ikke fordi jeg havde lyst til, at forlade Dalton eller Santana. Men tanken om at støde ind i hende på Lima Bean var forfærdelig.

Min fars bil holdte i garagen. Jeg kørte op og parkerede foran døren, denne samtale ville ikke tage lang tid alligevel. Jeg gik direkte ind og op ad trappen mod hans kontor. Jeg skubbede til døren, der stod på klem. Og der sad han med hovedet begravet i nogle papir, ved det store mahogni skrivebord. Jeg bankede forsigtigt på døren, og hans blik fandt mit.

"Sebastian." sagde han overrasket.

"Far, jeg har brug for din hjælp." sagde jeg alvorligt.

Han kiggede chokeret på mig. Jeg var også selv ret chokeret over, at jeg gik til ham og bad om hjælp.

"Jeg har snakket med min moster. Jeg flytter tilbage til Paris, jeg kan ikke holde ud at være i Ohio mere." sagde jeg bestemt.

"Hvad har du rodet dig ud i Sebastian?" sagde han skarpt.

"Hvorfor tror du altid, at jeg roder mig ud i alt muligt? Har du overvejet, at jeg bare ikke kan holde ud at være helt alene i verden, i den her guds forladte stat!" sagde jeg med hævet stemme.

"Så du vil flygte fra dine problemer?" sagde han henkastet.

"For helvede. Du er simpelthen for meget! Jeg kan tælle på én hånd hvor mange gange du har ringet til mig og set mig, siden vi flyttede hertil. Kan du ikke bare indrømme, at jeg ikke passer ind i dit liv? Det ville gøre mindre ondt, at du sagde det, i stedet for alt det her åndssvage skuespil! " råbte jeg ad ham.

Jeg kunne mærke mine tårer pressede på, jeg var såret og vred. Men var der nogen der ikke skulle se mig såret, så var det ham. Han drejede stolen, så han nu var rettet mod mig. Han foldede sine hænder og lænede sig frem og støttede sig på sine knæ.

"Sebastian, jeg ved godt du er vred. Men det er ikke min skyld." sagde han roligt.

"Alt er din skyld!" råbte jeg.

Han rystede på hovedet.

"Fint. Jeg overfører pengene til dig, så du har dem i morgen." sagde han med et suk.

Jeg vendte mig og gik så hurtigt jeg kunne ud til min bil. Jeg kørte tilbage til Dalton, jeg havde brug for en rigtig god flaske rødvin for at glemme denne gang. Jeg havde ikke regnet med at han ville overgive sig, og give mig hvad jeg ville have. Nu var det i gang. Efter Regionals ville jeg tage tilbage til Paris. Jeg kunne heldigvis bo hos min moster, indtil jeg fandt mit eget sted. Det havde været rart, at snakke med min moster den anden dag. Jeg savnede alt ved Paris. Min familie, mine venner, min gamle skole. Nu skulle jeg bare fortælle Warblerne, at jeg ville rejse efter Regionals.

Da jeg ramte mit værelse fandt jeg min telefon frem. Der var kommet to beskeder. Jeg undrede mig over hvem der ville skrive til mig. Jeg fik en klump i halsen, da jeg så den ene var fra Santana.

"Ring til mig." stod der.

Jeg kunne ikke. Jeg måtte acceptere, at det bare ikke skulle være mig og hende. Og det ville ikke blive nemmere for mig, hvis jeg ringede til hende. Jeg åbnede den anden sms.

"Hey sexy. Din moster fortalte mig, at du kommer hjem. Jeg kunne ikke vente, jeg er i lufthavnen kl. 19. Kys Danielle."

Jeg smilte for mig selv. Danielle var én af de bedste venner jeg havde i Paris. Og for første gang i lang tid, følte jeg mig glad. Nu kunne det kun blive bedre. Jeg havde en time inden hun ville være i lufthavnen. Jeg besluttede, at det var tid til at fortælle Warblerne, at jeg flyttede.

"Warbler møde om 10 minutter. Sebastian." skrev jeg til Jeff.

Jeg tog min taske og gik ned mod dagligstuen. Da jeg kom derned var halvdelen af Warblerne allerede ankommet. Jeff kiggede nervøst på mig. Jeg satte min taske fra mig, og satte mig på armlænet af den ene sofa. Da de sidste var ankommet rejste jeg mig.

"Hør. Der er sket meget for mig det sidste stykke tid. Jeg har været fraværende og har gjort nogle dumme ting. Det vil jeg gerne undskylde for. I fortjener bedre. Jeg kan så love jer, at det ikke sker igen. Jeg har besluttet at flytte tilbage til Paris." sagde jeg neutralt.

Warblerne begyndte med det samme at råbe op i munden på hinanden. Jeff rejste sig og kom over mod mig.

"Hvornår rejser du?" sagde han trist.

"Jeg rejser efter Regionals." sagde jeg bestemt.

Jeg kunne fornemme, at der faldt lidt ro over dem, da det gik op for dem, at jeg stadig ville være med til Regionals.

"Men det er jo allerede i weekenden." sagde Trent nedtrykt.

Jeg nikkede, og kiggede ud over forsamlingen.

"Jeg er ked af det. Men jeg kommer aldrig til at høre til her. Jeg har haft et par hyggelige måneder her, men nu tager jeg hjem. Altså efter vi har vundet Regionals." sagde jeg med et smil.

Warblerne begyndte at grine, og der gik det op for mig, at jeg faktisk var glad for dem. Hvad gik der af mig? Jeg var blevet et sentimantalt fjols de seneste måneder. Jeg blev afbrudt af mine tanker, da Jeff råbte op.

"Vi skal holde en afskedsfest!"

Folk jublede, og jeg smilte af dem. Jeg fortalte dem, at jeg måtte køre for at hente Danielle. De grinte af mig, og havde mere travlt med at aftale alt muligt om den kommende fest de ville holde for mig. Jeg gik ned af gangen, da Jeff kom løbende efter mig.

"Hey Sebastian. Jeg skal lige spørge dig om noget. Du rejser ikke pga. Santana vel?" spurgte han alvorligt.

Jeg kiggede ikke på ham, jeg kig bare videre.

"Sebastian, hun må altså ikke være…" sagde han inden jeg afbrød.

"Jeff! Stop. Jeg vil ikke snakke om det her." sagde jeg bestemt, og fandt min telefon frem.

Jeff svarede ikke, han stoppede op midt på gangen, og kiggede efter mig. Jeg havde mere travlt med at finde ud af hvad klokken var. Jeg blev overrasket over, at jeg havde modtaget endnu en sms fra Santana.

"Ring nu til mig twink!" stod der.

Jeg måtte lære at acceptere det her. Jeg slettede hendes besked, og lagde telefonen tilbage i min lomme. Nu skulle jeg have det hyggeligt med Danielle og alle Warblerne.


	26. Set listen

_Santanas SP._

Jeg kiggede mig i spejlet og så mine glasklare øjne. Hvorfor svarede han ikke? Jeg måtte snakke med ham. Jeg hørte en bil dytte, jeg gik over til mit vindue og kiggede ud mod vejen. Jeg greb min taske og løb ned af trappen og ud til bilen.

"Tak fordi jeg måtte køre med." sagde jeg da satte mig ind i bilen.

"Du siger bare til San." sagde Puck til mig med et smil.

Jeg sendte ham et svagt smil. Jeg havde sådan lyst til at fortælle Puck om mig og Sebastian, men jeg vidste, at det ville være en dårlig idé. Der var stille i bilen det meste af vejen til skolen, kun afbrudt af Puck der ind i mellem sang med på sangene i radioen. Han parkerede og vi steg ud. Jeg begyndte at gå mod indgangen, da Puck afbrød stilheden.

"Hvad så glæder du dig også til Regionals?" spurgte han venligt.

Jeg smilte til ham og nikkede.

"Jeg glæder mig til at tvære de Dalton bøsser ud. Jeg skal vise dem talent og klasse!" sagde han energisk.

Det slog mig, at Sebastian ville være der til Regionals. Det havde han i hvert fald skrevet i brevet. Jeg stoppede op, og tænkte over hvad Berry og Lady Hummel havde besluttet vores set liste bestod af. Puck kiggede på mig.

"Hvad fandt de ud af med set listen?" spurgte jeg alvorligt.

"Jeg tror aldrig de blev enige om noget." svarede han forvirret.

Jeg tænkte, at det var min eneste måde at kommunikere med Sebastian på. Især nu hvor han ikke havde tænkt sig at svare mig. Jeg kiggede på Puck smilende.

"Ville du bakke mig op, hvis jeg krævede en solo til Regionals?" spurgte jeg smilende.

Puck grinte og lagde en hånd på min skulder.

"Du kan regne med mig til hver en tid San." sagde han venligt.

Vi gik sammen ind på skolen. Jeg bemærkede, at der var en anden stemning på gangen. Puck og jeg gik ned af gangen, og alle andre skyndte sig væk fra vores vej. Det slog mig, at Puck og jeg gjorde dem bange. Nok var mange af dem bange for os hver for sig, men sammen var de rædselslagende. Jeg smilte, jeg kunne godt lide det. Det var rart at være frygtet igen, og faktisk nød jeg at det var sammen med Puck. Jeg kiggede på ham og fangede hans øjne. Jeg vidste med det samme, at han nød dette lige så meget, som jeg gjorde.

Timerne gik langsomt i dag. Jeg kunne ikke vente med at komme til kor. Jeg vidste præcis hvad vores set liste skulle bestå af. Jeg skulle have en solo. Jeg skulle synge for Sebastian, alt det han ikke ville lade mig fortælle ham. Jeg fulgte ikke med i matematik i dag. Jeg havde mine tanker et andet sted. Jeg savnede Sebastian. Jeg blev revet ud af mine tanker, da min telefon vibrerede. Jeg kiggede diskret på den.

"Du ser pisse sexet ud i dag. Vi er gode sammen San." stod der på displayet.

Jeg smilte svagt. Jeg kiggede op for at finde det rigtige tidspunkt at svare på.

"Du er tosset Puck. Den eneste grund til, at vi er gode sammen er at folk er bange for os. Jeg forstår dem godt." skrev jeg.

Timen sluttede og jeg pakkede mine ting sammen. Jeg var den sidste der forlod lokalet. Da jeg kom ud på gangen, nåede jeg kun at gå kort ned af gangen, da Puck indhentede mig.

"Santana. Du er hot, jeg er hot. Hvorfor skal vi ikke bare få det overstået?" spurgte han charmerende.

Jeg ville gerne give Puck en chance til. Men jeg vidste, at det aldrig ville blive det samme. Hver gang jeg modtog en sms, så håbede jeg det var Sebastian. Hver gang nogle sagde jeg var sexet eller smuk, så hørte jeg kun Sebastians stemme. Jeg ville kun have Sebastian, og jeg ville ikke indlede noget nyt, før jeg havde snakket med ham.

"Puck. Jeg har nogle uafsluttede sager, som skal afsluttes før jeg starter noget nyt." sagde jeg venligt.

Han nikkede smilende til mig og begyndte at gå sammen med mig mod kor lokalet. De andre var allerede kommet. Berry og Lady Lips sad og snakkede højlydt om set listen. Brittany sad og grinte ovenpå Artie. Jeg sendte hende et smil. Puck og jeg satte os oppe bagerst. Mr. Schue skrev "Regionals" på tavlen, og Rachel tog, med det samme, ordet.

"Kurt og jeg synes at det vil være en god idé med noget klassisk. Altså noget folk kan relatere til." sagde hun energisk.

Jeg kiggede på Puck, der gav min hånd et klem, inden jeg afbrød hende.

"Hør her Berry. Jeg synes du har sagt rigeligt. Og din enormt skingre stemme giver mig hovedpine, så her er mit forslag." sagde jeg bestemt, da jeg rejste mig og gik ned fra bagerste række.

Folk kiggede forvirret på mig, da jeg tog plads midt i rummet. Rachel flyttede sig automatisk, og satte sig tilbage på sin plads.

"Lady Hummel, Blaine og jeg mødtes med Sebastian fra Dalton den anden dag. Han prøver den nye stil med at være flink. Uanset hvad så dedikerer Warblerne deres optræden til Karofsky, og jeg synes vi skal gøre det samme." sagde jeg uden at lyde for følsom.

Mr. Schue kiggede på mig, og nikkede. Jeg kiggede på Blaine, der godt forstod hvor jeg ville hen med min tale.

"Jeg synes vi skal lave et mash-up med R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" og Rihanna og Nicky Minaj's "Fly". Desuden så skal jeg have en solo." sagde jeg bestemt.

Rachel rejste med det samme for at protestere, da Puck rejste sig.

"Jeg synes det er en god idé. Det er på tide at vi viser andre talenter frem, for dem har vi masser af." sagde han bestemt.

Mr. Schue gav ham ret og begyndte at snakke løs om mash-up'et. Jeg gik tilbage mod min plads, da Blaine stoppede mig.

"Hvad skal du synge?" spurgte han nysgerrigt.

Jeg fik en klump i halsen, og sank inden mit blik fandt hans.

"Det er lige gyldigt. Jeg skal fortælle noget til en person der betyder meget for mig." sagde jeg, da jeg vidste andre lyttede.

Blaine nikkede og lagde en hånd på min skulder, da jeg gik videre mod min plads. Jeg satte mig og fandt en ro, jeg ikke havde haft længe. Jeg skulle fortælle Sebastian hvordan jeg havde det, og han kunne ikke andet end at lytte.


	27. Stilhed før stormen

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg løb ned af gangen med Daniella i hånden. Hun var en af mine bedste veninder. Hun grinte ad mig, da jeg drejede hovedet for at se tilbage. Hun var den eneste der kunne få mig til at pjække fra Warbler træning, og især nu hvor der kun var 2 dage til Regionals. Vi lukkede os ind på mit værelse, og hun smed sig på sengen. Jeg satte mig på stolen, og prøvede at få vejret igen.

"Det er lang tid siden vi har pjækket sammen." sagde hun grinende.

Jeg nikkede bare. Hun havde hele morgenen prøvet at overtale mig til, at blive liggende i sengen sammen med hende. Jeg kunne ikke, jeg blev nødt til at tage til timerne. Men hun fik mig trods alt til at pjække lidt. Jeg kiggede på hende, og selvom hun var en pæn pige, så mærkede jeg ingen gnist for hende, som jeg havde gjort med Santana. Desuden var hun min veninde, så det ville også være forkert.

"Skal vi ikke tage ud og drikke kaffe med Courvoisier, ligesom i de gamle dage?" spurgte jeg venligt.

Hun satte sig op, kiggede på mig og smilte.

Vi havde kun kørt et øjeblik, da hun slukkede radioen og kiggede på mig.

"Nå Seb. Fortæl mig lidt om hvad du har lavet herovre i store USA." sagde hun drillende.

Jeg grinte svagt. Hun skulle bare vide, hvad jeg havde lavet.

"Jeg har ikke lavet så meget. Ordnet lidt fyre hist og her og en enkelt pige." sagde jeg venligt.

"En pige?" spurgte hun chokeret.

Jeg havde et øjeblik glemt alt om, at hun ikke vidste noget om Santana. Jeg fortrød, at jeg havde sagt noget.

"Ja, du ved. Ind i mellem så kvajer man sig, når man får for meget at drikke." svarede jeg hurtigt.

Jeg prøvede at få det til at lyde troværdigt. Jeg kunne ikke overskue, at hun skulle vide om Santana. Danielle og jeg havde en alt for mærkelig fortid sammen, til at hun ville kunne tackle det her. Hun grinte ad mig, og begyndte at fortælle om hendes tidligere kæreste. Jeg hørte ikke ordentligt efter, jeg havde tankerne et andet sted.

Danielle havde for 3 år siden erklæret sin kærlighed til mig. Og jeg havde, ærligt talt været et røvhul overfor hende. Jeg havde udnyttet hende og brugt hende som et sikkerhedsnet, hvis jeg ikke havde andre at have sex med. Og selvom hun godt vidste, at jeg mest til fyre, så gav hun ikke op, og endte i stedet, som en af de bedste venner, jeg nogensinde havde haft. Jeg kiggede på hende, hun var smuk med hendes lange, bølgede blonde hår, hendes lyse hud, skinnende blå øjne og slanke krop. Men uanset hvor smuk, jeg synes hun var, så skete der ingenting i mig eller min nedre region. Jeg kunne tydeligt huske, da jeg fortalte, at jeg skulle flytte. Hun græd og vi endte med at have sex i flere timer, hvorefter hun græd igen. Et øjeblik blev jeg ramt af væmmelse over hvor dårligt et menneske jeg var. Jeg rystede det af mig, og parkerede ved Lima Bean.

Hun tog fat om min arm, da vi gik over parkeringspladsen og ind i kaffehuset. Hun spurgte ind til Regionals, og jeg fortalte om vores set liste og koreografien, og hun lyttede intenst.

Vi satte os ved et bord ud mod vinduet. Hun snakkede løs om, hvor meget hun glædede sig til at jeg kom hjem til Paris. Og selvom jeg også glædede mig, så føltes det ikke rigtigt.

"Hvem kommer til den afskedsfest de holder for dig i morgen aften?" spurgte hun nysgerrigt.

"Warblerne og nogle af dem fra lacrosse holdet tror jeg. Jeg tror ikke det er noget særligt." svarede jeg venligt.

"Hvis det bliver kedeligt, så ved vi to da trods alt hvordan vi kan more os." sagde hun smilende, mens hun blinkede til mig.

Jeg rystede svagt på hovedet og grinte af hendes hentydning.

"Du er da også så diskret." svarede jeg sarkastisk.

"Har du for resten hørt at Pierre og Jaqueline er flyttet sammen, jeg kan godt sige dig, det er et…"

Jeg hørte ikke resten af hvad hun fortalte, da mit blik fangede et lidt for kendt ansigt komme ind ad døren. Jeg satte min kaffe på bordet, og sank den klump jeg fik i halsen. Jeg prøvede ihærdigt på ikke at kigge, men jeg var som tvunget.

"Seb, hører du efter?" spurgte Danielle, da hun lagde sin hånd ovenpå min.

Jeg nikkede og kiggede på hende kort. Hun begyndte at fortælle videre, og jeg havde igen svært ved at koncentrere mig om hendes historie. Jeg havde ikke forestillet mig, at jeg ville løbe ind i Santana, da vi tog herned. Faktisk havde det ikke strejfet mig, at sandsynligheden var der. Hun stod i kø sammen med Blaine. Mit blik slap hende ikke et sekund. Vores øjne mødtes, da hun vendte sig for at finde et bord. Hun så chokeret ud, det vil jeg tro, at jeg også gjorde. Hun kiggede på Blaine og lænede sig ind mod hans øre, og sagde noget til ham. Blaine kiggede på mig, og tog derefter Santana i hånden og gik ud af Lima Bean. Jeg kiggede tilbage på Danielle, der stadig fortalte et eller andet. Ude på parkeringspladsen kunne jeg se hende sætte sig ind i sin bil og køre af sted. Jeg sank og kiggede op på Danielle.

"Skal vi ikke skride? Her stinker af middelklasse." spurgte jeg.

Hun grinte ad mig, og kiggede sig omkring.

"Jo, du har ret. Vi er for gode til det her sted." sagde hun stolt.

Danielle og jeg havde brugt resten af eftermiddagen på at snakke om Paris. Hun var meget begejstret for min beslutning om, at komme tilbage. Vi havde nu åbnet en flaske rødvin og sad og nød aftenen. Hun rejste sig og tændte for mit anlæg. Hun begyndte straks at danse og synge, og hvis ikke jeg vidste bedre, så ville jeg tro hun endnu en gang prøvede at forføre mig. Jeg følte, at jeg blev reddet af gongongen, da min telefon vibrerede.

"Du er simpelthen et svin Sebastian! Én ting er at du skrider fra det hele, og noget andet er at du vælger ikke at svare når Santana skriver eller ringer til dig. Men at du lyver for hende! Du kunne for fanden da have sagt, du havde fundet en anden. Jeg vil aldrig nogensinde se eller høre fra dig igen!"

Jeg læste beskeden to gange. Jeg blev underligt tændt, af Blaines vrede sms. Han var generelt sexet uanset hvad han foretog sig. Det slog mig, at Santana havde set mig og Danielle holde i hånd på Lima Bean. Det var ikke noget jeg havde tænkt over på det tidspunkt, men nu kunne jeg godt se, hvad det ville ligne udefra.

Danielle kom over til mig, og skubbede mig ned på sengen, da hun kravlede ind over mig. Hun begyndte at kysse mig på halsen, og køre sine fingre op og ned af mit bryst og min mave. Jeg følte stadig ingenting. Jo, det gjorde jeg faktisk. Jeg havde dårlig samvittighed. Jeg rystede på hovedet, og skubbede hende forsigtigt af mig.

"Kan vi ikke bare ligge lidt?" spurgte jeg venligt.

Hun så lidt skuffet ud, men smilte venligt og nikkede. Hun lagde sig op af mig, med hovedet på min brystkasse. Jeg lagde armen om hende, mest for at være høflig.

"Du har forandret dig Seb." sagde hun trist.

"Jeg ved det godt." svarede jeg.

Jeg var ikke et sekund i tvivl om hvorfor jeg var forandret. Det var hende, en hvis pige, der var årsagen til det. Den eneste pige jeg ville have, men som jeg ikke kunne få. Santana Lopez.


	28. Regionals pt I

_Santanas SP._

Jeg ventede på at Puck ville samle mig op. Jeg stod på fortovet i den sorte kjole, vi skulle optræde i. Jeg havde det dårligt. Jeg vidste at Sebastian ville være der, og han var den sidste jeg havde lyst til at se lige nu. Og hvis ikke det var fordi, det ville ødelægge hele vores set liste, så ville jeg aldrig have sunget den sang jeg havde planlagt. Han havde fundet en ny, og havde glemt mig. Tanken gav mig tårer i øjnene. Jeg tørrede dem væk, da jeg så Pucks bil dreje ned af vejen.

"Hey sexy. Lad os komme af sted." sagde han ud af det åbne vindue.

Jeg satte mig ind og vi kørte af sted. Jeg kunne fornemme på Puck, at han glædede sig til at optræde. Han var desuden helt sikker på, at vi ville slå The Warblers. Jeg derimod var i tvivl. Sebastian havde været fantastisk, da vi sang "Smooth Criminal". Tanken om den dag, gav mig en klump i halsen, og det føltes som om nogle klemte hårdt om mit hjerte. Puck kiggede på mig, og aede min kind.

"Du er en stjerne San." sagde han beroligende.

Jeg vidste ikke om han kunne se det på mig, men jeg var virkelig nervøs. Jeg var ikke nervøs for at optræde, jeg elskede at stå i spotlight, jeg elskede at modtage stående bifald, jeg var født til at regere på en scene. Men jeg var ikke helt så selvsikker, når det kom til at indrømme følelser overfor folk, og det var for sent at fortryde nu.

"Puck, jeg sætter virkelig pris på at du støtter mig." sagde jeg venligt.

Han smilte af mig, og tændte for radioen. Han sang med på sangen i radioen. Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet, og prøvede på ikke at fokusere på de ubehagelige sommerfugle der fløj rundt i min mave. Vi parkerede og gik over parkeringspladsen. Henne ved indgangen stod alle de andre. Blaine fangede straks mit blik, og gik over mod mig.

"Du behøver ikke gøre det her San. Det kommer til at gøre mere ondt på dig." sagde han bekymret.

Jeg sank, og kiggede ned i asfalten.

"Jeg ved det godt. Men jeg vil ikke lave om på det nu." sagde jeg stille.

Blaine løftede mit hoved, og mit blik fandt hans.

"Jeg griber dig når du falder. Til hver en tid." sagde han roligt.

Jeg smilte, og kunne mærke en tåre tage form i min øjenkrog. Jeg nåede ikke, at tørre den væk, da Brittany kom løbende over til mig og omfavnede mig.

"Er du klar?" sagde hun spændt.

Jeg smilte endnu mere. Hendes livsglæde og begejstring var så fantastisk. Jeg tog hendes hånd og vi gik ind og fandt vores pladser.

Da vi havde sat os, lænede Rachel sig frem og kiggede ned af rækken vi sad på.

"Husk nu, at vi har begravet stridsøksen. Ikke at sige vi ikke skal vinde, for det skal vi." sagde hun hurtigt.

Vi var et par stykker der grinte svagt af hende, hun var så irriterende ambitiøs. Men hun havde ret, vi havde sluttet fred med Warblerne, i hvert fald for nu. Lyset i salen slukkede, og folk blev stille.

"Og nu fra Dalton Acadamy, her er The Warblers." sagde stemmen i højtalerne begejstret.

Folk klappede og det store røde tæppe gik op. Jeg mærkede med det samme et slag i min mave, da jeg så Sebastian. Hvorfor kunne han ikke være frygtelig grim og ucharmerende? Jeg følte en svag ro, da Blaine tog min hånd og holdte den, da de begyndte at synge. Det lød godt, som de alle sammen, sang sammen. Jeg fik kuldegysninger, da Sebastian trådte ud af rækkerne og begyndte at synge.

"Don't give up, you're gonna see tomorrow, that you'll be on your feet again…" sang han.

Jeg kunne ikke andet end at kigge på ham. For et split sekund fangede mit blik hans, og jeg kiggede straks væk. Han dansede rundt sammen med de andre, og et kort sekund efter begyndte salen, at rejse sig og klappe med til musikken. Blaine klemte om min hånd, og rejste sig. Jeg rejste mig. Jeg prøvede på ikke, at se ud som om at hans sang påvirkede mig. Det gjorde den. Jeg havde en klar fornemmelse af, at sangen var til mig. Jeg kiggede på Blaine, der klappede og dansede til musikken. Jeg rystede på hovedet, det var ikke til mig. Det var til Karofsky, det havde Sebastian jo selv sagt på Lima Bean. Og efter at jeg havde set ham sammen med den blonde tøs, så var det helt sikkert det ikke var til mig. Musikken stoppede og folk klappede og jublede.

Sebastian trådte frem og pegede ud mod publikum, faktisk imod mig. Pegede han på mig?

"Den her er til jer!" sagde han energisk.

Alle Warblerne stod på rækker og så åndssvage ud i deres uniformer. Folk satte sig igen ned, og et øjeblik blev der stille.

"The sun comes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came." Sang han stille, mens han smilte svagt.

Man var ikke et sekund I tvivl om, at samtlige pigehjerte og bøssehjerter i salen smeltede, da han begyndte at synge. Og selvom jeg ikke ville indrømme det, var mit et af dem. Og det gjorde skide ondt. Musikken begyndte og folk rejste sig med det samme, og jublede og begyndte at danse. Sebastian sang videre, og jeg følte igen, at sangen var rettet mod mig, da han sendte endnu et blik min vej. Han smilte til mig, det var samme smørrede smil han havde sendt mig før vores duel. Det var det smørrede smil, som jeg tilsyneladende var faldet for. Warblerne sang og dansede rundt på scenen, og publikum var vilde med dem. Jeg blev et øjeblik nervøs, da det gik op for mig, at vi skulle på efter dem, og at jeg skulle synge. Ikke bare synge, men fortælle mine følelser, og til Sebastian. Jeg blev revet ud af mine tanker, da Blaine trak mig med ud fra rækken. Vi skulle backstage og gøre klar. Resten af New Directions fulgte med. Da vi gik op ad den smalle gang, fik jeg øje på hende den blonde tøs, der havde holdt Sebastian i hånden på Lima Bean. Jeg fik kvalme. Falske kælling. Hvem fanden var hun, at tro at hun bare kunne stjæle Sebastian på den måde? Selvom han aldrig havde været hundrede procent min, så følte jeg at jeg havde været hans. Jeg sendte hende et af mine berømte Snixx blikke, og fulgte efter de andre.

Jeg havde sat mig ved et af bordene ude backstage, da Brittany kom over og satte sig ved siden af mig.

"Jeg er ked af, at det ikke gik med dig og ham Dalton fyren." sagde hun venligt.

Jeg rystede på hovedet, jeg havde ikke lyst til at snakke om det. Da jeg kiggede op, kom Warblerne ud fra scenen. Mit blik fandt Sebastian midt i mængden af de mange ens uniformer. Han var alt hvad jeg ville have.

"Blaine Warbler fortalte, at han havde fundet en anden." sagde Brittany spørgende.

"Ja." svarede jeg uden at fjerne mit blik fra ham.

"Du er altså bedre end alle andre." sagde Brittany trøstende.

Jeg smilte og nikkede. Jeg følte pludselig en trang til at kæmpe for ham. Jeg skulle ud på den scene og fortælle ham præcis hvordan jeg havde det. Warblerne gik over mod udgangen, og Sebastian havde ikke ofret mig et blik. Jeg rejste mig, tog Brittany i hånden og gik over til scenesiden. Lige om lidt var det min tur til at vise hvad jeg kunne. Publikum blev stille, og manden i højtaleren lød igen.

"Og nu fra William McKinley High, The New Directions."

Publikum klappede, og vi gik ud på scenen. Lyset tændte, og jeg kunne mærke spotligthet i min nakke. Det var nu. Ingen vej tilbage. Jeg skulle have ham tilbage, og det var uanset hvad det tog.


	29. Regionals pt II

_Sebastians SP._

Warblerne var helt oppe at køre, vi havde også fyret den af. Taberne fra McKinley skulle i hvert fald lave noget helt fantastisk for at vi ikke vandt det her. Vi gik ned i auditoriet mod de tomme pladser, folk stod allerede og klappede og dansede med til musikken og sangen New Directions var i gang med på scenen.

Jeg tænkte på Karofsky, da den blonde cheerleader sang omkvædet af "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger ". Det Karofsky gik igennem, var der ingen der fortjente. Mine tanker blev afbrudt, da musikken stoppede og publikum jublede. De var gode. Sandsynligheden for at vinde når Rachel et eller andet var med, var ikke stor. Hun sang et mash-up med "Fly" og "I Believe I Can Fly" til alle dommerne med hendes store stemme. New Directions dansede rundt på scenen, og mit blik fandt Santana i mængden. Det gjorde ondt indeni mig.

"Hvor var I skide gode." sagde Danielle til mig, da hun maste sig ind mellem os på rækken.

Jeg smilte til hende og lagde min arm om hende. Mit blik faldt over salen, der tilsyneladende var helt vilde med deres optræden. Da de afsluttede sangen fangede jeg Santanas blik, det split sekund vi havde øjenkontakt var frygteligt. Jeg savnede hende, men hun ville ikke have mig. Jeg så et såret udtryk i hendes øjne, da det gik op for mig, at hun højst sandsynligt troede jeg var sammen med Danielle. Det var jeg ikke, og det ville jeg aldrig være. Publikummet blev stille og satte sig igen i deres sæder, da Santana trådte frem på scenen. Jeg kiggede på de andre Warblere, der tilsyneladende var ligeså forvirret som jeg var. Hvorfor var det ikke Rachel der skulle synge det store solonummer?

Jeg kiggede på hende, hun så nervøs ud. Hun kiggede ned i gulvet, musikken startede og med ét kiggede hun på mig.

"I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you." Sang hun, mens hun kiggede intenst på mig.

Jeg kunne mærke, at hun sang til mig. Jeg fik en klump i halsen, da det gik op for mig, at det var den sang hun havde nynnet hjemme i min seng. Den sang hun måske en dag ville synge for mig. Hun lagde sin hånd over sit hjerte, da hun sang omkvædet.

"Cause when you've given up. When no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, That's when you feel my kind of love. And when you're crying out. When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground. When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."

Jeg kunne mærke en tåre tage form I min øjenkrog, og skyndte mig at tørre den væk. Jeg kiggede på Danielle, som med det samme kiggede på mig.

"Hey hvad så?" sagde hun bekymret.

"Ikke noget. Den sang minder mig bare om noget." sagde jeg stille.

Hun kastede sine arme om mig, og lænede sig ind mod mig. Jeg holdte om hende, og kiggede op mod scenen og fandt Santanas glasklare øjne. Hun sang helt sikkert til mig.

"I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean. I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you." Sang hun, og hun pegede på mig.

Jeg kiggede væk. Mit blik blev fanget af Jeff, der havde sine øjne hæftet på mig. Han sendte mig et blik af forargelse. Jeg kunne ikke forklare det, hun havde jo givet udtryk for, at hun ikke ville have mig. Jeg fjernede mine arme fra Danielle, og sendte hende et svagt smil. Hun rykkede sig på plads, og forstod ikke hvad der foregik. Endnu en gang sang Santana omkvædet af sangen, jeg rejste mig for at gå, da Danielle greb fat i min arm.

"Hvor skal du hen Seb?" spurgte hun nysgerrigt.

"Jeg skal bare på toilettet." løj jeg.

Jeg gik op af gangen, og vendte mig for at sende Santana et sidste blik inden jeg forlod auditoriet. Hun græd, selv på så lang afstand kunne jeg se hendes tårer. Hun afsluttede sangen og lyset slukkede på scenen. Jeg gik ud af auditoriet og fandt vej tilbage til backstage området. Jeg skubbede døren op, og gik ind. Mine øjne søgte efter hende blandt de mange mennesker der var backstage. Min søgen blev afbrudt af Blaine.

"Hvad laver du her? Du har intet at gøre her." sagde han skarpt.

"Jeg har ret til at være backstage ligeså meget som jer tabere har. Og jeg har også savnet dig Blaine Warbler." sagde jeg provokerende.

"Jeg kommer aldrig til at savne dig." forsvarede han.

"Jeg er nu nok så sikker på, at du kommer til at savne mig, når jeg ikke længere er her. Det var noget af et kys du fyrede af den anden dag. Ikke et kys man giver til en man ikke kan holde ud." sagde jeg med et smørret smil.

Blaine nåede ikke at svare mig, da Santana afbrød.

"Jeg troede du skulle flytte?" spurgte hun arrogant.

"Måske så kom jeg for at sige farvel." sagde jeg alvorligt.

Hun kiggede på mig, og kiggede sig derefter omkring, inden hun gik forbi mig og rev mig med ud af backstage området. Hun gik ned af gangen og jeg fulgte efter. Jeg gik bag hende, for at være sikker på, at jeg ikke mistede hende af syne. Hun åbnede en branddør og ledte mig ud på parkeringspladsen. Det var den mest ødede ende af parkeringspladsen, den branddør havde med garanti ikke været brugt længe. Hun lukkede døren og lænede sig op af den, lagde armene over kors og kiggede på mig. Jeg tabte mit forsvar og kunne mærke den magt hun havde over mig. Jeg havde lyst til at kysse hende og holde om hende. Jeg ville ikke være uden hende.

"Santana, jeg vil gerne…" begyndte jeg, inden jeg blev afbrudt.

"Sebastian, det er lige meget. Du har truffet din beslutning, og jeg er ikke en del af den, det er helt fint." sagde hun koldt.

Jeg troede ikke på hende, hun havde lige stået på den scene og sunget sit hjerte ud. Og hvis den sang havde været til mig, så havde hun fortalt mig alt, hvad jeg behøvede at vide. Jeg ønskede at hun ville lukke ned for sit forsvar og fjerne sine parader. Jeg ville snakke med hende, for hvis jeg forstod det rigtigt. Så ville hun have mig, ligeså meget som jeg ville have hende.


	30. Regionals pt III

_Santanas SP._

Jeg kiggede ned i asfalten og tog en dyb vejrtrækning. Jeg kæmpede inderligt for at holde mine tårer tilbage. De tårer folk havde set på scenen, kunne jeg altid undskylde med skuespil, men overfor Sebastian var der ingen undskyldninger. Jeg hørte han sukkede og jeg løftede mit blik. Jeg fik ondt i maven, da jeg så hans glasklare øjne. Jeg kiggede hurtigt væk, og sank klumpen i halsen.

"Santana, vil du ikke godt høre hvad jeg har at sige?" spurgte han svagt.

Jeg rystede svagt på hovedet, og trak vejret dybt. Jeg følte mig som en tikkende bombe, der skulle ingen ting til, før jeg brød sammen og eller endnu værre, eksploderede.

"Jeg vil ikke flytte, men du giver mig intet valg…" sagde han bestemt.

Jeg kunne mærke en voldsom aggression komme frem i mig.

"Giver jeg dig intet valg? Du kunne da lade være med, at være sammen med en anden!" råbte jeg ad ham.

Han grinte svagt, hvilket provokerede mig endnu mere.

"Hvis nu du gad, at høre efter, så ville du forstå at der ikke er noget i det." sagde han stædigt.

Jeg rystede på hovedet. Jeg ville gerne høre hans forklaring, men jeg var så bange for at blive såret, mere end jeg allerede var. Jeg sukkede og kiggede på ham.

"Sebastian…" sagde jeg bestemt.

"Jeg vil være sammen med dig Santana. Jeg vil gerne indrømme offentligt, at jeg er faldet for dig." afbrød han mig hurtigt.

Jeg forstod ikke helt hvad det var han sagde. Jeg kiggede på ham, og så alvoren i hans øjne. Han mente det. Jeg sank, og kunne ikke længere holde mine tårer tilbage. Jeg skulle til at tørre dem væk, da Sebastian omfavnede mig. Egentlig burde jeg have skubbet ham væk, men jeg havde savnet ham. Jeg ville gerne sige noget, men blev afbrudt af branddøren der gik op bag mig.

"Vinderen skal kåres nu." sagde Blaine bestemt.

Hans blik gav ikke noget udtryk, da han så mig i Sebastians arme. Jeg vidste heller ikke selv, hvordan jeg skulle forholde mig til det. Sebastians arme gav slip, og han gjorde tegn til at jeg skulle gå ind med Blaine.

"Jeg synes vi skal snakke om alt det her." sagde jeg roligt til Sebastian, da vi gik ned af gangen.

"Jeg er enig. Lad os mødes igen når vinderen er kåret." sagde han svagt.

Jeg nikkede, og gik ind ad døren til backstage området. Han greb fat i min arm og hev mig ind mod ham. Jeg nåede ikke at reagere før hans læber var hæftet på mine. Han kyssede mig intenst, og jeg gav efter og gengældte kysset. Jeg havde længtes efter at kysse ham, og jeg nød hvert et sekund af det kys han gav mig. Han trak sig væk, og kiggede på mig.

"Held og lykke baby." sagde han smilende.

"I lige måde Sebastian." sagde jeg stille.

Jeg vendte mig og gik ind og mødte de andre. De kiggede undrende på mig. Jeg ville ikke sige noget. Vi samledes i showcirklen og Blaine var den første til at bryde stilheden.

"Uanset hvad, så gjorde vi vores bedste. Vi er de bedste uanset hvad folk siger." sagde han stolt.

Vi gik sammen ud på scenen. Jeg kiggede over scenen og fandt Sebastians blik blandt de mange Warblere på scenen. I mellem os stod det tredje kor der havde optrådt, Golden Goblets eller sådan noget. Det var i hvert fald ikke dem der løb med sejren. Det blev mellem os og Warblerne. Dommeren kom op på scenen og publikum blev stille.

"Tredjepladsen går til… The Golden Goblets." sagde han entusiastisk.

Publikum klappede da de fik overrakt deres trofæ. Vi rykkede tættere sammen på scenen, da de forlod scenen. Jeg kiggede igen over mod Sebastian, og fangede med det samme hans blik. Han smilte til mig.

"Du vinder." kunne jeg mundaflæse, at han hviskede.

Jeg smilte og kiggede væk. Blaine greb min hånd, da dommeren kom op med det store trofæ. Jeg kunne mærke en form for nervøsitet. Ville det have nogen betydning for Sebastian, hvis vi vandt? Ville det betyde noget, hvis Sebastian vandt over os? Jeg blev afbrudt.

"Og nu til vinderen af Midwest Regionals 2012…" sagde dommeren spændt.

Han åbnede konvolutten og trak kortet op. Jeg kiggede på Sebastian. Han smilte. Jeg smilte. Jeg klemte om Blaines hånd og han smilte til mig.

"Fra William McKinley High, The New Directions." Råbte han entusiastisk.

Publikum rejste sig og jublede. Bag mig begyndte alle at hoppe og kramme. Det var helt uvirkeligt. Rachel modtog det store trofæ, og kom over til os. Vi var fælles om at løfte det op, så publikum kunne se det. Jeg krammede med Brittany og Blaine, da Rachel lagde en hånd på min skulder.

"Du var virkelig god." sagde hun smilende.

Jeg sendte hende et smil, og skævede over hendes skulder, og fik øje på Sebastian, der smilte til mig. Vi gik ud backstage og jublen blev ikke mindre, da vi mødte Mr. Schue.

"Så er det Nationals næste gang!" Råbte han begejstret.

"Vi skal fejre det her! Fest hos mig i aften! Alle er inviteret… Også jer Warblere." råbte Puck udover forsamlingen.

Jeg kiggede på Sebastian, der så noget forvirret ud over invitationen fra Puck. Jeg smilte bare og rystede på hovedet. Min øjenkontakt med Sebastian blev afbrudt, da Puck løftede mig op og svingede mig rundt.

"Du er den bedste San." sagde han energisk.

Han satte mig ned og omfavnede mig. Jeg gengældte hans kram, det var rart, at han havde støttet mig hele vejen.

"Hvor og hvornår skal vi komme?" spurgte Sebastian pludseligt.

Puck kiggede forbavset på ham, han havde ikke regnet med, at de ville acceptere hans invitation.

"Jeg sender dig adressen, hvis du stikker mig dit telefon nummer."

Jeg kunne ikke forstå hvad det var der skete foran øjnene på mig. Stod Puck og Sebastian og udvekslede telefonnumre? Jeg grinte svagt og rystede på hovedet. Vi samledes alle igen og jublede over vores sejr. Jeg skævede over min skulder, da jeg så Warblerne var ved at gå. Jeg brød ud af cirklen, men blev stoppet af Blaine.

"Pas nu på Santana." sagde han bestemt.

"Jeg bliver nødt til at få afklaret det her Blaine." sagde jeg roligt, og gik forbi ham.

Jeg gik ned af gangen mod branddøren. Jeg skubbede til døren, der allerede stod på klem. Jeg stoppede brat op, da jeg opdagede Sebastian ikke var alene. Ved hans side stod den blonde pige fra Lima Bean. Jeg skulle til at gå, da det gik op for mig, at han havde sagt, at det var mig han ville have. Jeg skulle vise hende, hvem der var Sebastians pige.


	31. Bitch fight

Jeg kunne mærke en kæmpe irritation, da hun lænede sig op ad ham og grinte. Jeg gik over mod dem, og stoppede op få meter fra dem. Jeg lagde armene over kors, og hun kiggede på mig.

"Hvem er du?" spurgte hun flabet.

Jeg kunne ikke klare hendes arrogante accent. Hun var helt sikkert ikke her fra området. Hun tog et skridt væk fra Sebastian, som om hun forventede, at han beskyttede hende. Jeg så straks muligheden for at genindtage mit territorium.

"Jeg er Sebastians kæreste." sagde jeg stolt, da jeg lagde armen om livet på Sebastian.

Hun kiggede på mig med et mistroisk blik.

"Jeg ved ikke hvem du tror du er, men du afbryder os midt i noget vigtigt." snerrede hun ad mig.

Jeg grinte svagt, da jeg tog et skridt over mod hende.

"Hør her søster lystig, hvis det vigtige er at du er i gang med, at stjæle min mand, så må du hellere se at få dig en ny hobby, for ellers går jeg helt Lima Heights i dit ansigt."

Jeg stod helt tæt på hende, og kunne mærke hendes klamme åndedrag mod mit ansigt. Tanken om at hun havde rørt ved Sebastian og højst sandsynligt mere end det, gjorde mig sindssyg.

"Du ved tilsyneladende ikke hvem jeg er, for vidste du det, så havde du ikke så travlt med at true mig." svarede hun koldt.

Jeg grinte svagt og vendte mig væk fra hende. Sebastian stod neutralt og kiggede på os. Jeg forstod ikke helt hvorfor han ikke blandede sig.

"Fortæl mig hvem du er så, jeg er ved at dø af spænding over hvem Miss Barbie er." sagde jeg smilende.

Hun kiggede på Sebastian, som gik over mod hende. Jeg blev ramt af frygt, da han lagde sin arm om hende. Hun smilte selvtilfredst ad mig.

"Det her er Danielle, hun er en af mine venner fra Paris." sagde Sebastian neutralt.

"Venner? Seb skatter, du og jeg er da meget mere end venner." sagde hun smilende, da hun lod et par fingre løbe op over hans brystkasse.

Jeg nåede ikke at tænke, da jeg pludselig hev fat i hendes arm og rev den væk fra ham. Hun kiggede chokeret på mig.

"Skal du ikke introducere mig?" spurgte jeg Sebastian provokerende.

Han kiggede på mig, som om jeg kom ind på ubehageligt territorium.

"Danielle, det her er Santana. Min…" sagde han, men tøvede.

Jeg kiggede på ham, vores øjne mødtes og jeg smilte til ham. Han smilte tilbage.

"Hun er min kæreste." sagde han stolt.

Han slap sit tag om Danielle og gik over og krammede mig, mens han svingede mig rundt. Jeg grinte, da han svingede mig rundt. Han satte mig ned og kyssede mig intenst. Jeg glemte alt om tid og sted når jeg var sammen med Sebastian, og efter den sidste tids meget turbulente situation, så var glæden ikke mindre, nu hvor jeg endelig kunne have ham for mig selv.

"Hvorfor har du ikke sagt du havde en kæreste?" spurgte Danielle pludseligt.

Hun lød såret, og jeg kunne se hun måtte kæmpe for ikke at græde. Jeg var ligeglad, hun havde været en trussel mod mig, og jeg kunne ikke klare hendes arrogance.

"Det er en lang historie. Jeg ville gerne have fortalt dig det, men faktisk så vidste jeg det først selv for få minutter siden." svarede Sebastian roligt.

"Du kommer ikke hjem så?" spurgte hun trist.

"Jeg tager ingen steder uden Santana."

Jeg smilte ved tanken om, at vi nu vidste hvor vi havde hinanden.

"Danielle, jeg er ked af alt hvad jeg har udsat dig for, du vil altid være en af mine bedste venner." sagde Sebastian trøstende.

Hun kiggede ned i asfalten og nikkede. Sebastian gik over og omfavnede hende, og hun kiggede på mig. Jeg kunne mærke en kraftig følelse af jalousi over hendes blik. De skiltes og Sebastian gik ind for at samle sine ting. Jeg ventede på Sebastian var gået, så jeg kunne fortælle Miss Barbie en ting eller to.

"Det kan godt være du tror du har vundet nu, men bare vent. Han har og vil altid være min." sagde hun arrogant til mig.

Jeg smilte af hendes forsøg på at skræmme mig.

"Nu skal jeg fortælle dig en ting Barbie. Det kan godt være du tror, at du ejer Sebastian, men så vidt jeg kan se, så er det ikke dig han kalder sin kæreste." svarede jeg smilende.

"I det mindste så er det mig han tænker på når I har sex. For hvem kunne dog finde på at tænke på en billig luder fra middelklassen, som du er så fint et eksempel på."

Jeg kunne ikke længere kontrollere det. Tante Snixx var ankommet og havde ikke tænkt sig at opføre sig pænt.

"Hvorfor skulle han tænke på dig? Fordi dine silikonebryster er større end mine? Eller fordi du har fået botox for at fjerne alle de mange rynker du ikke har fået af at tænke? Søde skat, Sebastian var bøsse før han mødte mig. Det siger lidt om din tiltrækningskraft." sagde jeg smilende.

"Det er vældig sødt, at du sådan nu render rundt og er til fyre igen. Men i virkeligheden så er du vel bare vild med tøser du ikke kan få, også søger du trøst hos de eneste fyre du kan få. Bøsserne." grinte hun ad mig.

Det slog klik for mig, da jeg svingede min arm og ramte hende lige i ansigtet. Der lød et kæmpe klask, inden hun væltede rundt og lå på jorden. Hun tog sig til ansigtet og kiggede på mig.

"Jeg er ligeglad med hvad du har hørt om mig! Ingen kan ændre hvad jeg føler for Sebastian! Og nu synes jeg, at du skal se at finde et fly og smutte tilbage til hvor end du kom fra." snerrede jeg ad hende, da jeg drejede om for at gå ind på gangen.

Jeg skulle til at åbne døren, da Sebastian skubbede den op. Han så Danielle ligge på jorden med et vældig flot rødt håndtryk på kinden. Han kiggede bebrejdende på mig. Jeg tog et skridt ind mod ham.

"Jeg forklarer senere. Tag dig af din veninde, også ses vi senere. Okay?" sagde jeg stille.

"Okay. Jeg ringer til dig babe." svarede han neutralt, da han gik over og hjalp Danielle op.

Jeg gik ned af gangen ret tilfreds med hvordan situationen var endt. Jeg kunne se Blaine længere nede af gangen. Jeg løb op til ham og stoppede op ved siden af ham. Han kiggede overrasket på mig og smilte.

"Hvordan gik det?" spurgte han smilende.

"Bedre end forventet." svarede jeg.

Han tog min hånd og vi fulgtes ned af gangen. Da vi kom ud på parkeringspladsen, stoppede han op og kiggede på mig.

"Du er min bedste ven San. Så jeg bliver nødt til at fortælle dig noget." sagde han alvorligt.

Jeg kiggede på ham, jeg havde ingen anelse om hvad han snakkede om.

"Den dag jeg snakkede med Sebastian, der skete der noget." sagde han tøvende.

Jeg kunne mærke en vrede komme frem i mig. Ikke mere drama nu. Jeg skulle være sammen med Sebastian uden alt det her.

"Blaine, sig hvad du vil sige. Jeg har ikke tid til pjat!" sagde jeg snerrende til ham.

Han løftede sit blik, der havde været hæftet ned i asfalten.

"Jeg kyssede Sebastian."

"Hvad gjorde du?" råbte jeg ad ham.

"Det var ikke ment som noget seriøst. Jeg ville bare ikke have, at han skulle såre dig!" sagde han hurtigt.

"Så du tænkte at det var bedre, at du sårede mig?" spurgte jeg sarkastisk.

"Santana, det er ikke som du tror. Lad mig nu forklare det."

"Jeg troede faktisk jeg kunne regne med dig Blaine. Men der tog jeg vidst fejl!" råbte jeg.

Jeg gik ned mod Puck der stod længere nede på parkeringspladsen. Blaine fulgte ikke efter mig.

"Santana!" råbte han efter mig.

Jeg vendte mig og kiggede på ham.

"Du skal aldrig kontakte mig igen!" sagde jeg alvorligt.

Jeg gik målrettet og hurtigt ned mod Puck, og da han så det alvorlige udtryk i mine øjne, sagde han straks farvel til de andre han snakkede med.

"Vi kører nu!" sagde jeg bestemt, da jeg satte mig ind i bilen.

Puck hoppede ind i bilen og startede den. Vi kørte ud af parkeringspladsen, og jeg så Blaine stå, samme sted som jeg forlod ham. Jeg kunne ikke tro, at Blaine havde kysset Sebastian. Hvad fanden bildte han sig ind?

"Er du okay San?" spurgte Puck.

Jeg kiggede på ham, da vi kørte af sted.

"Det bliver jeg." svarede jeg.

Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet. Jeg havde svært ved at forstå, hvad det var der var sket. Jeg var blevet kærester med Sebastian, jeg havde slået hans veninde, jeg havde mistet Blaine, og vi havde vundet Regionals. Mange blandede følelser på en gang. Jeg vidste ikke helt hvordan jeg skulle føle. Men et sted dybt inde, vidste jeg at det nok skulle gå, for nu var Sebastian min.


	32. I støvet fra kampen

_Sebastians SP_

Jeg sad på min seng og kiggede på Danielle der gik rundt på mit værelse og samlede sine ting. Hun havde ikke sagt noget til mig hele vejen tilbage til Dalton. Jeg var ikke et sekund i tvivl om, at hun var vred over, at jeg ikke havde fortalt om Santana. Hun kastede sit tøj ned i hendes taske og snøftede.

"Danielle jeg er ked af det." sagde jeg svagt.

Hun rystede på hovedet og kiggede på mig.

"Jeg troede bare vi to havde noget sammen." snerrede hun ad mig.

Jeg rejste mig og gik over mod hende. Jeg lagde mine hænder på hendes skuldre og kiggede på hende. Hun prøvede at smile, men det var ikke overbevisende.

"Vi to har noget. Du er min bedste veninde, og det vil du altid være. Men jeg kan ikke undvære Santana." sagde jeg smilende.

Hun smilte lidt mere troværdigt denne gang. Hun tog sine ting og åbnede min dør, hun stoppede op og kiggede på mig.

"Vil du køre mig til lufthavnen?" spurgte hun venligt.

Jeg nikkede og greb mine nøgler og gik med hende ned af gangen. Jeg tog hendes taske, da vi kom ud på parkeringspladsen. Jeg lagde den i bagagerummet og åbnede døren for hende. Hun smilte til mig og satte sig ind. Vi kørte af sted mod lufthavnen.

"Hun er heldig at hun har dig." sagde hun pludseligt.

Jeg kiggede på hende. Jeg smilte bare, jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Jeg følte det var mig der var den heldige. Jeg kunne stadig ikke forstå hvordan jeg kunne være så heldig, at en pige som Santana ville have mig. Jeg parkerede bilen ved lufthavnen og fulgte Danielle ind til check-in. Hun sagde ikke noget, mens vi ventede på, at folk kunne gå ombord på flyet.

"Passagerer til afgang 143 mod Paris bedes gå til gate 17A" lød damen i højtaleren.

Danielle kiggede på mig og smilte. Jeg omfavnede hende og gav hende et ekstra klem. Hun betød meget for mig, men hun ville aldrig blive Santana.

"Kom og besøg os snart." sagde hun svagt mod mit øre.

"Det skal jeg nok." svarede jeg.

Hun trak sig væk og smilte til mig. Hun tog sin taske og vendte sig. Jeg stod og kiggede på hende, da hun gik ned af den lange gang i lufthavnen. Der gik et øjeblik da hun pludselig vendte sig og råbte efter mig.

"Husk at invitere mig til jeres bryllup!"

Jeg grinte bare af hende, da hun vinkede og gik videre ned mod gaten. Jeg vendte mig og gik ud mod parkeringspladsen. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at tænke over hvad Danielle havde råbt til mig. Var det så tydeligt, at jeg var forelsket i Santana? Jeg kørte mod Dalton. Jeg fandt mit headset frem og ringede til Santana.

"Det var på tide Smythe." sagde hun kækt i den anden ende af røret.

"Har du savnet mig så meget?" grinte jeg.

"Jeg savner dig altid."

"Jeg savner også dig."

"Sebastian, jeg vil gerne forklare det med Barbie for dig."

"Det behøver du ikke, men jeg ringede egentlig for at spørge dig om noget."

"Hvad?"

"Jeg har ikke lyst til at feste, så jeg tænkte at du kunne komme hjem til mig i stedet, hvis du havde lyst?"

"Har den store Smythe ikke lyst til at feste? Sig mig er du syg?" grinte hun.

"Måske kunne jeg bare godt tænke mig at bruge tid med min kæreste i stedet." svarede jeg kækt.

"Jeg kommer hjem til dig klokken ni. Jeg bliver nødt til lige at vise mig til festen."

"Vi ses smukke." sagde jeg inden jeg lagde på.

Jeg parkerede ved Dalton og gik ind i den store gang. Jeg mødte med det samme Jeff, som kom over til mig.

"Hvad så? Den der fest, hvad gør vi?" spurgte han nysgerrigt.

"Ham der Buck eller hvad han hed, har sendt mig adressen. Jeg tror ikke jeg tager med. Men I andre kan jo bare tage af sted." svarede jeg neutralt.

Jeff kiggede underligt på mig. Et eller andet sted ville jeg gerne feste med Santana, men vi havde ikke offentliggjort vores forhold endnu. Og der var helt sikkert nogle der ville have det anstrengt med det. Desuden kom Santana hjem til mig senere.

"Jeg vil da ikke feste, hvis ikke du er med." sagde Jeff skuffet.

Jeg kiggede på ham. Jeg kunne jo godt tage med for at overraske Santana, men det ville blive meget risikabelt. Sandsynligheden for at nogen så os var alt for stor.

"Så lad os tage til fest." svarede jeg smilende.

Jeff løb ned af gangen og råbte op om at vi skulle feste. Jeg grinte svagt af ham, da jeg gik op ad trappen mod mit værelse. Jeg kastede mine ting på stolen, og satte mig på sengen. Jeg hev min computer frem og åbnede facebook. Jeg søgte efter Santana. Hun havde det samme billede, det med hende og den blonde cheerleader. Det slog mig, at jeg ikke anede om hun stadig var sammen med hende. Jeg følte mig utryg ved tanken om, at jeg var Santanas nummer to. Jeg kiggede ned på hendes side, og fandt hendes seneste statusopdatering.

"Før fest med min bedste Brittany!" stod der.

Jeg var ikke længere i tvivl om den fest, jeg skulle med. Jeg skulle finde ud af hvad der foregik med Santana og hende Brittany. Santana var min, og jeg ville ikke dele med nogen. Jeg lagde min computer og gik i bad. Jeg kunne ikke tænke på andet end at Santana var min. Efter alt hvad vi havde været igennem, så var hun endelig min. Alligevel følte jeg mig ikke sikker på hende. Jeg kendte hende ikke særlig godt. Jeg vidste faktisk intet om hende, og hun vidste heller intet om mig. Ingen vidste noget om os, vi var i helhed et stort spørgsmål. Det gjorde mig utryg. Jeg slukkede for vandet og fandt det nærmeste håndklæde og smed om livet. Jeg gik ind og stod og kiggede mit tøj igennem, da det bankede på døren. Jeg gik over og åbnede.

"Kan jeg have det her på?" sagde Jeff usikkert, da han drejede rundt i døråbningen.

Jeg kiggede på hans tøj, og nikkede.

"Så kan du passende hjælpe mig med mit tøjvalg." sagde jeg og bød ham indenfor.

Han satte sig på stolen og kiggede over mod mit åbne skab. Jeg hev en lyseblå skjorte ud af skabet.

"Det skal være mere sådan… Sexet på den rolige måde." sagde Jeff smilende.

Jeg hang skjorten på plads og fandt en hvid frem i stedet. Jeg kunne se Jeff skulle til at sige noget, da jeg afbrød ham.

"Vent lige med at sige noget. Med et par mørke jeans og et casual mørkt slips, og hvis jeg så folder ærmerne op…" sagde jeg venligt.

"Det er en vinder Seb!" svarede han ivrigt.

"Seb? Er vi på kælenavne nu?" spurgte jeg undrende.

"Jeg hørte Danielle kaldte dig det, og det ligger godt i munden du ved." sagde han forsigtigt.

Jeg grinte af hans svar.

"Det ligger godt i munden? Du er da en idiot." grinte jeg.

Jeff grinte også nu. Jeg gik ud på badeværelset og tog det tøj på jeg havde valgt. Jeg bandt slipset som det sidste inden jeg kiggede mig i spejlet. Jeg fandt min voks frem, og satte mit hår. Jeg trådte et skridt tilbage for at betragte mig selv. Jeg var uden tvivl pisse sexet. Jeg gik ind i værelset og så straks Jeffs reaktion.

"Hold da kæft Sebastian. Ja, jeg kunne godt!" sagde han smilende.

Jeg grinte af ham og tog min jakke og mine nøgler og viste ham ud af værelset. Vi gik ned til dagligstuen for at mødes med de andre inden vi tog af sted. De fleste var allerede i dagligstuen, og da Jeff og jeg trådte ind blev jeg endnu en gang bekræftet i hvor sexet jeg var.

"Du ser godt ud Sebastian." sagde Trent ivrigt til mig.

Jeg smilte til ham, og så de sidste komme ind i dagligstuen.

"Jeg har fået adressen, så jeg kører forrest. Jeg har to pladser mere i bilen, så Trent og Thad køre med mig sammen med Jeff, også må I andre finde ud af hvordan I fordeler jer." sagde jeg neutralt.

Folk begyndte at snakke og der gik et øjeblik før der igen blev stille, og der lå en forventning om at jeg sagde noget. Jeg greb muligheden.

"Husk nu, vi er fra Dalton. Behold venligst værdighed og stolthed." sagde jeg arrogant, inden jeg gjorde tegn til Jeff, Trent og Thad om at følge med. Vi gik ned af gangen og ud på parkeringspladsen. Vi kørte af sted mod festen. De andre snakkede hele vejen, jeg fulgte ikke med i deres samtale, jeg tænkte kun på, at jeg snart ville se Santana igen.


	33. Festen

_Santanas SP._

Jeg slettede endnu en sms fra Blaine. Han havde ikke bestilt andet, end at skrive "undskyld" til mig hele eftermiddagen. Brittany var kommet hjem til mig, kort tid efter at Puck havde sat mig af. Jeg havde ikke fortalt Puck, noget om Sebastian eller episoden med Blaine, han var bedst med, ikke at vide noget.

"Kan jeg have den her på?" spurgte Brittany sødt, da hun kom til syne i døren til mit badeværelse.

Jeg kiggede på hende og smilte. Hun så smuk ud i den røde kjole hun havde fundet frem, hun havde sat sit hår op, så man kunne se hendes nakke. Hun var så smuk.

"Du er smuk Brit. Hjælp mig med at vælge hvad jeg skal have på." sagde jeg, da jeg rejste mig og gik over mod mit skab.

Jeg skubbede de mange lag tøj fra side til side, da jeg hev to kjoler frem. Den ene var en lang rød kjole uden stropper. Den anden en lårkort sort kjole med åben ryg og halterneck. Jeg holdt bøjlerne frem mod Brittany.

"Den sorte helt sikkert." sagde hun bestemt.

Jeg hang den røde på plads og gik ud på badeværelset for at skifte. Brittany havde ret, selvfølgelig skulle det være den sorte, jeg havde jo også en aftale med Sebastian senere. Og den sorte var bestemt den mest sexede kjole jeg havde. Jeg kiggede mig i spejlet og rettede kjolen til. Jeg kørte min børste igennem mit hår, og lod det hænge krøllende ned af min bare ryg. Jeg gik ud til Brittany der var ved at åbne en flaske champagne.

"Du er sexet San. Her." sagde hun, da hun rakte mig et glas.

Jeg fandt mit kamera frem og Brittany kom helt tæt på mig.

"Så skal der festes!" sagde hun.

Jeg tog et billede af os, vi var et godt par. Det var synd, at vi var dårlige til at være kærester. Desuden gjorde hun mig ikke halvt så lykkelig, som jeg var når jeg var sammen med Sebastian.

"Lad os komme af sted." sagde jeg smilende, da jeg greb min jakke.

Vi gik ned af trappen og forbi døren ud mod køkkenet, da min mor rejste sig.

"Santana. Nu ikke noget med at være ude for længe. Selvom I ikke skal i skole i morgen, behøver du ikke komme sent hjem."

Jeg blev et øjeblik ramt af panik, jeg havde tænkt mig at overnatte hos Sebastian. Jeg kiggede på Brittany og håbede hun forstod mit desperate blik.

"Min mor henter os klokken et også sover vi hos mig Ms. Lopez." sagde Brittany uskyldigt.

Min mor kiggede mistroisk på os, men endte med at smile ad os.

"Hav en god aften. I ser fantastiske ud." sagde min mor smilende, inden vi gik ud af døren.

Vi gik ned af vejen og nåede ned på hjørnet før jeg sagde noget.

"Tak Brit. Du er den bedste." sagde jeg alvorligt.

"Jeg ved hvad det vil sige at være forelsket." svarede hun smilende.

Vi gik ned mod Pucks hus, han boede tre veje væk fra mig, så vi havde ikke så langt. Jeg kom i tanke om mit skænderi med Blaine, da vi nærmede os festen. Jeg stoppede op og Brittany kiggede på mig.

"Blaine kyssede Sebastian den dag hvor han snakkede med ham." sagde jeg pludseligt.

"Jamen er Blaine Warbler ikke sammen med Kurt?" spurgte Brittany nysgerrigt.

"Jo. Men han siger, at han gjorde det for at Sebastian ikke skulle såre mig."

"Ville Sebastian gøre det?"

"Det ved jeg ikke. Jeg er bare så vred på Blaine over det." sagde jeg, da jeg kiggede ned i fortovet.

"Måske så var det ikke med vilje." sagde Brittany uskyldigt.

Jeg nikkede bare, jeg ville ikke snakke mere om det, det gjorde for ondt. Vi gik videre og jeg kunne nu se Pucks hus nede af vejen. Der holdte mange biler i hans indkørsel, og ud fra antallet at bedømme, så var vi nok nogle af de sidste. Vi gik op mod døren og bankede på. Brittany kiggede på mig, og rettede på mit hår. Jeg smilte til hende. Puck åbnede døren og bød os indenfor.

"I ser fucking godt ud tøser! Der er drinks i baren I tager bare for jer." sagde han henkastet.

Jeg gik ind mod stuen og lod mit blik vandre over det fyldte rum. Da mit blik fandt Blaine, stoppede mit hjerte et øjeblik, hvorfor gjorde det så ondt, at være uvenner med ham? Jeg kiggede væk og mit blik hvilede på Brittany der løb over mod Artie. Hun var så sød.

"Hey! Jeg troede ikke I kom. Kom ind og få noget at drikke!" sagde Puck, da han åbnede døren igen.

Jeg kiggede ikke hvem der kom, jeg havde travlt med ikke at kigge på Blaine, der stod sammen med Kurt i den anden ende af stuen. Forbi mig gik nu de fleste af Warblerne, jeg kunne især kende ham den blonde. Han var altid sammen med Sebastian. Tanken om Sebastian fik mig til at smile. Jeg gik ud i køkkenet for at finde mig noget at drikke. Der var ikke nogen ude i køkkenet, så jeg satte mig op på køkkenbordet et øjeblik og nød at være alene. Larmen fra stuen, hvor både folk råbte, sang og hørte musik var utrolig høj. Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet og så den sorte volvo. Jeg kunne kende den. Da jeg hoppede ned af køkkenbordet for at gå ind i stuen, stod han der i døråbningen.

"Hey smukke." sagde han frækt.

"Sebastian? Jeg troede ikke du ville komme." spurgte jeg undrende.

Han kom over mod mig, og kyssede mig.

"Jeg kunne ikke undvære dig." svarede han smilende.

Han kyssede mig igen og jeg kastede mine arme om ham. Det føltes så godt, at være sammen med ham igen. Mine fingre viklede sig ind i hans hår og jeg rev ham tættere på mig. Et svagt støn undslap hans læber. Jeg smilte. Hans læber slap mine, og fandt i stedet vej ned af min hals og ned mod mit kraveben. Hvor havde jeg længtes efter dette øjeblik, hvor jeg igen kunne mærke Sebastian tæt på mig. Vi blev afbrudt, da ham den blonde Warbler hostede ovre i døren.

"Hvis ikke I vil være et offentligt par endnu, så kan det være I skal finde et værelse." grinte han provokerende.

"Jeff, det her er Santana. Santana det er Jeff." sagde Sebastian venligt, da han rettede på sit hår.

"En fornøjelse at møde den største kvindelig bitch i Ohio." sagde Jeff til mig.

Jeg tror, at jeg rødmede svagt. Han havde ret. Der var kun to bitches i Ohio, og det var mig og Sebastian.

"I lige måde Blondie." sagde jeg kækt.

Sebastian grinte og takkede Jeff for advarslen om risikoen ved at blive opdaget. Jeg gik ind i stuen, mens Sebastian blev i køkkenet med Jeff. Jeg nåede kun igennem gangen, da Blaine stoppede mig. Jeg kiggede på ham og kunne se hans glasklare øjne.

"Kan vi ikke snakke sammen Santana?" spurgte han svagt.

"Jeg er ikke klar endnu." svarede jeg koldt.

Jeg var ikke klar til at tilgive ham endnu. Det var for meget for mig. Jeg gik forbi ham og ind i stuen. Jeg kunne se han fortsatte ud i køkkenet. En del af mig havde lyst til at gå derud igen, men jeg kunne ikke. Puck kom over til mig, og satte sig i sofaen ved siden af mig.

"Du er fucking sexet, hvad siger du til en lille tur med Puckzillaen?" spurgte han frækt.

Jeg grinte svagt af ham, han var sød som han blev ved med at forsøge. Han lagde sin hånd på mit lår, og kørte den op ad låret. Jeg skulle til at fjerne den, da jeg så Sebastian i døråbningen. Puck så mit pludselige sæt, da jeg så ham. Han kiggede på Sebastian og kiggede så på mig.

"Hvad foregår der Santana?" spurgte han pludseligt mere alvorligt, mens han fjernede sin hånd.

Jeg kiggede skiftevis på Puck og Sebastian. Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle sige. Blaine stod ved siden af Sebastian. Jeg kunne se Sebastian svarede arrogant på Blaines snak. Sebastian havde været forelsket i Blaine, så hvad havde det kys betydet for Sebastian?

"Santana?" spurgte Puck igen.

"Hvis jeg fortæller dig det, lover du så ikke at dømme mig, eller sige det til nogen?" spurgte jeg nervøst, da jeg igen rettede mit blik mod Puck.

"Du kan altid regne med mig San, det troede jeg du vidste." sagde han smilende.

"Det her er bare lidt mere end normalt sindssygt. Det er tæt på vanvittigt." sagde jeg svagt.

Han kiggede undrende på mig. Jeg begyndte at fortælle om første gang jeg så ham, til jeg var på Dalton, til vores følelsesmæssige rutsjebanetur de seneste uger. Han blev mere og mere alvorlig i sit udtryk, for hver lille bid jeg fortalte. Jeg kiggede over mod Sebastian, han kiggede på mig.

"Er du okay?" kunne jeg mundaflæse Sebastians læber.

Jeg nikkede bare og smilte. Puck kiggede over mod Sebastian.

"Vi blev kærester i eftermiddags." sagde jeg som det sidste.

"San, hvorfor har du ikke sagt noget om det? Det må da have været skide svært at håndtere selv?" sagde han bekymret.

"Jeg var bange. Jeg ved godt det lyder vanvittigt, men jeg kunne ikke klare tanken om, at folk ville hade mig mere, hvis jeg så Sebastian. Men jeg holder virkelig af ham, og jeg ville undvære ham."

"Jeg siger ikke noget til nogen, men jeg er her for dig, den dag du vil fortælle det til folk." sagde han roligt.

Jeg smilte og omfavnede ham.

"Tak." hviskede jeg.

Han smilte til mig, og rejste sig. Jeg kiggede igen over mod Sebastian, som ikke længere snakkede med Blaine. Han gjorde tegn til, at han ville gå. Jeg nikkede.

"Fem minutter." hviskede jeg.

Han nikkede og gik ud i gangen. Jeg rejste mig og gik over til Puck, der stod sammen med Rachel, Brittany og Blaine. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning.

"Jeg smutter. Vi ses på et tidspunkt." sagde jeg smilende.

"Hyg dig San." sagde Puck, da han lagde en hånd på min skulder.

Brittany krammede mig og hviskede i mit øre, at hun nok skulle dække over mig. Både Blaine og Rachel så forvirrede ud, over at jeg ville forlade en fest. Det var heller aldrig sket, hvis ikke jeg havde mødt Sebastian. Jeg gik ud i gangen og fandt min jakke og gik ud mod vejen. Sebastian stod lænet op af sin bil, og da jeg kom ned til ham tog han min jakke, og åbnede bildøren for mig.

"Deres vogn er klar Miss Lopez." sagde han elegant.

Jeg smilte over hans charme. Jeg satte mig ind og han lukkede døren efter mig. Var det slut med drama mellem os nu, skulle vi bare være lykkelige nu? Sebastian satte sig ind og startede bilen.

"Min far er hjemme, så jeg tænkte vi kunne tage til Dalton. Der er ikke nogen nu. Så kan jeg køre dig hjem i morgen tidlig inden de står op." sagde han smilende.

"Jeg kan da også møde din far?" grinte jeg.

"Det vil jeg ikke byde dig." sagde han i en alvorlig tone.

"Så er det jo Dalton." sagde jeg neutralt.

Han kørte af sted. Der var en anden stemning end vi var vant til. Jeg var faktisk nervøs. Vi ramte hovedvejen der førte os op til overklassen og Dalton. Jeg kiggede på ham, han smilte og lagde sin hånd på mit lår. Jeg lagde min hånd over hans. Jeg følte mig så glad, jeg skulle være sammen med Sebastian uden nogen form for drama. Han kiggede på mig og smilte. Jeg rødmede, da det gik op for mig, at jeg var lykkelig. Sebastian gjorde mig lykkelig.


	34. Fortæl mig om dig

_Sebastians SP._

Jeg parkerede ved Dalton og gik over og åbnede bildøren for Santana, jeg gav hende min hånd og hjalp hende ud.

"Du er da en sand gentleman" sagde hun smilende.

"Kun det bedste er godt nok til dig." sagde jeg venligt.

Jeg tog hendes jakke og vi gik over mod indgangen til Dalton. Vi stoppede op inden vi gik ind.

"Du er sikker på der ikke er nogen her?" spurgte hun nervøst.

Jeg var ikke hundrede procent sikker, men jeg ville gøre hvad der stod i min magt for, at vi ikke blev opdaget. Jeg skubbede døren op og kiggede ind, der var ikke nogen at se, vi skulle bare uset igennem gangen, op ad trappen, ned af værelsesgangen og ind på mit værelse. Det ville blive let nok.

"Om jeg så skal smugle dig ind, så kommer vi uset ind." svarede jeg smilende.

Vi løb ind i gangen, vi stoppede ved hvert kryds, for at tjekke om der var fri bane. Vi nåede trappen, jeg kunne høre et par seniorer komme ned af trappen, så jeg skubbede Santana ind under trappen og kravlede ind sammen med hende. Hun grinte svagt. Jeg gjorde tegn til, at vi skulle være stille, selvom jeg selv var ved at grine. Da jeg ikke længere kunne høre dem, løb vi op ad trappen og ned mod mit værelse. Jeg ledte ivrigt efter den rigtige nøgle i min nøglering. Jeg kunne igen høre snak der nærmede sig. Jeg blev nærmest panisk, da jeg ikke kunne finde den rigtige nøgle. Det problem havde jeg aldrig haft før. Men jeg havde selvfølgelig heller aldrig smuglet nogen ind på Dalton. Det var i sidste øjeblik, jeg fik låst op og skubbede Santana ind. Vi grinte af vores lille mission, da jeg lagde hendes jakke over ryglænet på min stol.

"Så det er her den store Sebastian Smythe holder til." sagde hun sarkastisk.

"Ja, det her er mit kongerige." grinte jeg.

Hun gik rundt og kiggede på mine ting. Jeg lagde mig på sengen og betragtede hende. Hun var sexet i den kjole. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med, at kigge på hendes lange slanke ben, som så fantastiske ud i de sorte stiletter hun havde på. Hendes lange sorte hår, der krøllede ned af hendes nøgne ryg, gjorde mig sindssyg.

"Hvem er det?" spurgte hun pludseligt, da hun tog et billede ned fra en hylde.

"Det er min mor." svarede jeg koldt.

"Hun er smuk, du har hendes øjne." sagde hun smilende, da hun satte billedet på plads.

Hun kom over mod mig. Hun skubbede mig bagover, og kravlede ind over mig. Jeg lagde mine hænder bag på hendes nøgne lår. Hun kyssede mig intenst.

"Hvordan gør vi det her?" spurgte hun, da hun hev sig væk fra mig.

"Jeg tager dit tøj af, og du tager mit tøj af, også kommer resten helt af sig selv." svarede jeg frækt.

"Jeg mente nu, det her med at være kærester." sagde hun smilende.

Jeg satte mig op, da hun kravlede ned fra mig. Jeg kiggede på hende, hun så nervøs ud. Jeg tog hendes hånd, og hun kiggede på mig.

"Jeg ved bare, at jeg vil være sammen med dig." sagde jeg smilende.

Hun smilte og tog sin hånd til mig, en følelse af panik ramte mig. Hvorfor tog hun afstand igen?

"Jeg vil også være sammen med dig, men jeg er ikke klar til, at alle kommer til at hade mig for at være sammen med dig." sagde hun svagt.

"Det er okay baby. Jeg vil ikke presse dig til noget." sagde jeg beroligende.

"Jeg tænkte at vi måske kunne prøve og se hvordan det går i noget tid, også tage det derfra."

"Det synes jeg lyder som en plan, jeg kender dig jo heller ikke. Det kunne jo være jeg endte med at synes du var en pestilens" sagde jeg sarkastisk.

Hun grinte og skubbede til mig. Jeg lagde mig ned på sengen, og der gik ikke et øjeblik før, at Santana lagde sig ind til mig. Jeg lagde min arm om hende og kørte mine fingre igennem hendes hår. Vi lå længe og holdte om hinanden uden at sige noget.

"Hvorfor vil du ikke have, at jeg møder din far?" spurgte hun pludseligt.

Jeg blev et øjeblik bange for at miste hende, hvis der var nogen der kunne skræmme folk væk, så var det min far. Jeg havde ikke lyst til at folk skulle vide noget om min far. Men jeg ville vide alt om Santana, og jeg ville have at hun skulle kende mig.

"Jeg har ikke et særlig godt forhold til min far. Han har aldrig været der for mig, han tænker kun på sig selv også mener han at jeg er en skændsel for Smythe navnet." svarede jeg.

"Hvad med din mor?" spurgte hun nysgerrigt.

"Min mor er død. Hun døde for 4 år siden. Hun havde kræft, og lægerne kunne ikke gøre noget til sidst."

"Det er jeg ked af." sagde hun svagt.

Jeg kyssede hende i håret og prøvede at kæmpe mod mine ynkelige tårer. Men jeg kunne ikke komme udenom, at jeg savnede min mor. Jeg savnede Paris og min familie.

"Vi flyttede herover for 5 år siden, det var inden min mor blev syg. Min far fik nyt arbejde, også gik min mor med til at flytte, fordi hun var håbløst forelsket i idioten. Så blev hun syg, og et år efter var hun død. Hun ligger begravet i New York, for det var der vi var på det tidspunkt."

Santana sagde ikke noget, hun lyttede intenst til min historie. Jeg følte faktisk en form for lettelse ved at fortælle hende om mig.

"Så flyttede vi igen, min far blev forflyttet igen. Så de sidste 4 år har jeg gået på 7 forskellige skoler i 7 forskellige dele af landet. Og nu er jeg så her på Dalton." sagde jeg med et suk.

"Blaine sagde du havde boet i Paris?" spurgte hun.

"Ja, jeg er født og opvokset i Paris. Min far var på forretningsrejse, da han mødte min mor. De blev forelskede og gift også fik de mig. Så flyttede vi jo til New York, da min far fik nyt arbejde. Vi kom stadig meget i Paris, det var faktisk først efter, at jeg fortalte mine forældre, at jeg godt kunne lide fyre, at min far tog helt afstand. Og efter min mor døde, så har jeg set og snakket med ham maksimalt 10 gange."

"Jeg ville gerne opleve Paris." sagde hun drømmende.

"Der er smukt. Jeg vil gerne vise dig det en dag." sagde jeg smilende.

Hun grinte svagt, da jeg gav hende et klem. Det her var dejligt, bare at ligge her og holde om hende og snakke. Det var første gang, vi faktisk havde en hel samtale.

"Fortæl mig lidt om dig, nu ved du næsten alt om mig." sagde jeg henkastet.

Hun satte sig op og kiggede på mig. Hun så alvorlig ud.

"Kan du huske den sang, jeg sang til Regionals?" spurgte hun alvorligt.

"Selvfølgelig kan jeg det, hvordan skulle jeg kunne glemme det?" svarede jeg undrende.

"I keep my heart protected far away from my sleeve." Sang hun svagt.

"Hvem har såret dig?" spurgte jeg alvorligt.

"Du må ikke sige det til nogen!" sagde hun bestemt.

Jeg kiggede på hende, og jeg kunne se hun tog en dyb vejrtrækning. Jeg kunne mærke mit hjerte hamre. Jeg havde en fornemmelse af, at det ikke var noget rart, hun ville fortælle mig.

"Da jeg var 14, der blev jeg forelsket i en fyr. Han var sød og fik mig til at føle, at jeg var noget helt specielt." sagde hun svagt.

Jeg fik en klump i halsen, da hun fortalte om en anden fyr. Tanken kunne jeg slet ikke håndtere. Jeg kunne mærke en meget kraftig følelse af jalousi.

"Da vi havde haft det sjovt i noget tid, så spurgte han om vi skulle være kærester, sådan officielt. Jeg var ung og naiv, og blev jo overlykkelig. Han var jo en ældre fodboldspiller, og han ville have mig."

Jeg kunne se, at hun tøvede med at fortælle videre. Jeg tog hendes hånd og kiggede på hende, hun smilte svagt.

"Han kyssede mig, og begyndte at tage på mig. Jeg var ikke så selvsikker, som jeg er i dag. Så jeg gjorde modstand. Han stoppede ikke. Han tvang mig ind i et lille depot, hvor han fortsatte med at røre mig, selvom jeg bad ham stoppe."

Jeg kunne mærke jeg blev mere og mere vred, for hver lille bid hun fortalte. Hun lukkede øjnene og jeg kunne se en tåre løbe ned af hendes kind.

"Han voldtog mig…" hviskede hun.

Jeg sagde ikke noget, jeg følte at hun havde brug for at fortælle færdigt.

"Så slog han op med mig, da han var færdig, og kaldte mig en billig, naiv luder. Jeg lå i det depotrum i timer og græd. Jeg kunne ikke gøre noget. Puck fandt mig. Han bar mig hele vejen hjem." sagde hun med fornyet styrke.

"Santana, er der noget jeg kan gøre?" spurgte jeg bekymret.

"Der er ikke noget at gøre, sket er sket. Men hvor ville jeg ønske, at han fik et par på hovedet." sagde hun, mens hun grinte svagt blandt hendes tårer.

"Det kan godt arrangeres." sagde jeg smilende.

Selvom jeg smilte til hende, så var jeg vred. Jeg havde faktisk ikke følt så kraftig en vrede, som nu. Jeg kunne ikke forstå, at nogle ville gøre Santana ondt. Jeg lovede mig selv, at hvis jeg nogensinde fandt ud af hvem han var, så ville jeg personligt give ham "et par på hovedet" som Santana så pænt havde sagt. Jeg blev revet ud af mine tanker, da Santana rejste sig og gik over mod mit skrivebord. Hun satte sig op på det og lagde sit ben over det andet.

"Jeg vil have det ud af aftenen, som jeg havde tænkt mig, inden resten af dine bøssevenner kommer hjem." sagde hun frækt, da hun gjorde tegn til jeg skulle komme over til hende.

Jeg rejste mig og gik over mod hende. Jeg stod en halv meter fra hende, da hun greb fat i mit slips og hev mig helt tæt på hende. Hendes aggressive handling tændte mig. Hendes læber angreb mine, og et øjeblik efter fandt hendes tunge vej ind i mellem mine læber. Jeg kunne mærke hendes fingre i mit hår, hun gjorde mig vild. Jeg søgte efter hendes kjoleåbning i nakken, og fik åbnet den. Jeg hev kjolen ned over hendes bryster, og synet at hendes nøgne bryster tændte mig helt vildt. Jeg løftede hende op og pressede hende mod den nærmeste væg. Hun havde sine ben viklet om livet på mig, da hun løsnede mit slips og rev det af. Jeg satte hende ned og begyndte at knappe min skjorte op, hun hoppede elegant ud af hendes kjole, og stod og kiggede på mig. Hun kom tættere på mig, da jeg tog min skjorte af. Hun satte sig på knæ foran mig, og begyndte at åbne mine bukser. Jeg var allerede hård, da hun rørte ved mig. Jeg følte, at jeg var i himlen, da hendes læber lukkede sig om mig. Jeg havde givet og fået mange blowjobs i gennem tiden, men det her var i en klasse for sig. Jeg lagde en hånd på hendes kind og løftede hendes ansigt op. Hun rejste sig og kiggede på mig. Jeg løftede hende op og bar hende over på min seng. Jeg var nervøs, og jeg forstod ikke hvorfor. Jeg havde haft sex med piger før, og jeg havde også haft sex med Santana, men der var noget andet over det denne gang.

"Du ryster." sagde hun smilende.

"Jeg er okay." sagde jeg roligt.

"Jeg er klar når du er klar." sagde hun svagt.

"Jeg vil ikke såre dig." sagde jeg bekymret.

"Det ved jeg." svarede jeg smilende.

Jeg smilte, da jeg lagde mig ned over hende. Jeg kyssede hende ned af halsen, præcis som jeg havde gjort i køkkenet til festen. Hendes fingre var viklet ind i mit hår, og jeg kunne mærke hendes negle ned af min ryg. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning og førte mig op i hende. Et svagt støn undslap hendes læber. Jeg blev ved med at kysse hende, jeg ville for alt i verden sikre mig, at hun havde det godt. Selvom det ikke var første gang vi havde sex, så havde jeg aldrig følt at sex kunne være så specielt, som det var lige nu, lige her med Santana.


	35. Regler

_Santanas SP._

Jeg vågnede næste morgen ved at det bankede på hans dør. Jeg greb hans lagen og løb ud på badeværelset. Sebastian for op, og smed mit tøj ud til mig. Jeg grinte svagt, da han løb rundt for at sikre sig, der ikke var spor af mig på hans værelse. Han tog en dyb vejrtrækning og åbnede døren.

"Er Santana her? Hun tager ikke sin telefon."

Jeg kunne genkende stemmen, og blev irriteret over at han ikke fattede, jeg ikke ville snakke med ham endnu.

"Hey Blaine. Hvad bringer dig dog helt til Dalton? Savnede du mig?" sagde Sebastian provokerende.

"Sig til hende, at jeg gerne vil snakke med hende." sagde Blaine arrogant.

Sebastian lukkede døren og kom over i døråbningen til badeværelset. Jeg havde taget kjolen på fra i går og var ved at sætte mit hår op, da han greb mig om livet bagfra.

"Blaine vil snakke med dig smukke." sagde han stille ind mod mit øre.

Jeg vendte mig mod ham og skubbede ham lidt væk. Jeg ville også gerne snakke med Blaine, men først når jeg havde fået Sebastians historie.

"Ja, jeg vil faktisk gerne snakke med dig." sagde jeg venligt, da jeg gik ind på hans værelse.

Han fulgte efter mig og vi satte os på hans seng. Jeg kiggede på ham, og han så forvirret ud.

"Jeg ved at du har kysset med Blaine." sagde jeg neutralt.

Han kiggede på mig og grinte svagt.

"Blaine kyssede mig. Efter jeg mødte dig, så har jeg ikke engang tænkt på Blaine." sagde han smilende.

"Sebastian, vi bliver nødt til at lave nogle regler for vores forhold. Blaine og jeg er uvenner over at han kyssede dig."

"Hvorfor er I uvenner over det?" spurgte han forvirret.

"Jeg bad Blaine om at snakke med dig, så vi to kunne få det til at fungere, i stedet så kysser han dig. Og vi ved begge, at du synes Blaine er sexet."

"Baby, du er den eneste, uanset hvor mange gange han kysser mig, så vil jeg kun have dig." sagde han, mens han aede min kind.

Jeg kiggede væk, måske var jeg bare åndssvag, måske var der ikke grund til at være sur på Blaine. Sebastian drejede mit ansigt, så jeg igen kiggede på ham.

"Hvis det gør dig tryg, at vi laver nogle regler, så gør vi det." sagde han smilende.

Jeg nikkede, han rejste sig og gik over til sit skrivebord. Han åbnede den ene skuffe og fandt en blok og en kuglepind frem. Han satte sig ned ved siden af mig og begyndte at skrive. Jeg kiggede på ham og smilte, han så enormt koncentreret ud. På blokken så jeg igen hans pæne sammenhængende skrift.

"Sebtana's forholdsregler" stod der.

Jeg grinte lidt af titlen.

"Sebtana?" spurgte jeg grinende.

"Ja, det er åbenbart smart at sige sådan. Du ved ligesom Kurt og Blaine hedder Klaine." sagde han venligt.

Jeg nikkede, jeg forstod hans pointe. Jeg tog blokken og begyndte at skrive.

"1. Ikke noget med at kysse andre, uanset hvem der kysser først." skrev jeg.

Sebastian nikkede og smilte til mig.

"2. Ingen utroskab eller andet der kan såre hinanden." skrev jeg igen.

Sebastian tog blokken og begyndte at skrive igen.

"3. Ingen hemmeligheder." skrev han.

Jeg nikkede og tænkte at vi havde lang vej endnu. Der var stadig mange ting Sebastian ikke vidste om mig.

"4. Ikke noget med at slå hinandens venner." skrev han mens han grinte.

"Ja ja. Jeg kunne ikke gøre for det. Jeg kan ikke stå til regnskab for hvad Snixx gør." sagde jeg smilende.

Han grinte ad mig og skrev videre.

"5. Husk at fortælle hinanden hvis følelserne ændrer sig."

Jeg kiggede på ham, han så alvorlig ud. Jeg nikkede og tog hans hånd. Han lænede sig ind mod mig og kyssede mig. Jeg var så vild med ham. Jeg var ikke i tvivl om, at det skulle være mig og ham. Og nu hvor vi havde lavet nogle regler for vores forhold, så kunne det kun gå en vej.

"Skal jeg hænge den op her?" sagde han, da han rejste sig og gik over mod sit skrivebord.

"Du er ikke bange for at dine venner ser den?" spurgte jeg drillende.

"Der kommer aldrig andre end mig og Jeff herind." svarede han roligt.

Jeg grinte og betragtede ham, da han satte vores regelsæt op på væggen. Han vendte sig om og børstede sine hænder af, som om han havde udført et hårdt stykke arbejde. Jeg smilte, da han kom over til mig.

"Jeg synes ikke du skal være sur på Blaine." sagde han stille.

"Jeg er bare ikke klar til at tilgive ham endnu. Tænk hvis du var faldet for ham i stedet for mig?" sagde jeg opgivende.

"Babe, jeg er ikke typen der normalt gør mig i forhold. Jeg ville aldrig falde for Blaine, jeg ville have haft sex med ham, også var det det. Du er den eneste jeg nogensinde er faldet for." sagde han opmuntrende.

Jeg smilte og nikkede. Jeg kunne måske godt snakke med Blaine. Sebastian tog sin jakke og kiggede på mig.

"Er du klar til mission udsmugling?" sagde han sarkastisk.

Jeg grinte og tog min jakke og mine sko i hånden. Sebastian åbnede døren ud til gangen og kiggede sig omkring, der var ikke nogen, han tog min hånd og vi løb ned af gangen. Vi stoppede op ved trappen, han gik et par trin ned og kiggede om der var nogle nedenunder. Han gjorde tegn til at jeg kunne følge med, vi løb ned af trappen og måtte igen gemme os under den, da et par uniformklædte fyre nærmede sig. Vi var mast helt sammen under trappen. Jeg smilte til ham, og kyssede ham. Der var igen stille og vi fortsatte ned mod udgangen. Da vi nærmede os den store dør, der gik ud til parkeringspladsen, gik den op. Sebastian greb fat i min arm og trak mig hurtigt ind i hvad der lignede et kosteskab.

"Det var tidligt de var hjemme." hviskede Sebastian, da de andre Warblere gik forbi det kosteskab vi gemte os i.

Jeg holdte om Sebastian og grinte svagt, han smilte til mig og kyssede mig på halsen.

"Før eller siden bliver vi nødt til at blive et offentligt par, det her er for nervepirrende." sagde han grinende, da vi gik ud skabet.

Vi løb over parkeringspladsen og satte os ind i hans bil. Han startede den og kørte ud på hovedvejen mod mit hjem.

"Hvor mange ved egentlig at du ser mig?" spurgte jeg nysgerrigt.

"Jeff. Jeg snakker ikke rigtigt med de andre." sagde han venligt.

"Jeg har kun sagt det til Brittany, Blaine og Puck." sagde jeg, for at undgå hans spørgsmål.

"Nu du siger det, de der regler vi har lavet. Gælder de også dig og Brittany?" spurgte han alvorligt.

"Hvad mener du?" sagde jeg forvirret.

"Det lyder måske vanvittigt, men jeg kan ikke klare at du både er sammen med mig og Brittany."

"Jeg er ikke sammen med Brittany. Vi slog op den dag du reddede mig fra Karofsky. Du gav mig bare aldrig mulighed for at fortælle dig det." sagde jeg stille.

"Så er det jo officielt. Du er helt og aldeles min helt alene." sagde han stolt.

"Officielt mellem dig og mig indtil videre." tilføjede jeg.

Han grinte. Han parkerede for enden af den vej jeg boede på. Jeg havde bedt ham om, ikke at køre helt op til mit hus, da mine forældre kunne risikere at se os. Han lænede sig ind mod mig og kyssede mig. Det føltes så godt. Vores læber skiltes og han smilte til mig. Jeg åbnede bildøren og steg ud.

"Tak for i går, i nat og i dag." sagde jeg inden jeg lukkede døren.

Han smilede til mig og blinkede. Jeg rødmede. Jeg gik ned af fortovet, da han kørte op på siden af mig.

"Jeg kan ikke finde vej til Dalton Academy. Kan du hjælpe mig Miss?" sagde han henkastet.

Jeg rystede på hovedet af hans leg. Men jeg kunne alligevel ikke lade være med at smile.

"Tak for hjælpen smukke pige. Den har været yderst hjælpsom." sagde han inden han kørte forbi mig.

Jeg grinte for mig selv, da jeg så hans bil forsvinde ned af vejen. Han var det hele værd. Jeg gik ind i huset og op på mit værelse. Der var helt stille, så jeg gik ud fra at mine forældre var taget på arbejde. Jeg lagde mig på min seng og kiggede op i loftet. Jeg fandt min mobil frem, og opdagede to sms'er var kommet ind.

"Glæder mig til næste gang vi skal på eventyr prinsesse." stod der på displayet fra Sebastian.

Jeg rødmede ved tanken om vores aften og nat på Dalton. Jeg åbnede den næste sms og glemte den følelse jeg lige havde haft.

"Jeg er virkelig ked af det. Du er min bedste veninde, jeg ville ikke såre dig. Undskyld."

Jeg sank den klump jeg fik i halsen. Jeg var ked af at Blaine havde kysset Sebastian, men hans mening var god nok. Han ville ikke have Sebastian skulle såre mig, så i stedet ville han ofre hans forhold for at passe på mit hjerte. Blaine var en ven i verdensklasse, og jeg besluttede at det var på tide at snakke med ham. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning, og svarede på hans sms.

"Lad os snakke sammen i morgen." skrev jeg.

Jeg lagde telefonen fra mig, og følte for første gang i lang tid, at nu var mit liv på vej i den rigtige retning.


	36. Genforening

Jeg greb mine ting, da Puck dyttede af mig for tredje gang. Jeg løb ned af trappen og ud af døren. For enden af vores indkørsel holdte Puck i sin bil og ventede på mig. Jeg satte mig ind i bilen.

"Hvis du skal køre med, så skal du altså lære at være klar." sagde han smilende.

"Det tager tid, at se så godt ud som jeg gør." sagde jeg provokerende.

Vi kørte af sted mod skolen. Puck sang med på sangen, der blev spillet i radioen. Jeg smilte for mig selv, da jeg fandt min telefon frem. Jeg havde modtaget endnu en sms fra Sebastian. Hans besked fik mig til at smile mere. Puck kiggede på mig og grinte.

"Du er frygtelig, når du er forelsket." grinte han.

Jeg nikkede bare, og svarede på Sebastians sms. Jeg fandt Blaines nummer frem og sendte ham en sms.

"Jeg er på skolen om 5 minutter. Lad os mødes i kor lokalet."

Jeg lagde min telefon væk, og kiggede ud af vinduet.

"Så er dig og ham dér kærester eller hvad?" spurgte Puck pludseligt.

Jeg undrede mig over hans alvorlige tone.

"Ja, men det er ikke officielt endnu. Vi har ikke sagt det til nogen." svarede jeg roligt.

"Du er godt klar over, at der er nogen der bliver skide sure over det ikke?" spurgte han bekymret.

"Hvem tænker du på?"

"Altså Lady Hummel bliver med garanti tøse sur. Rachel og Finn vil også synes det er en vildt dårlig idé."

"Jeg ved det." sagde jeg opgivende.

Jeg hadede tanken om, at alle ville hade mig. Sebastian var ikke populær, selvom stridsøksen var begravet. Der var ingen der stolede på ham, efter hvad han havde gjort mod Blaine. Og der var med garanti en hel del, der ville bære nag. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at føle, at jeg var en forræder. Jeg var gået i seng med fjenden, og nu faldet for ham. Jeg var ikke i tvivl om, at jeg til hver en tid, ville tage hans parti, hvis der skulle opstå en konflikt. Han gjorde mig lykkelig. Egentlig burde jeg være ligeglad med hvad andre tænkte om mig, men de var trods alt mine venner.

"Jeg har din ryg til hver en tid San." sagde Puck opmuntrende.

Jeg smilte og kiggede over parkeringspladsen, da vi kørte ind på skolen. Jeg kunne genkende Blaines bil med det samme. Han var sikkert allerede i kor lokalet. Jeg kiggede på min telefon og læste hans svar.

"Jeg er der nu. Vi ses."

Jeg steg ud, og Puck og jeg gik over mod indgangen. Det var en rar fornemmelse, at folk fjernede sig i frygt for os. Jeg kunne ikke lade være med, at tænke hvordan folk ville fjerne sig for mig og Sebastian, hvis vi gik sammen. Sebastian havde ikke et godt ry på McKinley. Han havde næsten gjort Blaine blind, han havde slået Karofsky ned og han var en af de bedste til at svine Kurt til. Jeg havde i forvejen al den respekt, jeg havde brug for, så hvis de så mig med Sebastian, var der aldrig nogen der ville turde lægge sig ud med mig eller ham igen. Tanken gav mig en form for tilfredsstillelse.

Puck og jeg skiltes inden jeg fandt min vej ind i kor lokalet. De mange stole, som ellers altid var fyldt op, af smilende mennesker, var tomme. Kun en var optaget. Der sad Blaine, med sit ansigt gemt i sine hænder. Jeg tog en dyb vejrtrækning, inden jeg gik over til ham. Jeg nåede ikke helt over til ham, før han kiggede op og så mig. Han rejste sig hurtigt og skulle til at sige noget.

"Godmorgen." afbrød jeg ham venligt.

Han smilte og et suk undslap ham.

"Blaine sæt dig ned, vi skal snakke sammen." tilføjede jeg, da jeg gik over og satte mig på en af de tomme stole.

"Santana, du må forstå, at jeg gjorde det i min bedste mening. Det var ikke for at såre dig." sagde Blaine nervøst, da han satte sig ved siden af mig.

Jeg smilte og lagde min hånd over hans.

"Det er okay. Jeg skulle bare lige have tid til at sluge det." sagde jeg roligt.

"Er du sikker? Jeg hader at være uvenner med dig."

"Blaine, det løste sig jo alt sammen i sidste ende." svarede jeg smilende.

Blaine smilte til mig og tog min hånd.

"Er I kærester eller hvad?" spurgte han smilende.

"Ikke officielt, men vi er sammen. Vi har endda lavet regler for vores forhold." svarede jeg grinende.

"Så er det da ret seriøst." sagde Blaine overrasket.

Jeg smilte og nikkede. Jeg havde godt tænkt, at de regler måske var, at tage et skridt for langt. Men på et eller andet plan, så var det nødvendigt for os. Vi havde begge et behov for at vide, præcis hvor vi stod i forhold til hinanden. Og selvom jeg ikke ville indrømme det offentligt, så var jeg bange for at miste ham. Blaine afbrød mine tanker.

"Bare du passer på dig selv. Jeg er glad for, at han gør dig glad, men han har en grim fortid. Jeg stoler på dig, men jeg ved ikke hvor meget jeg stoler på ham." sagde Blaine bekymret.

Jeg kiggede på ham.

"Du ved at jeg passer på mig selv. Men for første gang nogensinde er jeg ligeglad med fortiden. Det eneste der tæller er nutiden, og ikke mindst min fremtid med Sebastian." svarede jeg roligt.

"Hvad gør I så når du skal på college?" spurgte han nysgerrigt.

Tanken havde strejfet mig. Jeg ville gå ud af skolen om få måneder, og Sebastian ville blive nødt til at blive i Lima for at færdiggøre sit sidste år på Dalton. Jeg vidste faktisk ikke helt, hvordan jeg skulle håndtere hele "college emnet". Det var i hvert fald noget jeg skulle snakke med Sebastian om snart, for ansøgningsfristerne ville være lige om hjørnet.

"Jeg ved det ikke. Først skal vi lige fortælle vores forældre, at vi er sammen. Så skal vi fortælle alle andre det, også må vi se hvad der sker derfra. Måske kan vi godt klare sådan et lang distance forhold." svarede jeg en smule trist.

"Uanset hvad, så er jeg her for dig, hvis du får brug for det." sagde Blaine opmuntrende.

Jeg smilte, selvom jeg ikke havde lyst. Tanken om at skulle på college, var spændende, men jeg kunne ikke klare tanken om, at være væk fra Sebastian. Blaine rejste sig og tog min hånd. Han hev mig over mod døren ud til gangen. Han smilte til mig.

"Kom. Lad os pjække i dag. Jeg giver kaffe på Lima Bean, også kan vi tage i centret og shoppe bagefter. Vi har fortjent det inden forberedelserne til Nationals."

Jeg grinte og nikkede. Det var rart endelig, at kunne snakke med Blaine igen. Jeg lovede mig selv, at det var sidste gang, jeg ville være uvenner med ham. Han var for god en ven, til at jeg kunne undvære ham. Han var min bedste ven.


End file.
